


Home Is Where the Sex Is

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Series: Home Sweet Home [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Gore, Canon Het Relationship, Cat!Vegeta, Come Swallowing, Dancing, Demon Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Fainting, Father/Son Incest, I'm Sorry, Implied Mpreg, Implied tentacle sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Intersex, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Mentions of Rape, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Panic Attacks, Premature Ejaculation, ProNoun Misuse, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans, Saiyans are Assholes, Saiyans are Intersexed, Seme Bardock, Seme Goku, Seme Vegeta, Sexual Tension, Situational Humiliation, Snowballing, Song Lyrics, Spirit World, Super Saiyan Sex, Tail Gland, Tail Sex, Temporary Character Death, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome, Torture, Uke Bardock, Uke Son Goku (Dragon Ball), offensive terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Goku has been 'living' on King Kai's new planet after Cell's defeat and has been feeling out of sorts. With nothing else to do, he turns to King Kai for help. The Kai offers a solution to Goku's problems, or so he thought.***Now with illustrations***





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shenronprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenronprincess/gifts).



> I TRIED to just write a smutty scene between Goku and Bardock but my brain wasn't having none of it XD So, I don't know if it's gonna turn into an all-out father and son adventure in the 'spiritual realm' or what. 
> 
> Here's what to expect: small updates cuz I can't write, lots of sex between Saiyans- maybe a few fetishes (nothing too weird, but this IS me), a sudden stop to the whole thing AKA hiatus, me begging others for ideas or whatnot, mediocre grammar cuz fuck english, and other shenanigans. I'm making this up as I go and have not planned ahead O_O'
> 
> That being said, I hope ya'll enjoy whatever this story turns out to be :D
> 
> Rating will eventually be 'Explicit', obviously ;D and look out for any update on the tags. I don't want anyone being caught off guard and then complaining about it <3

 

 

It was another chilly morning on King Kai's planet. The grass was still moist with dew and the smell of food wafted softly with the early breeze.

Goku leaned against the tree he was sitting under after inhaling the wonderful scent of the Kai's cooking.

 

"I wish the food would taste as good as it smells," the Saiyan chuckled to himself.

  
It was so very peaceful at King Kai's home, not a thing to be concerned about. His friends and family were safe and sound, no threats against the Blue Planet, no fighting... It was steadily driving the Saiyan insane.

 

"AAAARG! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" In one fluid movement, Goku swung himself to his feet, grabbed his discarded gi, haphazardly put it back on, and ran towards the Kai's hut.

 

 

The bang of the door hitting against the wall and cracking the plaster would be the least of King Kai's worries for the next few days.

 

"Goku! What the hell are you doing?! STOP TRYING TO DESTROY MY HOUSE!" The Kai screeched at the Saiyan, reminding Goku very much of a certain Earthling he had lived with for many years.

 

"Oops, sorry, King Kai." A goofy grin followed by the signature scratch on the back of the head were the only signs of remorse and showed no promises in repairing the damage done to King Kai's living space.

 

"Now, speak up, Goku. What's troubling you this time? And wipe your feet before coming in!"

 

Goku slowly retracted his steps back out of the house and wiped his bare feet on the door mat. "Well, King Kai, it's just so quiet 'round here."

 

The kai mumbled, "Not with you home wrecking Saiyan around."

 

"I'm gettin bored outta my mind! I need action, challenges-" Goku snatched a piece of pastry from the counter and continued speaking through mouthfuls, "an 'ers nofin more t' learn from ya."

 

The Kai grumbled, "You could certainly learn some manners!"

 

"Aw, c'mon, King Kai. Isn't there anythin I can do 'round here? Besides my routine trainin' n sleepin' n eatin'?"

 

"And parading around naked half the time?! Bubbles will need therapy after seeing all that junk jiggling around."

 

"Teehee! I can't help it! The grass here feels so good on my skin. It reminds me of home." King Kai's antennae twitched at hearing this.

 

"'Shides, I dun do i' all duh time, *GULP* just when the grass is still wet and nobody's around..."

 

"It reminds you of home, you say?"

 

"Yeah! It's the weirdest thing. Cuz I would never do that on Mount Paozu. Hahaha! Chichi woulda killed me if she saw me stretchin' out in the yard naked!"

 

"Hmmm. Interesting," King Kai whispered to himself. "Say, Goku? You wouldn't happen to be interested- Well, I'm not sure if it could be done. I would have to pull some strings..."

 

"Intershted in wha', Ki' Kai?" Goku said around another bite of food.

 

"...But King Yemma still owes me a favor for that one time..." The wise Kai was quickly formulating a plan to keep the Saiyan entertained and out of his hands. A distraction, of sorts, could prove to be the answer to his prayers.

 

"It's settled! Goku, wait here. I'm going to place a call."

 

"Eh?" The young warrior watched as King Kai exited the hut without another remark.

 

 

 

King Kai walked away from the house and signalled for King Yemma, a task he had done on numerous occasions.

 

_~King Kai? Oh, this is going to be good- what's he done now?~_

_~Nothing this time, thank the heavens, but he is feeling down in the dumps.~_

_~The answer is 'no'.~_

_~I STILL HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING! Just humor me, will you?~_

_~Oh, very well. State your business so I can get back to mine.~_

_~Remember that time when you asked a certain favor from me? When you didn't want to deal with a certain somebody?~_

_~YES, yes. I remember quite clearly and we vowed to never speak of it again!~_

_~Well, I don't recall you ever paying back the favor...~_

_~Ugh, go on.~_

_~Let me borrow a soul from Hfil. Just for a few days.~_

_~ABSOLUTELY NOT!~_

_~I knew you'd say that. Oh, well, can't say I didn't try. Poor Goku... I'll have to ask the Super Supreme Kai for help, then, and it would be such a shame if I let slip what happened that time with the Soul Purifying Machine.~_

_~You are a menace, King Kai. But you are not the first one to blackmail me. Who is it you want me to bring to you?~_

_~Heheh, I want... a Saiyan.~_

 

 

 

Goku had quickly become restless all alone in King Kai's house and ventured outside. He found a nice soft patch to lie facedown on, purring as he enjoyed the feeling of the cool moisture seeping into his skin. An array of images of another place started floating around in his mind. It was the same serene place he would go to when trying to meditate; green vegetation surrounded him, small raindrops fell on his face and dripped all the way down to his feet...

  
Goku was a drift away from falling asleep when a deep, gruff voice and a rude kick to his side woke him out of his daydreaming.

 

"I just loooove how dedicated ya are to slacking off."

 

"Huh?" Goku turned and squinted his eyes at the dark silhouette standing tall over him. His guard went up immediately. "Who are ya and what are ya doin' here?!" Goku got up into a crouching position ready to defend himself for any attack.

 

"Chillax, kid. Is this anyway to great yer ol' man?"

 

"Ol'... Dad?"

 

"That's what ya Earthlings would call it, yeah." Bardock flashed the confused Saiyan his trademark Million Dollar Smirk.

  
Goku quickly got up and faced the parent he never thought he'd meet, "I- I dun understand..."

 

"King Kai brought me up here saying something about my brat being a pain in his fat blue ass."

 

"That's not at all what I said, Bardock. Now, you promised to behave yourself while you're up here. Don't forget, you're a guest."

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatevah, ya ol' gee- _King Kai_."

 

The Kai glared at the older Saiyan through his dark glasses, "Hmm. Goku, you mentioned being 'bored out of your mind' and displayed a few signs of being homesick-"

 

"But I never said I was homesick!" Interrupted Goku.

 

"Ahem* You displayed a few signs of being homesick and I believe that bringing Bardock here is the answer to our- **Your** problems. It would be a great way for you to pass time and get to know more about yourself and your home. Your TRUE home."

 

Cut to the chase, Goku snapped his mouth shut and looked at his sire. Bardock had the same wild, spiky hair and the same body build as Goku. His face was also, almost identical if not for the scar decorating the other Saiyan's left cheek.

  
Bardock was sizing Goku up, as well. He never knew much about his second born, the Earth raised Saiyan was a true enigma, so different from the others, yet the same blood ran through his veins.

 

"Ya like what ya see, kid?" Bardock snarled, lifted his arms from his sides and gave a slow moving spin.

 

"Um- Excuse me?" Goku was more than puzzled by the other's behavior.

 

"WELL, I think I'll leave you two to get acquainted with and go back to my chores. I warn you, though, no funny business; no wrecking my house, no tearing down the trees, no destroying my car and, absolutely NO running around naked!" King Kai directed that last bit to Goku, in particular, and marched back to the hut.

  
The rich baritone of the older Saiyan's laughter brought Goku's attention back to him.

 

"But where's the fun in that?!" Bardock called after the kai, "ya could at least let us off planet to do all those things!"

 

King Kai's barely audible voice repeated the ground rules with the addition of 'on MY planet'.

  
Bardock was still chuckling when he turned to Goku, "so, kid, looks like it's you and me and a bunch of rules. Whaddaya say we ditch this place and go somewhere fun?"

 

"Whaddaya mean 'go somewhere'?" Goku tilted his head to the side.

 

"Heh! Ya gotta lot to learn about being dead, Kakarot."

 

"Could ya please not call me that?"

 

"What, 'Kakarot'? It's yer Saiyan name! I gave ya that name when you were born!" Bardock leaned in, still grinning widely at Goku until the tips of their noses almost touched. "Ya rather I call ya 'brat'?" A hand slap-grabbed one of Goku's buttocks making him yelp and jump seven feet in the air.

 

"HAHAHAHA! Ease up, will ya? I'm yer center, ya don't need to be on yer constant guard." Bardock walked towards the other side of the planet swaying his hips and tail in a very blasé manner.

  
_~What the heck did he mean by that~_ Goku thought.

  
With a hand still rubbing his derriere, the naive fighter followed, skeptical, to say the least, not knowing what lay ahead, or what to make out of his father's bizarre attitude.

  
Kai's up above, what had he gotten himself into this time...?

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Dwelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not question my sanity, never had it to begin with. Rating goes up in this one. Not too much ;D  
> Beware, Saiyans are not human in any way.

Bardock stretched and breathed in the cool air. It had been a long while since he'd had a physical body and it felt so good to have it back, to feel the blood pumping and the adrenaline course through his veins... And his tail. He missed that the most. A Saiyan's tail was the most important body part aside from vital organs.

 

"Ya always run around naked, Kakarot?"

 

"Not always!" Goku scratched the back of his head, looking away, "I just love lying on the grass. Especially when it rains, and I dun want my clothes getting wet, so I take 'em off..."

 

Bardock had a knowing smile on his face, "yer instincts run deep in ya, boy. Any Saiyan would do the same, and we DID."

 

"Why's that?"

 

Bardock started a series of warming up exercises while explaining to his son, "Vegeta-sei didn't have much water. Many would die during the Time of Drought. Rain was practically worshipped there, when the first rain of the season came, we would all stop our activities, go outside and just let the water pour down on us. We would have a festivity, of sorts; there was eating, drinking, fighting, fucking... And swimming to yer heart's content. Later, we'd start refilling the water reserves, which was a difficult task in and of itself. But I won't bore ya with that part."

 

"Uh-huh." Goku had turned a light shade of pink listening to his father's story.

 

"Toma and I had a fun game we used to play: Who could guzzle the most shots of water and walk the farthest without spilling it." Goku's father chuckled at the fond memories of his mate and late crew.

 

"Sounds easy. I can drink a whole buncha water and not spill it."

 

"Ohoh, I'm not talking about _drinking_ it."

 

"Oh. Ooooh. Ya mean up your- THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

 

Bardock guffawed at Goku's horrified expression, "kid, ya have no idea the things we did!" The old Saiyan breathed in the air and closed his eyes.

 

"Ahhh, this feels great! Hey, Kakarot! How 'bout a spar? I wanna see for myself what I've been missing out on." Bardock winked at his son, earning him a sheepish look from the Earth raised Saiyan. Nevertheless, Goku agreed to a small sparring session. This would let him gauge the other Saiyan's abilities and maybe give him a thing or two to talk about when the visit was over.

 

"How long are ya stayin' here?"

 

"Heh. Tired of me already?" Bardock grinned.

 

"No! Just wonderin'..." Goku smiled back and positioned himself in a defensive stance.

 

"Ya want me to attack ya first? Very well." No sooner did Bardock finish his sentence, he charged at his opponent and struck him square in the jaw. Goku lost balance and skidded several feet from Bardock, bringing a hand to his jaw and staring wide-eyed at his approaching father.

 

"Wasn't expecting yer ol' man to get one in so quick, eh?" He held out a hand and helped Goku up.

 

"Haha! That was a lucky sho- GAHHHH!" Bardock kneed him in the stomach with lightning speed.

 

"Never let yer guard down, Kakarot." He muttered to the side of Goku's face and swiped his tongue across his earlobe, "it's what got yer brother killed." The next attack was blocked expertly by Earth's defender and the sparring started in earnest.

  
Up in the sky, back on the ground, and to the sky again, Goku was holding his end with more than a little bit of trouble. At this rate, he would have to take it up a notch and transform.

 

"Breaking a sweat yet, kiddo?!" Bardock had a wild look in his face, an unrestrained joy for battle. He roundhouse kicked at Goku's head but missed as the younger Saiyan disappeared and reappeared behind him. An elbow strike to the back of the neck had Bardock crashing into the ground.

 

"Ya wish, ol' man!" Goku teased back. It was then or never. If Goku wanted to win this sparring match, he would have to ascend.

 

"KYAAAA!" A yellow aura of pure energy enveloped the Saiyan's body. Goku charged at Bardock ready to deliver what he thought would be the finishing blow, but to his surprise, Bardock blocked the punch and transformed himself.

 

"Wha-?!"

 

"Heheh. Long story."

 

The fight continued in this manner until Goku had to ascend a second time and was able to pin Bardock to the ground.

 

"GUH! Fuck, YES!" Bardock let his ascended form suddenly drop "ya really ARE a sight to behold!" Thrusting his hips against Goku's completely threw the younger Saiyan for a loop, and Goku leaped away from his perplexing, very beaten, VERY hard, sparring partner.

 

"Hey, where ya going, kid? The best part is about to begin." If leers could kill, Bardock would be a mass murderer.

 

"W-what are ya talkin' 'bout? I beat ya, 'n ya lost."

 

"Don't have to rub it in, ya know? Now, what are ya waiting for, permission?!"

 

Goku powered down and proceeded to pull on his own hair. He was well aware he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but, Kai Almighty, he could NOT figure out the Saiyan in front of him. It seemed like, in the end, Goku would be the defeated one no matter who won.

 

"I dun know what I'm supposed to do." The defeated Saiyan sunk to the ground and looked pleadingly at his father.

 

"Claim me, of course! Assert yer dominance? Establish who's on top? Don't tell me... Urgh, that's right, ya only ever fought one other Saiyan besides the Prince." Bardock sat up and looked morosely at Goku "and we all know how THAT turned out..."

 

"I fought Nappa, too."

 

"Okay- Then HE died as well."

 

"I'm sorry! I did what had t' be done, I couldn't let Raditz get away with killin' everyone! He threatened my family." Goku stood up, determined to defend his side of the coin.

 

"Raditz WAS yer family!" Bardock stood as well, getting up in Goku's face, "Goddess Plant, do ya even know how much he worried over ya? Even when you were born and didn't stop crying, fucking- **guards** had to pry him away from ya. And when ya were sent off to another planet... He swore he'd do anything to get ya back; he'd grow to be a strong warrior, get the credits needed to have his own space pod, and search each and every planet till he found the one ya were sent to. And he did." The Earth Saiyan was shell shocked by this confession, Goku could tell how much the news of himself having a hand in his own brother's death affected Bardock.

 

"Ya weren't there when he tried t' take me away. He was bein' a monster!"

 

"Yeah, well, he always had a tendency to become bad-tempered when begging. Like all of us."

 

"He didn't beg-"

 

"He asked, didn't he? More than once? That's begging for a Saiyan." Bardock turned away from his son and sat down.

  
It had gotten quite dark outside, and with it, came the nighttime chill. Odd thing about this planet, Goku noticed when he first arrived, it was impossible to know what time it was. It was almost as if the weather, and all that came with it, depended on the mood of its inhabitants. A ridiculous notion, but anything was possible in the Realm of the Dead.

 

"I see." This conversation had truly taken an unpleasant turn. It irked Goku to not know enough about his own kind to understand all their quirks and eccentricities. "Teach me?"

 

"How's that?"

 

"How t' be a Saiyan. Teach me."

 

Bardock gave him a small smile and patted the space next to him. Goku sat down and stared off into the vast cosmos, awaiting an answer, "I don't think ya have it in ya, kid. It takes a special kind of crazy to unlearn a culture one grew up in and replace it with an entirely different one. I've heard about some of yer Earth customs, and calling them 'bizarre' is an understatement."

 

"Dun make me beg ya again, Dad," Goku returned a smile to a surprised Bardock.

 

"Heh- Hahahaha! Yer a piece of work, Kakarot," the scarred Saiyan threw an arm around his son,"drop the formalities, kid. Just call me 'Dock."

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck english. I'm done with it.  
> Lie, lay, lain, lied, laid, LAY- can go FUCK themselves. I think I got 'em right, though. Dear reader; if you find any mistakes, repetitions, typos, grammar fuck ups, etc. Please, let me know so I can stop making a fool outta myself and learn how to english good.  
> XD
> 
> I have no problems with incest (consensual), but, personally, I wouldn't do it. MAYBE if I had a sibling... Just Saiyan'.
> 
> Enjoy the smut. Do not do this at home. Bows*

"Okay, 'Dock" Goku tested out the name.

 

"Much better. First thing yer gonna unlearn is all this labeling nonsense. Saiyans; we care about power," Bardock brought a fallen twig to his lips and started chewing on it, "our circle, our basic needs, and fighting. There's no more to it. If we don't have those things, we fall apart." Bardock crossed his legs to sit indian style and ran a finger up Goku's abs, "does this make ya uncomfortable?"

 

Goku stared at the finger drawing random patterns across his pecs, "a li'l?"

 

"Well, don't." Bardock removed the abused twig out of his mouth long enough to peck Goku's lips. But before the odd Saiyan could react, Bardock held out a hand, "this... Is what we call 'connection'. Our circle, in Earth terms 'family' or 'pack', gets stronger the more we connect. Ya with me, so far? Kid?" Bardock snapped his fingers in front of Goku's face, "snap out of it!"

 

"Ya- Jus'- KISSED ME!" The younger Saiyan all but yelled.

 

"Ya wanted me to teach ya, right?"

 

"Yeah, but- This is insane! Yer my father and- And- And a guy!"

 

"Again with the labeling..." Bardock pinched the bridge of his nose, "uuuh- Okay, you and Vegeta have never fucked, right?"

 

"What?! NO! Vegeta- He's in a relationship and so am I. I'm married!"

 

"Kakarot. Some way or another, we are ALL in a relationship. And about that marriage thing ya have on Earth, that doesn't exist on other planets, not that I know of, anyway. I've heard of mating rituals and claiming practices but they're more on an energy or 'spiritual' level."

 

"This is harder than I expected, 'Dock."

 

"I told ya, ya don't have what it takes." Stifling a yawn, Bardock lay down on the lawn, arms behind his head.

 

"Now, waitaminute, I didn't say I was givin up! I jus' think it would be easier if I did this-" Goku stretched out next to his father while placing a hand on Bardock's forehead and started reading his thoughts. In a fraction of a second, most of the older Saiyan's knowledge and some selected memories were transferred to Goku's mind.

 

"Shit! How'd ya do that?!"

 

"I dun know, actually. I just started doin' it one day." Goku shrugged.

 

"Hm." Bardock gave his offspring a piercing gaze, "so, what's changed?"

 

"It's a lot t' take in. There are still things I need t' come t' terms with, like; how differently relationships work and some of the body things we have..."

 

"Now ya understand how important our tails are?"

 

Goku chuckled, "yeah, makes me wanna get mine back."

 

"Well, I happen to know a place we can get that done. But first, ya think ya can get past the 'sex with family is bad' part?"

 

"Eheh- Let's start slow, ok?" Goku bent down to kiss Bardock and almost poked his eye out.

 

"OW! D'ya have t' have that thing in yer mouth?"

 

"HAHAHAHA! It's an oral fixation, brat. I like having things in my mouth," Bardock removed the twig and bumped noses with his lookalike, "'sides, keeps others from having their way with my mouth." Bardock beamed at Goku before pressing a firm kiss on his mouth, "I'll let ya call the shots first. But, after yer ready to go all the way, _I_ take over."

 

Goku closed his eyes and nodded, then deepened the kiss. Bardock gently ran his tongue over Goku's lips, coaxing him to do the same. Their tongues intertwined and went from battling each other to starting an intrinsic dance; Bardock taking the lead and Goku soaking in the emotions that were coursing between them.

It was exhilarating, and fun, and arousing. The young warrior had never kissed like this before, not even with Chichi, but somehow, knew exactly what to do, how to respond, and how to please the other.  
Feeling bold, Goku nipped the other's tongue, drawing out a moan from the ex commander.

 

"Ffffuck, Kakarot! Yer killin' me here."

 

"Sorry! I didn't mean t' hurt-"

 

"Do it again!" Bardock interrupted and pressed himself against Goku, the kiss becoming more insistent by the second. Skin was broken and drops of blood and saliva were exchanged between the two of them, their sounds of passion filling the dark sky.

  
At some point, they had switched positions and now Goku was lying on Bardock, their legs were tangled, and hands were exploring every contour of their bodies. It was then, a faint but intoxicating smell reached Goku's nose and the Saiyan froze in place. Bardock noticed the change in behavior seconds later.

 

"What's wrong, kid?"

 

Goku inhaled more of that sinful aroma and gritted out, "that smell- I dun know what it is but it's..."

 

"That would be me," Bardock panted, "it's been too long and lost control of my musking. Shit. Tell ya what, this one's on the house." The older Saiyan shoved Goku off and straddled his waist. 

 

"Bar- 'Dock? What are ya..." The older Saiyan untied Goku's blue belt and tugged on the orange gi. "Relax, lemme do this one thing." Bardock purred. Inch by inch, the scarred Saiyan revealed Goku's lower body, liberating his swollen cock from its confinement.

 

"What are ya doin? S-stop!" The Earth saviour snatched his gi from Bardock's hand. He just wasn't ready to be intimate with his father, no matter how irrelevant that was in Saiyan culture, "I can't-"

 

"It's not what yer thinking, kid. I told ya; when yer ready, we'll go all the way. I was careless with my scenting, so I'm gonna relieve ya."

 

"Whaddaya mean by that? What exactly are ya gonna do?"

 

Bardock stared at the half naked Saiyan for a spell, then neared his face, "I'm going. To suck yer dick. With my mouth. Until ya come. Down my throat."

 

Goku's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "ya can DO that?!"

 

"Ya've never had a blow job?!"

 

Goku shook his head.

Incredulous was a mild way of putting it, flabbergasted was the next emotion Bardock felt. It was quite possible the other Saiyan never had experienced the wonders of oral sex. Surly, his Earth partner knew? Nevertheless, the older Saiyan smiled a wicked smile. He wasn't about to bring up a subject that could ruin the mood. He, instead, slowly unclenched Goku's fingers, one by one, from the Saiyan's strange apparel, and kissed each of them while staring into the nervous Saiyan's eyes.

 

"Ya trust me, Kakarot?" He asked in a sultry voice.

 

"NO!" Goku barked back.

 

Bardock face-planted at the blatant response, not knowing whether to feel insulted or ashamed. "Fair enough..." Bardock admitted that defeat. He was not, however, about to let the opportunity pass, "can you trust me on **this**?"

 

"Are ya gonna bite my dick off?"

 

Bardock chuckled, "that's counterproductive. But I will make it explode... In a good way," he added after seeing Goku's alarmed look.

Not making any sudden movements, Bardock scooted back enough to nuzzle Goku's erection with his cheek. He slowly lapped up the precum gathering at the tip. Goku settled back on the ground, leaning on his elbows to watch the other work.

 

"Ya really okay with this?"

 

"Kid, I am MORE than 'okay' with this. I live for moments like these." Bardock licked up and down the sides of Goku's shaft.

 

A thought occurred to the Earth Saiyan, "did ya ever do this with Raditz?"

 

"Even the King."

 

Goku's thought process was getting slower with every passing second, "who?"

 

"Our King," Bardock managed to say between licks, "Vegeta's source- Dad."

 

"Oh, wow." Goku settled all the way down and relaxed. If Vegeta's father trusted Bardock not to destroy his dick with the powerful and deadly jaws of a Saiyan, Goku could certainly do the same.

Sensing the young Saiyan's ease, Bardock stepped up his game. He lay down on his stomach, Goku's legs on either side of his head, took the tip of Goku's dick in his mouth and started sucking.

 

"Mmmm- Ah! It feels strange."

 

Bardock let go of the shaft, making a popping sound as he did, "a good strange, right?" He smiled against Goku's cock, giving it a long, wet lick from top to bottom, where he nibbled gently. Goku tensed a bit but remained silent when Bardock kissed that same area. 

After a few minutes of licking, kissing, mouthing, and nipping, Bardock paused to look at Goku's glazed eyes and red face.

 

"I'm not gonna tease ya too much, since this is yer first time." The older Saiyan returned to lap at Goku's tip. Precum was steadily dripping now, a sign that the Saiyan was nearing completion.

 

"I'm gonna get ya off now." That was Bardock's only warning before swallowing Goku's dick down to the base and starting to suck it vigorously.

 

"Ah- AHHHHH!" Goku's fingers dug into the ground as Bardock started bobbing his head up and down, "aaaaah! 'Dock! I-" Goku started banging his head on the ground in pure bliss, moaning and thrusting his hips into Bardock's talented mouth.

 

"K- Dammit! Slow down, I'm gonna... Nnnnnn!" The young Saiyan grit his teeth and clenched his eyes shut. The feeling was too intense, the pressure in his lower abdomen was reaching its limit, and when Bardock added more stimulation by swiping his tongue over the tip, the dam broke.

Goku orgasmed with a liberating shout, emptying himself down the other Saiyan's throat and crying out his father's name loud enough for the whole universe to hear.

 

Hopefully, King Kai would pay no mind.

 

* * *

 

 


	4. Proximity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to my li'l sis, Yuki, for suggesting I listen to music while writing, for extra inspiration. You little devil, you <3
> 
> 'Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs' was and remains, til this day, my favorite childhood book. Can you spot the reference?  
> There's also a 'Monty Python' reference there somewhere ;)

King Kai had been furious with his Saiyan guests. Waking him up with their screams and moaning had been one thing. Destroying half his backyard was another.

 

"You are no good planet ransackers!" The Kai wore an angry red blush on his blue face. Bardock opened his mouth, about to add that Saiyans were, indeed, that, "keep that thought to yourself, Bardock! You two are in enough trouble as it is. I want you both to fix the damage you've done in addition to paring down the rest of my lawn, pruning the trees and watering my garden."

 

"Yes, King Kai." Goku lowered his head. He'd never been caught, literally, with his pants down and with a mouth wrapped around his cock. It was killing him with guilt to have abused his welcome in his friend's home.

 

"Whatever ya say, Kai. We'll have that done in the blink of an eye."

 

King Kai shot Bardock a disapproving glare. "Using these," with a flick of the wrist, the Kai produced eight grey padded rings out of thin air, "around your wrists and ankles."

 

Bardock assessed the rings, "tch! If I had known I'd be coming here to do training AND housework-"

 

"If I had known you were coming here to wreck my planet, I'd have sent you mongrels far away from here!"

 

"Aaaagh!" Goku had taken one of the rings and tumbled to the ground with it, "these things- Must weigh- A ton!" Goku gritted out as he struggled to put one on.

 

"Ha! Yer exaggerating, brat. There's no way these tiny things weigh- OOOF!" Bardock also collapsed to the floor as he grabbed a ring.

 

The old Kai smiled maliciously, "that ought to put your excess energy into good use."

 

"HA! Watch 'n learn Kai!" Bardock prepared to transform.

 

"Ah-ah-ah. No transforming into Super Saiyan! You cause enough devastation as it is! Besides, that would make it too easy." The Kai turned to Goku, "I expected better from you, Goku. I truly am disappointed in your behavior."

 

"I'm really sorry, King Kai." Goku managed to put rings around his extremities and began working on the Kai's lawn.

 

"Yeah," Bardock said with mock sincerity, "It won't happen again."

 

"We'll see." The Kai returned to his abode and left the Saiyans to their assignment; one Saiyan hanging his head in shame, the other bending down to pick up a sprig.

 

"Can ya believe that guy?" Bardock snorted. Goku, still turned with his back towards his father, only grunted.

 

"What's eating **you**?" The guilty Saiyan twirled and glowered at Bardock but said nothing. "Hey, don't even think about putting all the blame on me, kid. I wasn't the one who blasted almost half the planet!" This was an exaggeration, but Goku saw no difference. He'd gotten carried away and caused more problems for his ex sensei.

Goku ignored his sire and continued with the task at hand, the effort was made a hundred times harder by the added weights.

 

"Alright. Be that way," Bardock calmly said, "let's see how long ya last before crawling back for more of this." Bardock made an obscene movement with his hands and crotch and stepped back to put his rings on, tail thrashing behind in irritation.

Goku closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he was already close to caving in. It seemed a single occasion was all it took to become addicted to the other Saiyan.

 

 

It took all day long and a couple of food breaks to get the job done. It wasn't professional at all, but it was the best the inexperienced Saiyans could manage. Seeing all the hard work, King Kai was satisfied enough to deem them off the hook.

 

"You fellas did very well, however, I will not risk something like this happening again. Goku!"

 

The summoned Saiyan lifted his head, and put down the glass of cold water he was gulping down like a man who had travelled over lots of huge bumpy mountains and across three hot deserts, "Yeah, King Kai?"

 

"Take this. It's a 'rewards' card to access all the hot spots in the Spirit Realm. You have limited points so be sure to use them wisely, and DO NOT lose it."

 

"Thanks, King Kai. I'll keep it somewhere safe." Goku tucked the card inside one of his boots.

 

Turning to Bardock, the Kai handed him another rewards card, "Bardock, here's yours. Now go cause destruction someplace else and may the gods have mercy on those poor souls."

 

Bardock grinned, "Thanks Blue, but I already got mine! Better transfer those credits to Goku's card."

 

The Kai regarded the older Saiyan carefully, "oh? Good behaviour in Hfil, no doubt?" 

 

"Something like that." Bardock fidgeted under the intense stare.

 

King Kai twitched his antennae at him, "very well, I'll transfer the points to Goku's card." The sigh Bardock let out before taking a long sip from his drink wasn't lost to the King of the North Quadrant.

 

The Kai asked for Goku's card back, touched them together and waited for them to glow and fade, "transfer is done, you two have fun." Before heading back inside his home, a thought occurred to him, "you might want to wash yourselves before going anywhere. Whew!" The Kai waved a hand like a fan in front of his face and closed the door behind him.

Bardock bristled at the insult, and Goku shrugged out of his gi, leaving only his underwear on, and started hosing down.

 

"Ya still mad at me, kiddo?" Bardock shifted the small branch around with his teeth. He received no answer from the other Saiyan aside from a frown and a small blush staining the younger Saiyan's cheeks.

Bardock took the hose after Goku was done rinsing, "yer so much like him. He'd get really mad with me for getting him into trouble," the sly Saiyan baited, "but it made up for the best anger-fucking afterwards." Goku's blush travelled lower, and the uncertainty of whom this mystery person was was grating on his curiosity.

"Great memories. I suppose ya didn't see those, huh?" Bardock removed his boots and spandex to finish cleaning out all the dirt and sweat he'd gathered during the day activities.

 

He caught Goku staring wide eyed, mouth gaping and the shadow of an erection tenting his shorts. Bardock decided to give the miffed Saiyan a show. Spinning around he grabbed the hose with his tail, letting the water spill down his back, flexing and stretching muscles, running his hands up and down his sides, across his toned ass, down his legs until he reached his feet.

Goku flopped down on a bench, mentally berating Bardock for not playing fair. He'd had trouble trying to keep away from the enticing smell of the older Saiyan. All day Goku had had a constant semi hard on, and now, being on the receiving end of Bardock's arousing display, had finally reached his limits.

Bardock bent over, giving his son an eyeful, and allowed the hose to fall to the grass before straightening up and glancing at the other Saiyan over his shoulder. The kid was a total mess, he couldn't even take a sip out of his glass without shaking and spilling it all over.

Another idea struck, and the alluring Saiyan strutted towards his son and reached for the jug of ice water. An ice cube was pulled out of it and run across Goku's parted lips, Bardock then rid himself of the stick he was always chewing on, inserted the ice cube in his own mouth and swallowed it whole. Goku gulped. A second cube was grabbed, this one glided around Bardock's nipple, making the little bud harden under the cold. Earth's defender leaned in to lick at the melting ice but Bardock quickly stepped back.

 

"What's yer game, Bardock?" Goku's eyebrows were drawn together. These were no mixed signals, Bardock was openly seducing Goku, and Goku was not stupid.

Bardock, standing just out of Goku's reach, parted his legs and skimmed the shrinking ice down his torso, going all the way down to his erection. The last bit of the cube was dipped inside the slit where it immediately turned to liquid.

 

"Bardock, please!" Goku stood up, not wanting another moment to pass by without touching his counterpart.

 

"Beg."

 

"W-what do I beg for?" Goku was panting, desperate for anything the other had to offer.

 

"Beg for my mouth." A warm pink tongue followed those words outside to moisten Bardock's soft lips.

 

"I want yer mouth on me," Bardock raised an eyebrow at Goku's simple request, "please?" The younger Saiyan added.

 

"Oh, you can do better than that, Kakarot. What would our Prince say if he heard those pathetic pleas of-?"

 

"I'M BEGGIN YA! PLEASE," Goku fell to his hands and knees in front of his undoing, "make me come with yer mouth, 'Dock. I need ya so badly, I'm about t' lose my mind! PLEASE!"

 

Precum dribbled down Bardock's swollen cock, perhaps there was hope for his long lost son. That was not a bad first try.

Bardock licked his lips again, "pull down yer underpants and turn around. On your knees!" Goku did as ordered, he tossed his underpants to wherever they would remain forgotten, and awkwardly turned on his knees, his rump now facing the older Saiyan. "Mmmmm, oh, Gine... If only ya were here to see this..." Goku was about to ask who 'Gine' was when he felt a hand grab his throbbing dick and gently lift it backwards, his sire's tongue was soon stroking it with care.

 

"Mmm, Bardock!" The young warrior moaned and lowered his head to the ground. The magic his old man could work with those sinful lips began. Each stroke, lick and caress brought Goku closer to the edge.

 

"Ya taste divine, Kakarot," Bardock came up for air and grabbed one more ice cube. He brought the cube to the tip of Goku's shaft and circled around it, Goku whimpered at the foreign sensation at first but slowly got used to the cold. Bardock's mouth joined the fray and Goku was suddenly overwhelmed by the contrast in temperatures on his dick.

Without any forewarning, Bardock pushed what was left of the ice cube inside Goku's ass. The unexpected sensation was a pleasure overload for the young Saiyan and he couldn't hold back the unavoidable orgasm.

 

"AAAAAH! FUCK!" The Earth-raised Saiyan surprised even himself with the expletive that rolled so easily off his tongue. Goku glanced around to find an amused looking bastard with ejaculate dripping down the side of his face to his collarbone.

 

"Woooooow," Bardock teased mercilessly. Goku turned ten shades of red and sputtered out a quiet _'shuddup'_ , much to Bardock's mirth. "Don't worry about it, kid. Ya were dealing with a boner throughout the entire day, I would feel insulted if ya didn't get off in twenty seconds!"

Goku was mortified.

 

"Sorry 'bout the mess..." Goku replied as he sat down.

 

Bardock tilted his head, "this?" He pressed a finger to his scarred cheek and scooped up a dab of semen, "this is nectar." He filthily swirled that finger inside his mouth, groaning in pleasure, his eyes rolled to the back of his head before closing.

They snapped opened when he felt a tongue lap up the rest of the cum on his face.

 

Goku grimaced, "BLAH! It tastes terrible!"

 

"Hahaha! It's an acquired taste, brat," he scooped up the rest of Goku's semen with two fingers, "Let's try something. Kiss me," Goku wasn't sure if he wanted to do that when Bardock sucked the semen covered fingers clean and held the stuff in his mouth waiting for Goku to meet him halfway.

The hesitant Saiyan let out a breath of air before connecting their lips. Expecting the foul flavor to invade his taste buds, Goku was surprised when he felt only a hint of it, which, if he were to be honest with himself, wasn't half bad.

The warriors kept snowballing and kissing for some time until the need for oxygen took priority and made them stop.

 

"Was that better?" Bardock asked, placing pecks around Goku's mouth.

 

Goku smiled, "it was much better... Thanks, 'Dock"

 

"For what?" Bardock quirked an eyebrow.

 

"For bein so great!"

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mowed the lawn yesterday with weights wrapped around my ankles. When I finished, I asked my mom to spray me with the hose. It felt so gooood~  
> I was fine until this morning T_T Didn't even have enough energy to eat breakfast. I was completely and utterly destroyed.  
> My muse, being the vengeful bitch that it is, decided to use this as chapter filler, cuz otherwise, this fic would be pure smut...


	5. Community

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a minecraft reference. And a 'Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi' (Spirited Away) ref, because that bathhouse is THE Spirit Realm bathhouse and there cannot be any other. However, this (and maybe a certain fury bus) is all there is as far as 'crossovers' go, cuz I hate em and avoid em when possible. ORZ.
> 
> Using 'credits' instead of money is an idea I came up with a loooong time ago. Credits don't really have a monetary value, they have more of a 'good deeds' value, (So, a credit is worth one 'good deed'. Kinda.) something that should be used in the real world instead of money -_- That would solve MANY issues like crime and hunger and stuff, but I'm pretty sure it would create more issues as well XD

"Ya think I'm great, huh?" Bardock puffed his chest out.

 

"Yeah... Vegeta would never do these things with me. He HATES me."

 

"That's no wonder. From what I've heard, ya messed him up pretty good."

 

"I never meant for that, I had t' become stronger or the planet 'n everyone I love woulda been destroyed."

 

"And ya think it's because of that that he hates ya?"

 

"Eh?"

 

"Ya got Raditz killed, Kakarot."

 

"Not this again. I'm not apologizin for somethin I had t' do. 'N I would do it again if necessary."

 

Bardock grimaced and let out a sorrowful breath, "Raditz was the Prince's chosen one."

 

"His what?"

 

"They coulda been bonded, ya know? For keeps? ...Married?" Goku nodded at the familiar word and a sinking feeling settled in his guts, "but Raditz chose to leave the Prince behind to search for ya."

 

The young Saiyan paled, his eyes grew twice their normal size and his head swam with new information. Vegeta HAD been jealous of him, but for other reasons. And then Goku had gone and helped the Prince's lover get annihilated.

 

"I need t' go!"

 

"Where ya going?"

 

"T' put some clothes on, for starters. I need t' place a call."

 

 

 

"King Kai, please! It's very important!" The Saiyan may have redeemed himself, but he was far from making leisure calls to Earth for no reason. The Kai would not give in.

 

"Do you have any idea the effort it takes to communicate with the Physical Realm? And they don't accept collect calls!" The blue being snorted and laughed at his own joke.

 

"It'll only be a sec, 'n I promise we'll leave ya alone for a while."

 

King Kai's antennae perked up, "how long is a 'while'?"

 

"As long as it would take for us to cause ten times more damage than what we did here." Bardock interrupted, "look, just let the kid call his friends, and I swear there won't be anymore 'monkey business' on your planet."

 

The Kai stared at the haggling Saiyan for a while before doubling over, "MONKEY BUSINESS! Oh, boy! That's a good one," King Kai composed himself, "Fine! Goku, place your call but make it snappy".

 

"Thanks, King Kai!" Goku's mood improved drastically at the prospect of talking to his friends again. Placing his hand on the kai's shoulder, the Earth raised Saiyan began looking for the familiar ki he had memorized since the first day he met the smaller Saiyan. Vegeta's ki flared like a beacon, Goku could pick it out from a million different ki's. It beckoned him, and like a moth to its doom, Goku zoned in on the Prince of all Saiyans.

 ---

_~Vegeta?!~_

 

"SHIT!" Vegeta was so startled by the sudden invasion in his mind he tripped all over himself on his way to the gravity chamber. "The hell is going on? Kakarot?!"

 

 _~Yeah! It's me~_  The cheerful voice answered back.

 

"Why can you not leave me alone, you clown! You are dead and shall haunt me no longer!"

 ---

"Huh? I'm dead but I'm not hauntin ya. I'm talkin t' ya through King Kai," Goku didn't know how to explain the telepathic link created by the Kai, "He's the one who trained me to beat ya when ya first arrived-" As soon as the words came out, Goku immediately regretted them. Bardock facepalmed, seeing the distress in his son's eyes, and placed his own hand on King Kai's shoulder.

 

"Hey! Who said you could butt in?" The Kai turned to look at Goku's father.

 ---

Vegeta heard another yet unfamiliar nasal voice inside his head, "I finally lost it..."

 

 _~Ya mean ya didn't go crazy after dealing with both my brats?~_ That unique, sultry, sarcastic voice immediately registered in Vegeta.

 

"It cannot be... Bardock?"

 

 _~The one and only~_ The voice purred.

 

"Son of a bitch," Vegeta's lips curled in a wide smile, "you- Where the fuck are you?"

 

_~Listen, Prince, we don't have time to chat. My kid just wanted to say something to ya-~_

 

"Raditz?!" Vegeta straightened up, tensing from head to toes, heart pumping a mile a minute. "He is there?!"

 ---

Bardock sighed, "no, Vegeta. I meant my other brat. He has something to tell-"

 ---

Vegeta hollered in desperation, "You shall tell that moron, I want nothing to do with him. Whatever he wants to say he can swallow up with the rest of his jibes and taunts and all the humiliation he has put me through!" The Saiyan prince was disconcerted at how the idiot could still affect him so much even after death. Vegeta heard a sharp gasp.

 

 _~I'm sorry for everything I put you through, Prince Vegeta~_ His rival's voice sounded choked up.

 ---

"Kid, wait- Dammit! That went smoothly," Bardock broke out furiously, admonishing the royal, "here he was, wanting to apologize for coming between you and Raditz, and all ya could do is gripe and bitch about how Kakarot is the one responsible for something that was yer own damn fault! Ya know, ya sure have a huge superiority complex for a catcher."

 

_~You better watch your mouth, third class~_

 

Vegeta had never pulled ranks on Bardock before, and Bardock was not about to let that slide.

 

"What're ya gonna do, kill me? I'm already dead, been dead for centuries... Face it, Prince, ya no longer have a race, ya've lost everything dear to ya because of yer own actions and trust me when I say; I'm not the only one who's disappointed."

 

Bardock broke the link between them by removing his hand from the Kai. He paced in a circle before grabbing the back of his head and stomping the floor like a small child who slept through their own birthday party, "SHIT!"

 

"Bardock, you should've stayed out of it," the Kai shook his head.

 

"I know. I couldn't help it. I never could control myself very good 'round Vegeta. Or the King."

 

King Kai watched as the older Saiyan walked away, possibly to find Goku and get off the planet and go to who knew where. He sighed, maybe the Kai was wrong in choosing to bring Goku's father to cheer up Earth's defender.

 

 

 

Back on Earth, Vegeta stood silent, fists clenched at his sides, and replaying the Saiyans' words. It had been the very first time Goku acknowledged his birth title.

 

"Vegeta, you ok?" The Prince blinked away anymore thoughts and spun to find the Earth woman and her friends, all bunched up near the gravity chamber, looking at him as if he finally went off the deep end.

 

"Get the hell out," Vegeta grouched and disappeared inside his sanctuary, slamming the door shut.

 

 

 

"Hey, kiddo," Bardock found Goku punching a tree, using just enough force to make a few leaves fall to the ground.

 

"I can't- I dun know how t' say things. Everything I say, Vegeta takes it the wrong way." Goku sighed in frustration and faced his sire.

 

Bardock took out a small sprig from behind his ear to nibble on, "nah, Vegeta's always been like that with others. The only exception being-"

 

"Raditz. Why am I not surprised?"

 

"I don't know how the brat did it, to be honest. He was able to get the Prince to open up and be more alive and less like an unfeeling mannequin. Since he was a kid, Vegeta was always training, or eating, or sleeping, trying to prove himself to be a dismal killing machine to anyone and everyone who dared look in his general direction. He was on his way to becoming the perfect puppet for the Icejins. Luckily, yer brother got to him before they did. Raditz could see through the Prince's pretense and rescued Vegeta from himself."

 

"He blames me for takin' that away from him. I used t' think it was about me bein' stronger, always a step ahead of Vegeta." Goku smiled and rolled his eyes. "Me bein' a third class was the cherry on top."

 

"Perhaps," Bardock added, "but I'm willing to bet my left nut it was never just about that. Breaking the rules was unheard of on Vegeta-sei. It showed how remarkable Vegeta was at not getting caught."

 

Goku was dumbstruck, "Vegeta, a rule breaker?"

 

Bardock chortled, "It's true, those two had a forbidden connection! Vegeta was royalty and Raditz was a common warrior, the Prince's personal guard, to make matters worse!"

 

"How did ya know 'bout all this?"

 

"Who d'ya think kept the King distracted while they cavorted?"

 

"Ha! My dad coverin' for His Highness while that 'Highness' is roughhousin' with the military." Goku giggled at Bardock's surreal tale.

 

"Hey, I may be a poor piss parent, but I always kept tabs on my brat and paid for any kinda trouble he got into. Wish I coulda done a better job with ya." Bardock commented morosely.

 

Goku captured his lips in a short tender kiss, this time, carefully avoiding the ever present twig in Bardock's mouth, "do ya have enough time t' make it up t' me?"

 

Bardock energetically returned the kiss, "let's start by getting yer tail back."

 

 

 

The two warriors flew to Yemma District in Purgatory, the place where transfers to other domains within the Spirit Realm were possible. Goku followed a very confident Bardock through the bustle and hustle of the crowd, taking in the sites and all the many otherworldly beings that crossed their path. 

  
There were very few donning halos that still maintained their physical form, but most entities were only orbs of energy and wisps. There were also many ghoulish looking creatures that seemed as if they came right out of a nightmare; insect-like folks, ogres, fearies, goblins... Some of them made Goku's hair stand on edge.

 

"Easy, kid, don't wanna stare at the wrong creature. Some of them take offense."

 

"How can ya know so much 'bout this place?" Goku chased Bardock into an animal-like bus right before it took off into the sky at lightning speed.

 

"I told ya, I know my way around. I've been dead for a long-ass time, kid. At least a few centuries."

 

"That's impossible! Vegeta-sei was destroyed just several years ago. Ya musta been alive still," Goku sat on one of the soft furry benches inside the vehicle.

 

Sitting next to the insatiably curious Saiyan, Bardock pinched the bridge of his nose and chewed murderously on his twig.

 

"Oy," Bardock sighed, "I WAS still alive but- _Something_ happened when I confronted Frieza. As I was enveloped by Frieza's Supernova that destroyed our planet, I got caught up in some 'time warp' thing, there's no other words for it. I was sent to the past, where I lived out the rest of my days. I was cursed, ya see... That's the only explanation I have come up with." The older warrior touched both sides of his neck, and gently rubbed circles around what looked like bite marks, "I have no idea exactly how long ago that was. Point is; I've been dead a lot longer than all the other Saiyans I once knew. Including my mates."

 

This was dangerous territory, Goku could feel the pain radiating off his sire. It would be better to talk about Bardock's loved ones another time. Goku's face suddenly illuminated, "so that's why yer able t' reach Super Saiyan!"

 

"Yeah. I musta been real close before all that time travel shit happened. I had a vision of you, ya know?"

 

Goku smiled, "I saw that when I read yer thoughts," and added at Bardock's scowl, "on accident! I leave personal memories alone but this 'un called to me. Maybe cuz I was in it..."

 

Bardock covered an embarrassed cough, "we're almost at the Aburaya Bathhouse. We used up... Fifty credits. Fuck, public transportation here is getting more expensive by the minute." Bardock hopped off the bus creature and gave it a scratch behind the ears.

  
As the strange bus took off into the distance, the older Saiyan looked at Goku with a serious expression in his face, "Kakarot, I need yer full attention on this one." The Earth-raised Saiyan stood still, ready to commit Bardock's next words to memory. "I wouldna have chosen this place unless it was absolutely vital. We are here for one reason, a very important one; to have a great time!"

 

"THAT'S IT?!" Goku almost face planted.

 

"I'll do the talking, and you let the bathtub's healing properties work their magic." Bardock passed under a torii that lead towards a huge red and green building. Goku stared open mouthed at the luxury of the place.

 

"Ya sure we can afford this?"

 

"You let me worry about that. Yer gonna have enough problems dealing with yer tail to be concerned with such small matters."

 

"I'm bein' serious, 'Dock. Jus' how many credits have ya collected-" Goku yelped when a hand grabbed and held his buttcheek firmly, "I said; Don't. Worry. I know some folks here and they owe me big time."

 

Goku twisted away from Bardock's grab and pouted, "Fine. I won't."

 

"Yer mouth looks so fuckable when ya do that."

 

Goku's face could not have turned any redder.

 

 

 

Sparkling water, steam filling up the room, and relaxing herbal aromas surrounded two Saiyans soaking in a huge hot tub, making out furiously, each trying to outdo the other.

 

"Mmm, Kakarot- How ya feel... About returning the favor, hm?" Bardock sat astride Goku's lap, purring at the caresses and stray kisses placed over his chest.

 

"Whaddaya mean, 'Dock?" Goku panted, barely able to pause in his actions. Getting his tail back had been a painful travesty all by itself, but the instant flooding of unknown animalistic emotions overwhelmed the younger Saiyan. Bardock had warned him about certain unavoidable 'mood swings', having been without his tail all his adult life would create a retroactive whiplash as Goku's instincts returned full force.

 

"I mean suck **me** off, for a change." Goku perked up at those words and set out to lick and bite his way down Bardock's torso, lifting him out of the warm water in the process.

 

 

Maybe it was because Goku was too eager, or maybe it was inexperience, Bardock found himself wincing and pulling Goku's head away more often than not.

 

"Less teeth, Kakarot!"

 

"How'm supposed t' do that?! Take 'em out?!" Goku was becoming impatient as well.

 

"Yer supposed to wrap yer lips around them!"

 

"HUH?"

 

Bardock backed away with a growl, "Look, kid, this isn't working and I really wanna get my rocks off. With practice I'm sure ya'll be half as good as me, but as it stands, you suck!"

 

Goku and Bardock stared at eachother before barking out in laughter.

 

"King Kai's bad puns are startin' t' rub off on ya," Goku wiped a stray tear.

 

"Promise to put me outta my misery if it gets worse." Bardock regained his composure faster than the soft hearted Saiyan. He would have to remain indulgent until Goku got a grasp on his Saiyan side, mainly the unrefined aggressiveness.

 

"Hey, here's something we can try," Bardock wiggled his eyebrows and stepped out of the tub. Sitting on the edge and bringing his knees to his chest, Bardock parted his legs leaving nothing uncovered for Goku's eyes, the younger Saiyan wiped a string of drool from his own mouth, "Lemme show ya a neat trick. It's a little 'tool of the trade' a Saiyan learns early in life."

 

Bardock's tail traveled between his spread legs to circle around his opening. Goku watched mesmerized as the tip pushed through the tight ring of muscle and slowly disappeared inside his father's body. Bardock threw his head back and moaned in ecstasy, Goku was torn between watching the handsome face twisted in pleasure and watching his father's tail thrust in and out of his ass.

 

"Damn," the younger Saiyan gulped, his own tail swishing in the water wildly.

 

"Like what ya see, Kakarot?" Bardock lay back on his elbows fully enjoying the attention his son was giving him. "It's really useful when ya don't have any available Saiyans around to fuck, see?"

 

"I see... I wanna try that, too!" Goku placed the tip of his tail next to Bardock's entrance. Seeing how the scarred Saiyan's cock twitched at the suggestion, in addition to the furious blush staining Bardock's cheeks, Goku went ahead and penetrated him, the two tails created a delicious stretch that had the older Saiyan writhing in ecstasy.

 

"Ooooh, fuck, kid. This feels wonderful!"

 

"Ya feel fantastic, too, 'Dock." Goku wondered if it would be possible for a Saiyan to orgasm just from stimulating their tail. Why Vegeta had never tried to regrow his was beyond him. The Prince had to have known how delectable it felt to have the fur stroked and surrounded by tight heat.

  
Bardock was enjoying the feeling of both appendages assaulting his passage when he felt a finger touch the slit right below his jewels.

 

"Don't touch there!" Bardock sat up and wrenched the exploring hand away.

 

"Does it hurt?" Goku was surprised at Bardock's sudden change of smell. It was a sweeter scent that was sure to torment Goku the more he kept breathing it in.

 

"N-no," Bardock noticed the change in his scent as well, "just let it be."

 

Curious about the tiny breach he found between Bardock's legs and the divine smell coming from it, Goku leaned in to nuzzle at it, "F-FUUUU-AAAAAH! Shit, stop!" Goku raised his head to look at the older saiyan.

 

"You... came?"

 

Bardock lay on the floor of the bath, arms thrown over his face, and breathing heavily, "Yes, gods damn it. Ya couldn't well leave it alone," the older Saiyan lifted his head to glare at the grinning Saiyan, "I suppose you'll want me to take care of yer unfinished business?"

 

Goku beamed, his grin getting bigger, "get t' work, 'Dock," he drawled and sat back down in the hot water. He would let that peculiar part of his sire's anatomy go unquestioned. For now.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not happy with this one. The english language is beyond my mental capabilities. I've reread it so many times the words are blurring into each other and I can't make sense of them anymore T_T According to grammarly.com there are 131 writing issues in this chapter.  
> https://snag.gy/pmF6ZP.jpg  
> But I need to pay to have them corrected. Not happening.  
> Also, I sometimes purposely use bad english in the Saiyans' speech. I figure they're not very good at languaging either XD
> 
>  ~~On a brighter note, I'm considering adding some illustrations to this fic :D Not entirely sold on the idea though.~~  
>  It's done.


	6. Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to hate it when fanfics included songs in their story T_T  
> I would just skip through those parts and ignore the lyrics. I blame Shenronprincess for inadvertently making me more accepting of this weird phenomena that is music <3 and I entirely blame one of her stories for making me WANT to write a dance scene. If you haven't read her stuff, stop reading this crap, and go check it out!

Bardock broke the surface of the water one more time, gulping for air, "ya trying t- *cough* to drown me, ya bastard?!"

Bardock was dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Goku glowered at the insult and submerged his father again. The smug Saiyan brought Bardock's mouth against his dick and waited for him to accommodate it down his throat before pumping Bardock's head up and down the shaft.

The older Saiyan was allowed to come up for air only when he started to struggle, otherwise he was stuck underwater trying to get the stronger Saiyan off. It was inconvenient, to put it mildly, but it wouldn't be the first time Bardock had performed such activities while being underwater. There were only about a handful of 'first times' left for him to experience.

 

Goku let the Saiyan emerge and said in a raunchy voice, "if ya'd hurry up and do a good job I wouldna have t' keep ya down there for so long." Bardock seethed at the implication. Before the indignant Saiyan could mouth any protest, Goku dunked him once more and shoved his cock passed the Saiyan's lips, keeping him there for a while longer than usual.

Dark spots appeared as Bardock's vision blurred, still, he was determined to put an end to this and show Goku just how good of a job he could do. He had a reputation to uphold, after all.

One hard suction and well placed tongue action finally tipped Goku over the edge. Bardock had no energy left to swallow the Saiyan's essence, the last thing he saw before being yanked up was a hypnotizing column of smokey white essence dissolving in the darkness.

 

 

  
Goku was acting very apologetic after the ordeal, even though Bardock had assured him that he had enjoyed himself just as much, "I've passed out many times during, after, AND before sex, Kakarot. It's no big deal." Bardock nibbled on a stick while drying himself.

 

"It was still too dangerous. I couldn't control myself, 'Dock! It was almost as if I didn't care if ya died, just as long as I got off..."

 

Bardock laughed joylessly, "you and every other Saiyan ever! We're not made of glass, kid. We can handle a little tough love," Bardock faced his son, "I got ya something, I hope it fits." He handed Goku a flat brown box secured with a cord, "open it and see if ya like it."

 

Goku's eyes brightened as he untied the knot. Feeling giddy as the top came off, he examined the contents, "is this...?"

 

"Yup!"

 

"Oh, wow! This is terrific!" Goku pulled the black spandex on, it was a tight fit but stretchy and comfortable all the same.

 

"Now ya can show off that sweet ass of yours," Bardock sneered at the shy Saiyan, "put the rest on."

 

Goku slipped the armor on, along with a pair of boots and fingerless arm length gloves. The chest plate was identical to his father's except for the missing hip guards and color scheme; Bardock's was green and dark cerulean whereas Goku's was black and bright red orange.

 

"I love it!" Goku spun in a circle trying to catch a glimpse of the whole picture but just ended up running into his ancestor.

 

"Ya look like a real Saiyan now. Tail, armor..." Bardock smirked and embraced the younger Saiyan, "you've come a long way, Kakarot. I'm- Proud of ya," he smoothed his hands down Goku's arms and stepped back. Bardock turned around to grab his own attire, when he felt two strong arms embrace him from behind. Goku was shaking a little as his nose buried in his father's neck.

  
Bardock, now a little embarrassed, twisted his way around to face the troubled Saiyan. "Kakarot?"

 

"I'm hard again!" Goku whined.

 

The scarred warrior face-faulted.

 

 

  
The fighters left the bathhouse in high spirits. Goku's nearly insatiable appetite had cost an arm and a leg but Bardock would do it ten times over if only to see the content grin on Goku's face once the bottomless barrel was filled.

They decided, much to Goku's vexation, to hit the fun part of town and wind down before calling it a day, Bardock had made reservations in a crummy looking inn, but he assured Goku, the breakfast rolls they served there were 'to die for'. The Saiyans skipped down the heavily transited roads, Goku enjoying the ethereal scene while nighttime covered the domain they were in, when Bardock stopped at a pub entrance.

 

"Heh, North Quadrant Nighthouse. I suppose we can start here." Bardock gallivanted inside and yanked Goku by the arm when he didn't follow.

 

The young warrior let himself be lead inside, "I dun know, 'Dock. What is it ya do in these places?"

 

"Other than let loose and drink yerself stupid? Not much. I've met a few interesting characters in places like these, and ya never know when they're gonna come in handy."

 

Goku drew his eyebrows together, "ya mean use 'em."

 

"That's another way to put it."

 

As much as the Earth raised Saiyan did not agree with Bardock's M.O. he kept it to himself. It would be naive to pretend to know the inner workings of an unfamiliar dimension. Bardock knew much more about this place than Goku would ever care to know for himself.

As they sat down at a table, Goku noticed a section of the pub that was cut off from the main area. He could see colorful lights spilling through gaps between the curtains that secluded that space.

 

"What's over there?"

 

Bardock, took a sip of the drink he just ordered, "Hm? Not sure, a lot of noise... And the smell of sex, very unpleasant, I may add."

 

Goku covered his mouth to hide his snickering, "One would think ya'd **like** that," Goku teased.

 

Bardock scooted over to where Goku was seated and ran a hand through the younger Saiyan's hair, "Non-Saiyan sex stench. VERY unpleasant."

 

Goku let Bardock manhandle his hair until a familiar sound reached his ears. Sharp hearing was both a curse and a blessing.

 

"That sounds like music!"

 

"Ohohoh, no. We are not going over there." Bardock informed in a non bargaining tone.

 

"C'moooon!" Goku tugged at Bardock's arm warmers excitedly, "I loved dancin' back on Earth, 'n it's a healthier way t' unwind than drinkin' yerself stupid'."

 

"We're dead, ya brat. We don't need to worry about health." It was too late to get this point across to the other Saiyan, as Bardock watched him bounce towards the shady section of the tavern and disappear behind thick curtains.

 

"Shit." Bardock followed.

 

 

  
Goku was more than thrilled his father joined him. The smell wasn't as bad as the other Saiyan made it out to be, and the place reminded him too much about Bulma's many party bashes to mind either way. There was a stage in the middle with lights spilling everywhere and sound coming from unknown sources, and a few of the partygoers moving to the rhythm of whatever strange melody was playing. At the end of the raised platform was a machine that resembled an old fashioned jukebox, only it didn't have anything but buttons with different symbols next to them.

 

"How does this thing work?"

 

A tall horned individual who was nearby approached the Saiyan and asked in a deep voice, "Which is your st'ar?"

 

"E-e-excuse me?" Goku couldn't help but gawk at the creature.

 

"Which planet'ary system do you hail from?"

 

"He comes from Earth, Wabro," Bardock provided the information.

 

"Bard'ack! A surprise to meet you here, and with a mort'al body, no less. You are brave and ill-advised," the creature elegantly saluted the older Saiyan before pointing at a blue lit button and glancing at Goku, "this is the choice you desire. T'ake care of the company you have chosen." The creature trudged along the crowd without giving the Saiyans another thought.

 

Bardock ran his hands down his face and turned to his replica, "don't..."

 

"I have a thousand questions." Goku bore into his father's pleading eyes.

 

"I'm sure ya do but save them for another time. Look, that blue button, that's the one that connects to Earth."

 

"Ya mean like a radio station?"

 

"The fuck's a radio?"

 

"Nevermind, how do I select the songs?"

 

"Like most else around here, ya just think about it and it happens."

 

Goku, although skeptical, did as told. Sure enough, the song he was thinking about suddenly blasted around them.

 

"Oh, wow! This is great!"

 

"Ok, kid, I'll let ya take it from here. I'm gonna go to the bar and get sloshed."

 

"Dance with me," the younger Saiyan piped up.

 

Bardock turned several shades of green and shook his head furiously, "Warriors don't dance, Kakarot. If ya wanna make a fool outta yerself, fine by me, but don't expect me to join ya."

 

Goku put on his 'kicked puppy dog' face and stuck out his lower lip, "please?"

 

"N-no..."

 

"Ya owe me for not bombardin' ya with all kinds of questions," the younger Saiyan purred, leaning closer to Bardock, "and it's lotsa fun."

 

Bardock could pick out the other Saiyan's pheromones in the heavily scent polluted air and his resolve almost broke, "it's lotsa 'stupid'," Bardock let Goku nuzzle his cheek, the Earth raised Saiyan was purring and swishing his tail back and forth between them.

 

"Enough! Dammit, if ya want me so bad, let's just go back to the inn, or an alley."

 

"That's not the point! It's all 'bout lettin' the **music** inside of ya."

 

"I rather let something else inside me..." Bardock groused. 

 

Goku thought of another song, pressed the blue button again and jumped up to the elevated dance floor. He started moving to the rhythm, beckoning Bardock with his hands to join him. The older Saiyan laughed in disbelief at what he was about to do. Damn his captivating son and those mesmerizing hips.

 

 _~I know you want me_  
_I made it obvious that I want you too~_

 

Bardock staggered to the middle of the dance floor and joined Goku, who was now snapping his posterior to and fro, his hands travelling all over his frame.

The unaccustomed Saiyan gracelessly swayed his hips, trying to follow the more experienced Saiyan's moves. Bardock kept falling out of sync, not knowing what to do with his hands or legs. Earth was certainly full of weird costumes.

 

_~Damn I like the way that you move~_

 

Goku leaned in and helpfully whispered, "listen t' the music, feel it," Goku mouthed against his lover's skin, leaving small kisses wherever his mouth lead him. Bardock closed his eyes and tried to do as told.

 

_~Cause I already know what you wanna do~_

 

What was the point of all this? "I feel stupid..." Bardock grumbled irritatedly.

 

_~Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do~_

 

Goku reached around Bardock's hips and grabbed him by the base of his tail, pulling him flush against his body. Goku nipped and licked the older Saiyan's throat, all the while gyrating their hips to the beat of the music. Bardock groaned, failing to focus on the music and not the distracting attentions of the other Saiyan.

 

_~But tonight I'm fucking you~_

 

"Shit!" Bardock gasped as he felt a familiar stirring in his loins. If the younger Saiyan kept rubbing his pelvis against him in this manner, Bardock was sure he'd melt. Instinctively, the older Saiyan started matching Goku move for move, but the moment Goku spun him around, pistoning their hips together and caressing Bardock's frame with hands and tail, his mind went blank and was instead filled with sound and sensations.

  
Saiyans weren't known for their modesty, but they had already attracted too much attention from a few bystanders, a couple of them actually approached to ogle at the rare sight of Saiyans grinding against each other, practically humping, and truthfully, all Bardock wanted to do at the moment was leave this place and impale himself on his brat's gorgeous cock.

They were already out of breath and danced through several songs, when the Earth Saiyan had quite enough of their spectators' whistling and catcalling, one of them bold enough to reach for Bardock's tail. Goku growled at the humanoid and left the illuminated platform, dragging Bardock along, passing through curtains and double doors, all the way to the back alley.

 

"Now what-" Goku killed the rest of Bardock's sentence with a fierce kiss. Hands that once had saved the universe from obliteration grabbed the scarred Saiyan's onyx locks and deliberately tugged his head all the way back, bearing an alabaster throat. Bardock felt adrenaline coursing through his veins at the look of undiluted savagery in the, otherwise, carefree face. It was terrifying, yet exhilarating.

 

"Nobody touches yer tail when I'm around," the raspy, guttural command in Goku's voice shook Bardock to the core, "I almost ripped that thing's throat out with my teeth!" Goku bared sharp fangs at Bardock, and his eyes flashed crimson. Bardock started releasing progesterone to help calm the bloodlusting creature, the tip of his tail gently swiped underneath Goku's nose and the younger Saiyan breathed in the scent. Slowly, the beast receded, and the sweet, innocent spirit that was Son Goku returned.

 

Goku released Bardock's hair as an agonized look covered his delicate features, "I- I'm so sorry..."

 

Bardock cracked his neck a few times, still agitated from Goku's raw display, "there's nothing to be sorry for, kid. It's normal for a Saiyan to be overprotective of an unclaimed mate."

 

"I'll claim ya then." Goku soothed his hands over Bardock's face.

 

"Ya can't," Bardock closed his eyes, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... it's _complicated_."

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I used is Enrique Iglesias' "Tonight I'm fucking you".  
> *dies*
> 
>  
> 
> Trivia time!  
>  _One of the little known effects of progesterone is that it has a calming effect by activating the GABA receptor sites._  
>  -Google
> 
> I have no idea what GABA is, but I found this info very interesting. There are many different types of hormones that can be released and affect the brain/mood/etc in certain ways O_O
> 
> I'm TOTALLY on board with this shit.


	7. Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oy vey... here goes...  
> Short chapter but I'm uploading the next one also ;D
> 
> I hope it doesn't get too confusing. I'll be happy to answer any questions, and/or change stuff around if it doesn't make sense.
> 
> I guess this is my take on the Saiyan genders and/or biological sex, because 'fuck my brain'.
> 
> Like humans have the 'men and women' (which is total crap according to new studies coming from unreliable sources), Saiyans have latchers (they are able to form a knot >///<) and lockers (all Saiyans can 'lock' on said knot >///<). So, since they are all intersexed there really isn't a gender/sex classification among them, including pronouns and all that stuff. Like it should be -_- 
> 
> The word 'catcher' is derogatory because I want it to be XD It implies that a Saiyan can only get power boosts the easy way; through sex.
> 
>  
> 
> There are four ways for a Saiyan to get a base power boost:
> 
> *Through connection (sex), easiest. The 6th chakra, found at the base of the spine [legit], is activated during sex and adds a small amount to the overall energy. Works only for the locker when he's being knotted by a latcher. >///<
> 
> *Through appropriation (killing), most common. For every time a Saiyan kills another Saiyan who has killed a Saiyan who has killed other Saiyans, and so forth, the power boost increases exponentially.
> 
> *Through aging, rarest. Cuz Saiyans are warriors and they most often die in battle and never reach an old age. Saiyans have a small power boost when they reach their first age, generally, as young children. The second age is when they reach sexual maturity, and the third age is when they reach a dramatic power boost. There is a legend that talks about a fourth and final age where the Saiyan transcends, their oozaru form and base form combine to create a new form [similar to a ssj4].
> 
> *Through zenkai power-ups (the one we are all familiar with), most dangerous. When a Saiyan recovers from the brink of death, they gain an incredible power boost.
> 
>  
> 
> There's also that 'awakening' thing that Super Kami Guru does but that's cheating XD

The updated warning system placed throughout the realm had picked up an unusual trace of energy, the kind that would emanate from a being who had travelled through time without proper clearance. The sensors had picked up on it since the early hours of this dimension's equivalent of 'morning' and alerted the authorities to the presence of a lawbreaker they had been searching for years on end.

An orb sent to investigate this reprobate was cleverly camouflaged as a street light, all the while watching the Saiyan's every move. Patiently waiting for the right time to return to the Spirit Realm's 'Stop Criminal Activities Plan', also known as 'SCAP', Headquarters and confirm that this was, indeed, the entity they had been looking for, the orb stayed watchful, focused on the dank alley that was abandoned except for two individuals arguing between heated kisses.

 

 

Goku paused his frantic endearments only to catch his breath and insist on claiming Bardock.

 

"Mmmm, Kakarot, I wish ya could, but yer not a latcher. I can tell as much by the scent of yer tail, and even if you started training yerself to be one, yer too old. I'm sorry, kid, but ya won't ever be able to claim any Saiyan." Bardock felt the other travel down his body, his son kneeled in front of him, snuggling against his crotch.

 

"Then ya claim me."

 

"Can't do that either. I never cared to train myself to become a latcher because; **A** , I don't have the drive, and **B** , I fucking love to be on the receiving end."

 

Goku looked up at his sire, "so, we're both catches?"

 

The scarred fighter recoiled, "catchers*, just- Don't use that word, especially around the Prince. It's an offensive term."

 

Goku was distraught at the news that neither one could claim the other. He could not, however, risk having another surge of this violent behavior. He could get into serious trouble if he let his instincts get the best of him. Maybe this was the reason Vegeta decided to forget about recovering his tail, he wouldn't have to deal with all this crap... And he wouldn't be affected by Goku's presence.

The defender of the universe bawled in bitterness against his partner's groin at the thought of the Prince preferring to remain amputated rather than jeopardize their lifelong rivalry.

 

At his son's outburst, Bardock pulled Goku up to his feet and touched the distraught Saiyan's chin with his tail, "calm down, kid. Yer craving will diminish once ya get used to having yer tail and are able to control it."

 

"In the meantime, people can get hurt! Is there any other way t' get rid of it?"

 

"Ya can either have sex, or have a 'false claim', where ya use fingers instead of- You know. But that's used as a last resort during heat. Yer not in heat, so it'd be useless to even try, and fucking will help ya chill out anyway." Goku silently weighed his options while Bardock continued, "the possessiveness will still be there, but if you catch someone who's sexually approaching me ya'll be less likely to flip and murder them."

 

"Ok. I'll do it. I'll have sex... with ya."

 

"Ya absolutely sure?" Bardock smirked, "Cuz once ya go Saiyan, ya won't like downplayin'!" Goku tilted his head in confusion. "Nevermind, let's just say; ya'll lose interest in other species."

 

"Oh. Well, that's no problem," the young Saiyan said cheerfully, "I never been interested in others till now!"

 

Bardock slowly looked up at him, "you have a partner. On Earth."

 

"Ya mean Chichi? I love her a lot, but I wouldna say I'm _interested_ in her."

 

"B-but you have a kid. You musta had sex, right?"

 

Goku contemplated this for a while, "Is that what she did...?"

 

Bardock sighed in defeat as he slid to the floor, "I'm stuck with a complete virgin!" He mumbled, covering his face.

 

"A what?"

 

"Yer a virgin, Kakarot. Even though ya've had sex, yer a virgin!"

 

"Is that bad?"

 

"In Vegeta-sei, yes. I gather ya already knew as much from reading my mind?"

 

"Uh, no. I just skimmed through a few things, heheh." Goku laughed humorlessly and scratched the back of his neck.

 

"Fuck. Well, virgins were seen as a nuisance. Nobody wanted to do the breaking in because it could get really messy, and not in the good way. We actually had trained latchers to do that job for the rest, a lucrative job at that, my brat made quite a decent living." The older Saiyan rose to his feet, "don't ya worry, I'll still help ya out."

 

"Gee, thanks," his partner groused.

 

"And by the time ya get yer first heat, ya'll be good and trained enough to make things easier for me," Bardock winked.

 

He kissed Goku's displeased scowl, discretely backing him up into the dark alley brick wall. Goku became sandwiched between a rock and a hard place, kissing the other as if his life depended on it. His tail twitched as it started releasing pheromones into the night air, his hands wrapped around Bardock's neck to pull him in closer, hips rubbed insistently against one another.

 

"'Dock," the Earth raised Saiyan panted his father's name, "will this always feel so wonderful?"

 

Bardock paused his caresses to look at his son, surprised at the forwardness of his admission, "yer something special, ya know that, kid?"

 

Goku frowned a little, "I've been told that before. Never could tell if I was bein' praised or insulted."

 

The scarred Saiyan laughed at those words, "I don't know about the others, but I mean it as a compliment," he smiled back at his son and continued kissing him breathless. When it was time to take it further, Bardock palmed his companion through the new spandex, eliciting a drawn out moan, and swiftly pulled down his own getup. Lowering himself to the ground, Bardock used one hand to free Goku's erection and started loving it with his mouth, while his other hand circled behind himself to prepare for the main activity.

 

Goku threw his head back enjoying the feel of the Saiyan's tongue on his hot flesh, "'Dock, I'm close!"

 

"Already?!" That earned him a glare, but Bardock was never one to 'not milk' a situation, "damn, I'm good!" He stood up and flashed a cheshire smile at his unamused son.

 

"Cut it out, will ya?," Goku snatched his dick away from the snickering tease, "I can't control it!"

 

"Hey, it's fine!" Bardock whispered in his son's ear, "I'm close, too," the scarred warrior turned around to lean against the opposite wall presenting himself, "so, hurry up."

 

"What am I supposed t' do?"

 

"Grab yer cock and stick it in..."

 

"Won't that hurt?"

 

"Nothing I can't take, 'sides, I'm lubricated already."

 

"Lubi- what?"

 

"Our tail gland helps Saiyans self lubri- Look, just hurry up and do it!"

 

Goku walked up to his father and spread his cheeks apart, closely examining the tiny entrance there, twitching and covered in a clear substance, "I dun think it'll... fit." Up close, the heavenly scent hit Goku full force, his chest started rumbling.

 

Bardock slapped his face, "bigger things have fit just fine, so will ya stop dawdling and- Aaah!" The curious Saiyan tasted some of the slick that was dribbling down the other's cleft. It tasted heavenly.

 

"K-kakarot! Get ON with it-" Bardock gnashed his teeth together and growled.

 

"But it tastes so good!" He took another swipe with his tongue, the pure and sweet concentrated flavor that was 'Bardock' invaded his senses.

 

Bardock could do nothing but tremble and let the brat have his fill, trying not to climax in the process.

 

An eternity and a half later, Goku stood up, a determined look on his face, "Bardock- I'm puttin' it in ya..."

 

"Fucking finally," the older Saiyan exhaled in relief.

 

Goku aligned himself with Bardock's asshole and pushed forward.

 

  
As the warriors were occupied in their activities, the undetected informant decided it had seen enough and inconspicuously returned to SCAP Headquarters. It was a certainty now that the Saiyan by the name of 'Bardock' had finally been found.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Not very happy with the drawing, but a friend of mine said it didn't have to be perfect ^^ so i yolo'd it.~~  
>  Thanks, laci! <3
> 
> Ok, I totally redrew this bitch XD Much better now.


	8. Gratification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!!!! I hope it's acceptable cuz I just read it right now and... idk. 
> 
> ~~Sketch(es?) will be up some other time~~ it's up! ORZ

Bardock angrily flung open the door to his and Goku's suite and stormed directly to the cleansing room, leaving his garments strew around the floor as he made his way into the shower.

 

"I'm sorry!"

 

" _'Sorry'_ doesn't fix things, Kakarot," Bardock lashed out as he turned on the spray of water.

 

"Ya felt too good, I jus' couldn't stop it from happenin'," Goku put on his best kicked puppy face, to no avail.

 

Bardock peeked around the shower curtain to glower at the three pump chump, "oh, great. That makes me feel so much better." Bardock closed the curtain and continued with his cold shower.

 

Goku pulled the curtain opened just to have it snatched closed by the infuriated Saiyan, "I promise I'll last longer next time!"

 

"So ya say," Bardock barked from behind the plastic shield.

 

Goku hastily took off his armor and parted the curtain all the way, stepping into the shower.

 

"Whaddaya think yer doing?!" The ex Commander's tail lashed out angrily.

 

"I'm gonna wash yer back," Goku lathered his hands and ran them down the other Saiyan's backside, massaging it tenderly, "it's the least I can do."

 

"The least ya can do is suck me off, but yer no good at that either!"

 

Something snapped inside the younger warrior, the sensation one gets when being challenged. Goku felt the urge to do whatever it took to prove himself worthy, to put his smart-mouth sire in his place and make him swallow those cutting words. Son Goku felt, for the first time, humiliated. And he was not happy about it.

He spun the vexed Saiyan around by the shoulders banging him against the shower stall, several tiles cracked and chipped off. Before Bardock could utter a word, the offended warrior ravished his father's lips with his own, and seized the base of his partner's tail. Immediately, Bardock's knees buckle and he was forced to use his son's bulk as leverage. Goku rubbed circles around Bardock's tail gland, completely shattering the older warrior's pissed off demeanor provoked by the foul up in the alley.

There was still some foam left on Bardock's back which Goku used to add slickness to his fingers. Feeling his way around a well toned ass, Goku found Bardock's entrance and slammed in a finger to the last knuckle. Bardock yelled as he wrapped his legs around the other Saiyan's waist and writhed in ecstasy after another finger joined the first and started pumping in and out of his ass ruthlessly.

 

"Oh, FUCK!"

 

Goku wasted no time finding and assaulting Bardock's sweet spot, more tiles broke off the wall as Bardock smashed his own head against it. The younger Saiyan nipped and licked at Bardock's throat leaving red marks and love bites all over.

Goku's next maneuver short circuited Bardock's brain; a third finger was added, and Goku channeled some of his ki to the tip of those fingers and gave Bardock the ultimate ass blast of his life. The assaulted Saiyan came, shouting a string of expletives that would make a sailor pale. While Bardock rode the last waves of his orgasm, Goku lowered his father's trembling legs down to the floor, a stern look decorated Goku's face.

 

"Un-holy... Shit! How did ya-?"

 

"Dun even think I'm finished with ya," Goku snarled at his trembling partner.

 

Bardock groaned and closed his eyes, leaning on the damaged shower wall for support, "Gimme a minute..."

 

He didn't finish that sentence when he was yanked out of the bathroom and tossed unceremoniously on the bed, "the hell are ya doing?!"

 

Goku pushed Bardock flat on his back and exposed his sharp teeth, "I'm doin' **you** ," Goku licked around Bardock's nipples and pinned his father's hands against the mattress when he was almost shoved off, "I'm gonna make ya eat yer words," he twisted his partner around and spread his ass cheeks apart, "'n I'll have ya apologizin' t' me before I'm through with ya!"

 

"F- Ahhhh!" Bardock howled out as his lover's mouth went straight for his groin. The scarred Saiyan became hard again in a matter of seconds, the hands on his buttocks kept him from bucking into that lecherous tongue.

Goku was dead set on not leaving one inch of skin untouched, biting Bardock's muscular ass, and sucking at the base of his tail. If Bardock hadn't been dead already, he surely would have died by the time Goku decided to swipe his tongue over the small slit he had found when they were in the bathhouse.

 

"HAAA! Please, K-kakarot. Not- **THERE!** "

 

Hearing the demanding pleas did nothing to assuage the burning desire to see his ancestor come undone, Goku instead poked his tongue inside and swirled the fleshy appendage around a couple of times before tongue fucking him shamelessly. Bardock let out a shrill scream accompanied by the most wonderful flavor Goku had ever tasted flowing out of this unusual crevice.

His partner was out of breath and still moaning when the last drop of that ambrosia poured into his mouth. Goku lifted his head to assess the damage; he had completely destroyed the other Saiyan. Small tremors wracked Bardock's flushed body, his mouth hung wide open, drool staining the comforter, and his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Goku stretched over the older fighter and gently licked his ear.

 

"I'm not done yet," Goku whispered and placed a sweet kiss on father's unscarred cheek.

 

The Saiyan sobbed, shaking his head, "n-no more... Please- Lemme rest for awhile."

 

His request fell on deaf ears as Goku manhandled him until he was on his back and started licking a path down his taught body.

 

"Uuuugh, kid, gimme a break!" Bardock mewled at the energetic Saiyan.

 

"Not til ya apologize for the rude things ya said," Goku reached Bardock's member and started sucking at the tip, coaxing it back to hardness.

 

"I- I'm sorry."

 

"That sounded fake."

 

"Fuck! Whadda ya want me to say? Forgive me, oh, great powerful one, bane of injustice and killer of legends..." The sarcastic warrior chuckled wistfully at his own bitter humor.

 

The younger Saiyan paused to look at his doppleganger dead in the eye, "that gives me an idea. But first, this." Goku licked his hand and began stroking his companion's cock. Bardock winced at the harsh treatment on his oversensitized organ, and not long after Goku had started his caressing, the younger Saiyan dove in and softly ran his teeth over the head of the shaft.

 

"Gods-DAMMIT!" Bardock was soon sporting a raging erection, much to his offspring's amusement, and hid his face under a pillow, "shitty brat!"

 

"Ya DO like a li'l pain!" The Earth Saiyan smirked devilishly at his hot tempered partner.

 

"Only when it's done right." The older Saiyan snarled.

 

"Get up on all fours, 'Dock. I've waited long enough."

 

"Yer kidding me!" Bardock removed the pillow and stared in disbelief. He did, however, do as he was told after seeing the murderous blaze in his son's eyes.

 

Once he turned around, getting on his hands and knees, his rear high in the air, Bardock felt the spike in Goku's power level. He could see golden colors dancing along the walls, and finally realized what his wayward son was about to do, "Kakarot, what the fuck are ya thinking?!" He whipped his head around and stared wide eyed at the Super Saiyan positioning himself right behind him.

 

"Oh, fuck my life," Bardock's whine turned into a full fledged roar of agony and pleasure as his lover pierced through the tight ring of muscle.

 

Any other tourist resort would have called the cops to report a murder. As it stood, the Spirit Realm inhabitants showed little to no concern, especially where the warrior races were involved.

 

"AAAHA-FFFFU-HUUUUCK!" The older of the two closed his eyes shut as tears poured down his cheeks. It was pure, electrifying bliss to have that engorged cock ramming in and out of him.

 

"Say- Yer- Sorry!" The commanding tone of voice hardly registered in Bardock's muddled mind.

 

"G-gods! I'm sorry- I under- Estimated- Ya... NNGG! OH, MY GODS!" Goku pistoned his hips hitting directly on that bundle of nerves deep inside the scarred warrior. But before Bardock could climax a third time, the Super Saiyan pulled out and spun him around.

 

"I wanna see yer face when ya come," Goku's husky voice made Bardock's toes curl, "and I wanna hear ya shoutin' my name!" He drove in again, the angle making it all the better to pound against the older Saiyan's prostate over and over until Bardock's throat was raw from all the delicious sounds rushing out of his mouth.

 

"'Dock," Goku leaned in to peck Bardock's parted lips, "ya need t' come now!" The young Saiyan grunted and wrapped his tail around Bardock's dick. It only took four strokes to make the other peek.

 

"Oh, fff- NG-AAAH KAKAROOOOOOT!" Bardock spilled over himself, his son's chest, and the tail still wrapped firmly around his pulsating erection. The sudden and constant contraction of his insides tipped Goku over the edge, and he came with a harsh whimper.

 

Both fighters flopped on the bed completely exhausted, and the younger Saiyan let go of his transformation.

 

"Oh. My. Fucking. GODS!" Bardock heaved, he could barely move his limbs.

 

Goku removed himself from his spent lover and snuggled up against him, throwing a heavy well toned arm around his sire, "told ya- I'd last- Longer..."

 

"Fuck. Me." Bardock closed his eyes and smiled.

 

"T'morrow- After breakfast."

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a fantastic time writing the beginning of this chapter XD couldn't stop laughing at the hilarity. MY KID had to tell me to calm down like 3 times because I was laughing so hard. (My kid IS NOT reading this O_O fyi)


	9. Downtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma upload the image first this time ^^
> 
> Ok. Chapter is up and the story FINALLY begins T_T

Afternoon light bathed two freshly showered bodies lounging on what was left of the suite's bed, Goku had kept his promise to fuck Bardock after breakfast. The two warriors had gone downstairs to the lobby and gathered ten trays full of delicious hors d'oeuvres and a few dozen vitamin water bottles, raising many eyebrows at that. Goku hadn't been able to keep his hands off the other Saiyan, speaking obscenities and making promises of having Bardock scream 'rape' at the top of his lungs, and only when they had been asked by the receptionist to 'get a room' had they become aware of the intoxicating amount of pheromones they'd been releasing all over the dining area.

Almost half the other guests had been appalled, either covering their 'noses' or fanning the air around them in mock attempt to shoo away the smell. Some hadn't even notice, and a considerable amount had been keen to show just how interested they were in joining in on the Saiyans' fun. Naturally, Goku and Bardock had turned down the few lewd offers and chosen to take their leftovers upstairs to their room.

The trays were wiped clean just in time for Goku to tackle his father and begin a new session of intense sex.

 

 

Bardock now lay down with his arms under his head nibbling on a stick he had kept in his bandana. Goku was sitting on his lover's abs, massaging his frame gently, tails intertwined.

 

"How ya holdin' up, 'Dock?"

 

"That musta been the longest, 'bestest' binge fucking I've had in my life AND death." Both Saiyans chuckled. Goku stared fondly at his sire.

 

"I feel better, ya know? Less..." The young warrior waved his hand around searching for the right word.

 

"Bloodthirsty?" Goku nodded at Bardock's contribution, "Thought so," the older Saiyan continued, "I think yer new self just needed to be broken in." Bardock winked at his blushing son, "speaking of which, why don't **I** break **you** in?"

 

"Whaddaya mean?" Goku shifted his head in interest. Was there even more he could learn from his new instructor?

 

Bardock sat up and removed that pesky little twig to kiss his naive companion fully on the mouth, "I mean; how about I do all those fucking fantastic things ya did to me last night? And this morning. And a couple of minutes ago."

 

"Ya- ya mean...?"

 

The scarred warrior waited for Goku to make up his mind.

 

"I dun know if I'll be any good at it."

 

Bardock snorted jovially, "kid, ya don't have to do much. Let me take charge. Give ME a chance to shine?"

 

Goku smiled at his father and lay on the broken mattress, "ok, 'Dock. Whatever ya say."

 

The dismissed suitor raised an eyebrow, "oh, ya think I can't outdo ya, eh?"

 

"I'm sayin' I'd love t' see ya try," the Earth Saiyan's killer smirk was not unlike his father's.

 

Bardock lay on top of the sassy fighter and slowly brushed his nose up and down Goku's neck, along the back of his ear, and down the side of his face, breathing in his son's unique fragrance and making him giggle in the process.

 

"I'm beginning to think it was a bad idea to have yer tail grow back." Bardock said playfully.

 

"Ya kiddin'?! One of the best things that's ever happened t' me since bein' in Otherworld. That is, after I get really used t' it."

 

"Mmmm... And yer nine thousand times more attractive with one," the older Saiyan grabbed his partner's tail and sucked on the tip.

 

Goku sighed and enjoyed the praise bestowed upon his most precious limb. He even started rising to the occasion. His mind, however, suddenly conjured an image Goku couldn't quite put his finger on. It festered until he had to ask something that could ruin the mood.

 

"What did mom look like?"

 

Bardock had a coughing fit as he swallowed and choked on the end of Goku's tail. "W-waddaya mean?"

 

"My mother..."

 

The Saiyan pondered for a while, "Oh, ya mean Gine? Well uh, Gine was um- Very beautiful, but not by Vegeta-sei's standards. He had his own type of beauty-"

 

_"HE?!"_

 

Bardock stared at his son in bewilderment, "ah, that's right, ya folks from Earth have different ways of calling yerselves... What is it? _'Je'?"_

 

"'She'." 

 

"Ok, _'she'._ She had a different kind of beauty, one that I loved so much. He was- **She** was not able to have cubs and always wanted to be part of a huge circle of our own. So, one day I offered to give him a cub."

 

_"Her!"_

 

"Whatever. I offered Gine a cub. And then, we had you."

 

"I thought Gine wasn't able to have cubs."

 

"He wasn't able to get pregnant."

 

" _'She'_   wasn't- Wait..." Goku connected the dots after a while, "t-that makes ya... **YER** MY MOM?!" The disconcerted Saiyan had turned several shades of white and was now flaccid again.

 

"Kid, I'm not very familiar with the terms ya use on that planet of yers, and I don't understand what the big deal is. I'm yer carrier, Gine was yer source, and yer our brat. That's all ya need to know. If ya want ya can see into some more of my memories-"

 

"I... Maybe some other time. This is a lot t' take in- Wait, what about Raditz?"

 

"What about him?"

 

"He's my older brother."

 

"Yeah...?"

 

"So you 'n Gine had two children, right?"

 

Bardock raised his eyebrows, "Gine only ever had one cub with me. Raditz came from me and Toma."

 

"Raditz was my half brother?"

 

"Hell, kid. Ya did not just say that!" Bardock laughed nervously.

 

"Say 'what'?"

 

"I mean, ya killed him and all that but that doesn't make him 'HALF' yer brother! Unless ya- Oh, shit." It was the scarred Saiyan's turn to pale, "did ya cut him in half?!"

 

"What?! NO!"

 

"Thank the gods. That woulda been a very, very humiliating way to die." The older Saiyan gulped dolefully.

 

"I didn't mean it that way. In Earth, each child has two parents-"

 

"HA! That's one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard. In Vegeta-sei, we have our circle and one center. The Saiyan in the center, usually the eldest or strongest," Bardock pointed to himself, "is the leader, I've also heard the term 'alpha' being used. He builds his family around himself, and it spreads out through generations. So it doesn't matter who's crotch the brat comes out of, both of ya just happened to come outta mine. Gine was yer source, and Toma was Raditz's source. They are both my mates,  they are both yer parents." The ex commander carded a heavy hand across his wild hair, "that planet of yers is so fucking backwards in more ways than one."

 

Goku frowned, still not entirely sold on this new, very alien concept, "still, by Earth's definition-"

 

"Hey! Raditz was- IS your brother. Don't ya ever give it any lesser meaning!" Bardock had put on a vicious expression on his face and challenged his senseless son to say any different.

 

"Ok, 'Dock." Goku abjectly lowered his head.

 

"Now, I don't know about you, but this nice little chat of ours has made me hungry. Why don't ya run downstairs and get us some more of those sweet buns? Threaten the cooks to make more if ya have to."

 

The younger warrior, head still held low, acquiesced and got up from the torn bedding.

 

"Kid!" Bardock stood and grabbed the dejected Saiyan by the hair, pulling him in for a kiss, "ya'll get yer head straight eventually, give it time. Yer doing great so far."

 

The complement brought a genuine smile to Goku's face, and he squeezed his lover in a bear hug.

 

"Thanks!" He kissed his father- His _carrier_ soundly leaving him a bit winded as they separated. The younger warrior looked down when he felt the other Saiyan's excitement pressed against his thigh, "I'll hurry back 'n we can take care of that," Goku cupped Bardock's erection and gave it a few tugs before he turned tail, pulled on his spandex, and left for the lobby.

 

"Ya fucking cock tease!" Bardock called out fondly.

 

 

  
The Spirit Realm's light source was slowly starting to set. Bardock had waited and waited for Goku to return with the pastries but the younger Saiyan never re-entered their room. Even if his son was indeed waiting for the food staff to bake new pastries, it had been way too long.

 

"Shit!" Bardock stood up to get dressed and headed down to the dining hall.

 

He ran down the stairs to the food court and stopped short at the dilapidated site of the reception. Chairs were strewn across the small dining area, tables overturned, some of the help were sweeping glass shards, still shaken up with a distraught expression on their faces.

 

"Wha-?"

 

"Sir?" A hotel employee approached the weary warrior, "I'm sorry to say the kitchen is closed right now."

 

"What the hell happened here?"

 

"SCAP patrol, sir," another attendant provided, "it seems there was a 'time traveler' on the loose and they were finally captured."

 

The scarred Saiyan stood stoic still, fear crept up his back. It couldn't be... "Did ya happen to see who was taken?"

 

"A nice looking fella with wild spiky hair. Come to think of it, he looked a lot like you!"

 

Bardock grabbed his hair and a look of horror contorted his handsome features, "OH, SHIT! FUCK, SHIT, MOTHER FUCKERS!" He burst out and flew back to the room to gather the rest of his and Goku's belongings and set course for King Kai's planet.

 

 

King Kai was quietly watering his garden when he felt a disturbed presence land a few feet away.

 

"Bardock? Are you ok?" He looked around expecting the second Saiyan to appear at any moment, "where's Goku?"

 

"They took him. Those godsdamned mother fuckers took him!" Bardock tossed his son's armor on the ground and shook the poor Kai by the shoulders.

 

"Easy! Don't get your tail in a knot. Tell me, who took Goku?"

 

"SCAP patrol!"

 

The blue creature looked rather green now, "WHAT?! WHAT IN HEAVEN'S SAKE DID YOU TWO GET INTO?!"

 

The sound sensitive Saiyan flinched at the small god's screechy voice, "nothing! He was just mistaken for me..."

 

King Kai grabbed onto the edge of Bardock's chest plate and pulled him down to his level, "What. Did. **You**. Do?"

 

"I time traveled... Without clearance."

 

 

Bubbles heard a shout in the distance followed by a wave of energy coming from his master. He knew better than to mind other people's business, but the monkey wasted no time in going towards the ruckus to witness another one of the Kai's legendary temper tantrums.

 

"YOU- IDIOT!"

 

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

 

"You think that's going to matter?!"

 

"I had no idea I was a wanted criminal!"

 

"Oh my, this is such a mess! I knew it was a bad idea. I knew it would come back to bite me... Do you have ANY idea how many strings I'm going to half to pull to get Goku out of YOUR mess?!"

 

"Sixty nine?"

 

"DON'T GET SMART WITH ME!"

 

"What can ya do to help?"

 

"First of all, YOU need to turn yourself in-"

 

"FUCK no! Ya have any idea what they'll do to me if they find out about..." The warrior quickly shut his mouth.

 

"Find out about _WHAT?_ Bardock, what else have you done?" The Kai seethed at the lawbreaker.

 

"I... May have stolen a few credits..."

 

"You- WHAT?!"

 

"Stop yer screeching, ol' blue!"

 

"Just how many did you steal?!"

 

"...Now, understand that I've been around for a long time-"

 

" **HOW. MANY.** "

 

"Twenty five million give or take."

 

The small blue creature stilled. Bardock was going to burn for this, literally and figuratively. He didn't even dare ask how the hell the miscreant was able to pull off such a stunt. It was unheard of, and the punishment for stealing credits was much more severe than time traveling without permission, it received the ultimate penalty in this realm. If Bardock turned himself in, the SCAP patrol would certainly find out about his credit scam and send him to the seventh layer of hell; the lowest, most deplorable place a soul could be in.

King Kai remained silent and thought for a little longer. He would need the help of someone who would receive favor in the Spirit Realm, someone who would go above and beyond to help the Kai's ex apprentice.

 

"I need to call someone that can help us out. Don't disturb me for a while."

 

Bardock watched as the Kai walked out of ear reach and his antennae started twitching.

 

"Please, gods, anyone but the Prince," the Saiyan mumbled to himself.

 

* * *

 

 


	10. Etiquette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit. I done fucked up O_O  
> Turns out this chapter became too long and I had to end it before Vegeta meets with Bardock. So the 'teaser for chapter 10' will actually be the 'teaser for chapter 11' T_T SO sorry. (This also means I haven't drawn anything for this chapter, yet).  
> Also, I am so sorry for the cringiness of this chapter XD there's no smut, mostly corny humor... idfk. I'll get my groove back for the next chappy <3
> 
> Please keep in mind that Vegeta is an alien asshole O_O So he'll be using certain words that are considered "offensive", because we all know that WORDS are offensive, not people -_- Just like _guns kill_ people. Jails be full of murderous guns...

_~Uranai Baba? This is King Kai. I'm communicating with you from the Spirit Realm~_

 

The witch stopped from placing the card on the table when she heard a voice in her head.

 

"What's up, sis? Are ya gonna play or what?" Master Roshi interjected.

 

"Just a damn second, a 'King Kai' is speaking to me from Otherworld..."

 

"King Kai? Again? Vegeta claimed to be talking to him just the other day," Bulma piped in.

 

The inseparable group of friends were relaxing at Kame House, their upteenth game of poker was underway and the tokens seemed to be piling up in front of Yamcha.

 

"So he really didn't snap?" The ex desert thief laughed.

 

"It must be important, otherwise a Kai wouldn't have chosen to talk to my crummy ol' sister-" Master Roshi received a slap in the face.

 

"Shush! ...It seems Goku's in trouble," the witch listened carefully to the disembodied voice in her head. The group quieted when Uranai spoke those words.

 

"Yes, King Kai, I'm afraid not even the Dragon Balls can help you with SCAP patrol. But I do know of another way that can help him, it's a long shot, though. Understood." The small witch ended the conversation with a long tired sigh.

 

"What happened Uranai san?" Krillin worried over his best friend even after death.

 

"Goku is in a heap of trouble and I can only think of one way to help him out of it. Bulma?"

 

"What's up, Baba?" The blue haired genius looked at the witch.

 

"I'm afraid I'll need Vegeta's help for this."

 

"VEGETA?!" The group called out.

 

"I need royalty, someone who can gain favor in Otherworld. I doubt Chichi or the Ox King would be of much help for what needs to be done. There's a tradition in the Spirit Realm, see? To honor members of a royal family, when they die, assuming they aren't sent to Hell, they are granted one favor IF they are able to prove themselves worthy of that favor."

 

"And you think Vegeta, out of all people, is willing to help?" Yamcha had seen enough of the two aliens' antics to know the Prince wouldn't lift a finger to help his rival, "he can't stand Goku!"

 

"Don't be so sure, Yamcha, you don't know as much as I know," Bulma's sly smile was a red flag in Yamcha's opinion, him having been the recipient of said devious smile several times in their past tumultuous affairs.

 

"Do I even want to know?" He groaned.

 

Bulma giggled, "a homophobe like you? Not a chance!" She teased.

 

"I am NOT a homophobe!"

 

"Tien thinks differently." Krillin took the chance to rip on the former bandit.

 

"That's not it at all! It's not like I wouldn't date him because he's a guy. He- Just scares me, is all..." Yamcha fidgeted in his seat.

 

Bulma winked at her past lover and took out her phone, "Well, let's see if Vegeta answers," she dialled the number to a communications system recently installed in the gravity chamber and waited for Vegeta to pick up.

 

_"What do you want? I am busy."_

 

"Hello to you, too, sourpuss. Can you come over to Kame house? It's very important and-"

 

_"No."_

 

"Wai- He hung up on me... The bitch hung up on me!" Bulma rage-dialed again.

 

_"I swear to the gods, woman-"_

 

"Goku's in trouble."

 

_"... Be there in five."_

 

 

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Vegeta roared after listening to Uranai Baba's plan to get his spirit to Otherworld to help the idiot Saiyan, because his idiot Saiyan father was an even bigger idiot for breaking such sacred rules in the Spirit Realm.

 

"Called it!" Yamcha held out his hand to Krillin expecting payment. Krillin reluctantly pulled out two thousand zeni and handed it to the scoundrel.

 

"It is a relatively simple ritual, Prince Vegeta, all you need to do is-"

 

"DO NOT even repeat yourself, witch! There is no way I am dying for that low class clown!"

 

"Vegeta!" Bulma interfered, "Baba explained that to you, it's not 'dying'. Think of it as astral projection."

 

"Astral what?!"

 

"Your soul leaves your body and travels to another dimension, but your body stays here, safe... and sound~" Bulma's voice took on a seductive ring to it. The Saiyan quirked an elegant eyebrow.

 

"You plan to have your way with my body while my soul is traveling to gods know where to save a clown who probably got what he deserved, not to mention, if the whole thing backfires, I risk losing my soul for eternity?"

 

Bulma stepped closer and bumped her hips with his, " _mmm~_ maybe?"

 

Vegeta crossed his arms and spoke in a low voice, "You are a vile and vulgar woman who does not deserve me." He faced the witch and announced his decision, "How do we start?"

 

"Excellent!" The small woman floated through the door on her crystal ball and started preparations. The group followed outside to watch her draw complex looking symbols on the sandy beach of Kame House.

 

Bulma whispered so only her mate could hear, "why the sudden change of heart, Veggie?"

 

"You are a degenerate, that is why," Vegeta smiled warmly at the mother of his son, "and I have told you not to use that name for me. There are also other reasons..."

 

"You plan on seeing _'him'_?"

 

"If I have even a small chance of finding his soul, I must take it. I also owe the idiot's father a debt from long ago."

 

"You mean when he helped you with your heat?"

 

"Shut it!" The warrior blushed furiously at his imprudent partner, "you best keep that information to yourself, woman, or I will end your pathetic existence."

 

"Talking dirty to me already?" Bulma traced a hand over Vegeta's muscular pecs.

 

Vegeta felt heat rise in his lower abdomen. He grabbed Bulma's wondering arm, gently enough to not hurt the human but hard enough to get her riled up, "You are despicable. And you do not have permission to do anything to my body in front of others." The Saiyan Prince brought the tip of his nose to Bulma's ear, satisfied to feel her tremble and smell her arousal.

  
"Ng- Killjoy."

 

"THE RITUAL IS READY!" Uranai had been trying to get their attention a few times now.

 

The alien and the earthling separated, a faint blush spread on their cheeks. Vegeta composed himself and walked towards the old, petite human, "So what now? How are we doing this?"

 

"Ah-Ah-Ah, not so fast, I do need some incentive, you know." Uranai hammered out a deal, "As much as Goku is a dear friend of mine, YOU are not. I will help you get to the Spirit Realm for a price."

 

Vegeta didn't dignify the witch with more than a scowl, "woman, take out your wallet and pay the ugly hag whatever she wants."

 

"Hey, now, I'm not your momma! Use your own damn money!" Bulma huffed.

 

"Why would I bother carrying any currency when I have you around?! Pay her up, woman!" Bulma's jaw threatened to fall off.

 

"Please, I have no use for that nonsense. All I want is for Vegeta to ask nicely for my help," the small witch interrupted the lovers' spat.

 

"Tch- We are wasting time here... Please, help." The warrior said sarcastically.

 

"It needs to be from the heart."

 

Vegeta would blast the crone if she weren't the only one who could help him get to Otherworld. The Dragon Balls would be the most suitable option if they didn't take so long to find even with the radar, and by what he understood, his sparring partner was in deep shit.

 

Vegeta took a deep breath and growled, "I would be very grateful if you help me go to the Land of the Dead to rescue the savior-of-the-universe's ass," a few seconds later he added, " _pleeease_."

 

"Was that so hard, Prince?"

 

Vegeta seethed but kept his mouth shut. If anything, he'd kill the witch after he got back from the dead. _If_ he got back.

 

"Now, listen carefully, Vegeta, you MUST do exactly as I tell you or this ritual won't work. There will be a few questionable things you must carry out-"

 

"WHAT?!"

 

"-And you will do so without a second thought."

 

"Shit! What barbaric things will you have me do?!"

 

"Stand in the center of the ruins and turn your back towards me. Fall to your knees," the Saiyan hesitated a while but did as told, "now, grab your cheeks."

 

"What nonsense is this?" The Prince brought his gloved hands to his face.

 

"The _other_ cheeks..." Everyone, including Vegeta, turned to look at the old woman as if she'd lost her mind.

 

"Do you WANT to die?!" The Prince fumed.

 

"Every word I say without question!"

 

Heat rose up Vegeta's face as he grabbed his buttcheeks.

 

"Lean forward and spread them." A collective gasp was heard from several of the spectators. Master Roshi fell out his chair laughing. Oolong snickered loudly. Yamcha looked away, blushing furiously. Krillin was torn between laughing his ass off and running for the hills. Bulma needed a cold shower.

Vegeta grunted and slowly moved his hands away from each other, his spandex covered ass parted for the world to see.

 

"More." Uranai Baba commanded.

 

The Prince of all Saiyans winced at the stretch in his asshole and the almost audible rip in his pride.

 

"More!"

 

Tears formed in his eyes and a loud whimper escaped through his teeth, "No more! I cannot- Spread them more, you wrinkled- Old prune!"

 

"Well, this is strange..."

 

Bulma, red in the face asked the witch, "w-what's wrong now?"

 

"I was sure he'd DIE of humiliation by now."

 

The group face planted except for Master Roshi, who just nodded, "yep. She did the same to me ages ago when I wanted to visit the spirit realm, the crazy old jezebel."

 

"I. Will. Kill. That. Cunt!" The second strongest fighter in the universe whined mortified as he stood up, facing the meek human.

 

"After you come back." Uranai waved her arms, making the ruin symbols glow for a moment, and Vegeta's soulless body collapsed on the floor.

 

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Bulma shrieked.

 

"Don't worry, dear, his body is still alive but his spirit is on it's way to Otherworld."

 

"It was that simple?" Krillin couldn't believe their old mystical friend. She had more balls than he did.

 

"I only wanted to see that arrogant little shit squirm," the witch gave him a toothless grin, "as my form of payment."

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big fat fuckin THANK YOU for my betas (lol XD); Laci and Yuki <3 I love yous for pointing out errors, etc, and helping me gather the courage to post this crap XD
> 
>  
> 
> I used a few norse binding runes that were relevant to the story:
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/a9/31/a0/a931a0383c97ecbb01154974e6f27c18.jpg
> 
> inguz: FAMILY LOVE, home.  
> raido: travel, relocation.  
> laguz: life energy, dreams.  
> uruz: physical strength, sexual desire (ofc -_-).  
> nauthiz: endurance, survival.  
> berkana: fertility, love affair. (no, there ain't gonna be any mpreg XD)  
> ehwaz: transportation, sending.  
> wunjo: fellowship, pleasure (gotta have that 'un).  
> sowulo: victory, success.  
> jera: peace, happiness.  
> othilla: experience, group order (suuuuure).  
> fehu: luck, happiness.
> 
> I don't know much about runes and stuffs and didn't do much research on them O_O pardon any incongruencies.


	11. Recollection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love teasing <3 That's just how I am.
> 
> The Prince finally joins Bardock and Goku's adventure! So expect other pairings and threesomes at some point O_O
> 
> I do NOT know when to capitalize 'Prince' so Imma just capitalize them all ><

The first thing Vegeta did after recovering his physical form, was slug Bardock a good one. The journey to the Spirit Realm had been quite a humbling experience, and Vegeta did not _do_ 'humbling'.

 

"FUCK! Is this the way to greet the guy who JUST bought back your original Saiyan body?!" Bardock rubbed his cheek as he sat there outside the 'body shop'.

 

The Prince held back from pummeling the older warrior and gave himself a once over; this was indeed his complete form. He waved his tail in the air, already rearranging his center of balance. It wouldn't do to stumble around in front of this third class fool.

 

"Hmph! And why am I naked?"

 

Bardock pointed to the paper bag he was holding before being attacked. Said bag had toppled over, and its contents were strewn on the ground. Vegeta examined them, he chose the sapphire blue leggings, white boots and matching gloves, and put them on. When he turned to face the fallen Saiyan, he noticed Bardock's blush and the tent in his pants.

 

"Do not even think about it, Bardock." Vegeta growled, his hair stood on end.

 

The aroused Saiyan placed his open hands in front of him in a placating manner, "h-hey, it's a built-in response, yer Highness. I've had plenty of hot- _Amazingly_ hot, rough, mind blowing sex to last me for a while."

 

Vegeta's eye twitched and the urge to strangle his subordinate was becoming harder to ignore.

 

"So, ya gonna finish putting on the armor, Prince?"

 

Vegeta looked over at the chest plate, he could hear Bardock bragging about it being a close replica of Vegeta-sei's royal armor before the planet was destroyed, but the Prince's attention was focused on all the eerie memories of his time working for Frieza, brought on by this visual.

 

"No. Fetch me a simple top."

 

"But-"

 

"Or I will parade around with my torso uncovered and if you so much as look at it, I shall gouge your eyes out!"

 

Bardock shut his mouth, replaced the fallen twig back in his mouth, and returned to the store to buy the younger warrior HIS version of a simple top.

He came back after a few minutes and saw Vegeta, who had a concentrated frown on his face, fluffing out his tail. The scarred Saiyan took some time to admire his Prince, it seemed ages since he last saw him. It _had_ been ages. His Majesty had grown in many ways; his girth was wider, muscles more defined, and even certain postures had changed. The Prince was less closed and more relaxed, probably from hanging around such a tame species for so long.

 

"When you are done ogling, hand me whatever garbage you acquired for me."

 

It was almost worth spending a few more credits purchasing that top just to witness the embarrassed expression on Vegeta's face as he saw the new item. The Prince took the proffered bubblegum pink top that had the words ' **Worse Man** ' written in bold black letters in the back and put it on without a single comment.

Vegeta wondered if Bardock and Bulma just happened to share the same sick sense of humor or if the older Saiyan had been spying on him, somehow. The tank only came down to his midsection, barely covering his pectorals. It was a nuisance, but Vegeta felt a certain fondness at the reminder of his first 'human clothing'.

 

"Dammit, I have become soft..." He mused out loud.

 

"Heh, quite the opposite over here! That looks damn sexy on y-" A punch to the jaw stopped Bardock from finishing his lewd sentence.

 

Vegeta watched as the Saiyan fell to the ground a second time, "get up and take me to see this- Kai. With your lust filled brain I doubt I will get any useful information from you!"

 

Bardock moved his jaw back and forth and stood up unsteadily, his arousal undiminished, "As you wish, Prince."

 

 

"Vegeta, glad you could make it. Please come in." The blue creature made way for the Prince to stride into his abode.

 

"Save the formalities, Kai. I plan on staying here for the shortest time possible. Explain to me what needs to be done so I can leave."

 

King Kai scowled at the haughty attitude, all of the sudden, he missed the happy go lucky Saiyan and his somewhat innocent antics. Clearing his throat, he proceeded to explain the plan to rescue Goku, "I'm not sure how much Uranai Baba explained to you, but here goes..."

 

The royal flopped on the lone sofa in the Kai's living space, leaving Bardock to scoot out an uncomfortable looking wooden chair from underneath the dining table and sit there. The Kai didn't even bother and remained stood.

 

"SCAP Patrol works under very tight and undiscriminating rules, however, there is a tradition we can use to our advantage-"

 

Vegeta interrupted, "They grant a favor to noblemen, I know this. Tell me how to go about it, once I get to wherever this scat patrol thing is-"

 

" _SCAP_ Patrol." Bardock corrected.

 

"Shut it, moron, I would flog you for interrupting me, but you would enjoy that too much," Vegeta disregarded the wry kiss Bardock threw at him in response, "when I reach this destination, what needs to be done, Kai?"

 

"I was getting to that; you first need to go to the _Blue Light District_ to prove yourself worthy of the _**Imperial Mandate**_ , demonstrate your skills. So, in your case, it will likely be fighting a powerful opponent and-"

 

"That is all I need to hear. Bardock, let us make haste-"

 

"WAIT! You haven't listened to the most important part! You will need this..." King Kai created a small halo and placed it on Vegeta's head. It stayed in place for a second before toppling to the floor. "And you'll need to practice focusing on keeping it on your head at ALL TIME."

 

"Tch- Whatever for?" The Prince picked up the circlet and examined it.

 

"This is very important, Vegeta. Remember, you're not dead, and if anyone finds out you're alive, you could very well be thrown into prison alongside Goku, and then everything will go to Hell!"

 

"Hmm." Vegeta placed the band on his head once more. It stayed a little longer this time, but as soon as Bardock scraped his chair across the floor, Vegeta lost concentration and the ring of light fell, "this is impossible!"

 

"Not impossible. Bardock will be glad to help you practice on your focus-"

 

"WHAT?!" Bardock stood up, tipping the chair over, "I don't remember volunteering for this!"

 

"IT'S YOU'RE FAULT GOKU'S HELD CAPTIVE, SO YOU BETTER HELP VEGETA!" King Kai took a deep breath, "now, you two run along and start practicing."

 

Bardock looked out the window, "it's already dark outside! Can't we do this in the morning?"

 

"Move it, Bardock," Vegeta commanded, "if I am to be successful, I shall take the time to train myself, which means you need to provide me with food. One way or another, you will get off your lazy ass and serve your ruler!"

 

"UUUUUAAAAAAARG!" Bardock hollered as he lumbered out of King Kai's house.

 

"You certainly have a way with words, Prince Vegeta," the Kai chuckled, "if only I could manage Goku the way you handle his father."

 

"Ha! The only reason I am able to do so is because Bardock knows he is no match for me."

 

"Move yer royal butt, Prince! I don't got all day!" Goku's father taunted from outside.

 

"And this one _LOVES_ having his ass handed to him!" Vegeta smirked an evil, bloodthirsty smirk and walked outside, ready to put his words into action.

 

King Kai bellyached as he heard the beginnings of an all out fight between the two warriors, "I might as well start looking for another planet..."

 

 

Vegeta had not been expecting Bardock's transformation. Still, even with the added strain on Vegeta's concentration to keep the halo on his head, the older Saiyan was no match for his ascended transformation and the ex commander was soon lying face first on the grass.

 

"Fffffuuuuck, I'm too old- For this shit," he panted.

 

Vegeta had a shit eating grin on his face as he floated down to sit next to his battle partner, "you were not bad. You make for a decent warm up," the sovereign had had enough of that stupid ring and tossed it to the ground.

 

"Oh, ha-ha-ha," Bardock rolled over to look at the Prince, "I've waited so long for yer approval."

 

Vegeta watched as the Saiyan stuck a hand inside his spandex and started relieving himself, "what mockery is this? S-stop that at once!"

 

"Aww, it still affects ya, Prince?" Bardock sat up and lowered his pants.

 

Vegeta gave him a warning snarl, "you overstep your boundaries, third class. That was a **one time** thing only." His own body had begun to respond as well.

 

"HA! What's with pulling ranks on me, all of a sudden? _Third class_... Yer such a hypocrite," Bardock kept stroking his erection, paying no mind to the Prince's warning, "I honestly never understood what Raditz saw in ya, other than being so damn fuckable!"

 

"Y-YOU DARE?!" Vegeta stood up, ready to attack the impudent wretch when a heavenly scent reached him. He was all too familiar with Bardock's many scents, and this one did not belong to the scarred Saiyan, "this- Smell..."

 

"Ya mean my brat's?" Bardock pushed his pants all the way down to his knees and presented his ass to the Prince, whipping his tail back and forth for good measure.

 

Vegeta inhaled the air around him, Goku's scent was, indeed, all over Bardock.

 

 

Morning found the warriors awkwardly lying next to each other, staring at the ceiling.

 

"Whatever happened to 'never doing this again'?" Bardock mused, nibbling on the end of a twig.

 

Vegeta glanced at the other with a horrified expression on his face, "I cannot help it if you are so damn fuckable, as well."

 

They both went back to staring at the ceiling. Vegeta had been driven to fuck his former one-night stand till Goku's scent disappeared entirely from Bardock's body and refused to do so outside. As they rested on King Kai's bed, unbeknownst to the owner of said bed, the Prince had a moment of clarity.

 

"Have you- Done the same things to him?"

 

"Hmmm?" Bardock, intrigued, lifted his head on one arm and stared at his Prince.

 

"Kakarot fucked you, did you do the same?"

 

Bardock widened his eyes, surprised at Vegeta's question, "do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

 

Vegeta scowled, "Fuck off, Bardock!"

 

The older warrior laughed and settled back on the comfortable downy pillows, "No. I didn't get the chance."

 

"Ah."

 

"He's-"

 

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO PESTS DOING ON **MY** BED!" The Saiyans startled and cringed at the earsplitting voice of a furious Kai standing in the doorway, "I leave for an errand and I come back to see- How can you think about sex at a time like this?!"

 

"We are Saiyans, Kai, we follow the rule of _the four F's_." Vegeta indolently stretched out of the bed in all his naked glory. The Kai did have a point, now was not the time for such frivolous things like rekindling past affairs.

 

"Family, food, fighting, and fucking," Bardock checked them off with his fingers, "not necessarily in that order."

 

The Prince passed by the Kai on his way to the bathing area, "Bardock is not family, I refuse to eat him, and fighting him turned to be only a waste of my time."

 

"Oh, is THAT what ya think? At least ya finally got the hang of keeping that crown on yer head." Bardock stood up, in his own naked glory and followed Vegeta into the cleaning room.

 

The supervisor of the North Quadrant watched as the fighters headed to his private bathroom, their tails playfully tangling with each other along the way, **"GET YOUR TAILS OFF MY PLANET AND GO SAVE GOKU!"**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the 'Worse Man' idea (cuz my brain got stupid) from a picture of Raditz wearing a pink shirt, tight shorts and pulling his hair up, as if he were going to tie it up? I can't find the pic anywhere O_O but the credit goes to THAT artist. Not me ^^; ~~(If anyone knows what I'm talking about, please tell me so I can credit properly :P)~~  
>  https://janembascandyhell.tumblr.com/image/153368699352 (their art is SO AMAZING!!!)  
> thank you, laci ~<3


	12. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: gore and blood by the end of the chapter.
> 
> If you don't like Vegeta getting MAIMED, I suggest you squint and skip that part.  
> When Bardock says "Ease up on him, Prince" you have two more sentences to go before shit gets a little descriptive O_O;  
> The gory parts end when Bardock says "I had to, kid."  
> BUT the image depicts MUTILATION . It's just two paragraphs after the "I had to, kid".
> 
> Like I said, best if you skip all that and I'll mention any plot points in the next chapter's notes ^^
> 
> I swear I've never drawn this kinda shit, drawing gore is not my thing... but it's all about challenging one's limits. Turns out I wasn't very affected by it. But others may have a weaker stomach, idk. ORZ

"Stop it"

 

"Huh?"

 

"You are doing that thing with your hair when you are nervous."

 

Bardock looked at the hand currently playing with a spiky lock, suddenly, self aware.

 

"You best let that creature know you were not flirting with... _it_." Vegeta shrugged his head to the left and huffed.

 

The scarred fighter glanced to where Vegeta indicated. Sure enough, a tall fury beast of a guy was standing not far away from where Bardock and the Prince were seated in the train heading towards the _Blue Light_ _District._ Flying there would only waste precious energy and Vegeta needed to be at the top of his game if they were to pull this whole thing off.

 

"EH?! Heheh." Bardock politely waved his hands in dismissal and shook his head at the large creature. The beast huffed, having received mixed signals from the messy haired passenger and went about its business. Bardock sighed in relief.

Saiyans did not tend to mingle with other species, any of his past mind blowing experiences be damned. One of the downsides of working for Frieza and traveling through the galaxies; there weren't always Saiyans around and a tail could satisfy urges only so often.

 

The older Saiyan cleared his throat and turned back to his Prince, "how 'bout you? Ya feeling alright, Yer Highness?"

 

Vegeta blinked and eyed the ex commander suspiciously, "worried about me, Bardock? Worried I cannot _handle_ myself in battle?"

 

"Not at all. Just worried yer being too overconfident. Ya have no idea the kinda fighters there are out there. I'm not discrediting yer skills, just yer experience..."

 

Vegeta was affronted, but remained quiet. He _had_ fucked up big time with the androids, who's to say he wouldn't encounter someone even more powerful? And this time, much more was at stake than the universe. The Prince couldn't remember the last time he felt this anxious.

 

 

  
Cold ran down his aching back, his arms hurt from being suspended for such a long time. The whiplashes kept coming, only stopping when the guards switched and whenever ice cold water was thrown on him.

Goku could barely stand up on his one by now, the chains attached to the ki restraints held the majority of his weight, and his wrists were rubbed bloody.

 

"Will ya look at that," one of the sentries commented to the others, "at this point, not even freezing water will get rid of his hard on."

 

The Saiyan heard his tormentors snicker at his expense. He himself didn't understand why the pain had triggered arousal, and it was disgraceful to hear the saucy remarks and jests of the wardens.

 

"AHHHH!" The whip came down on his chest, leaving a nasty welt across his nipple, "why- Are ya DOIN this?!" Goku growled at them.

 

"A pound of flesh, boy. Traveling through time without permit? Everyone knows what the consequences are."

 

"I never- RRRRG! Travelled through time!"

 

"So you say. But until the one responsible owns up, you're just gonna have to take his place."

 

Goku closed his eyes, he wouldn't wish this punishment on anyone, least of all his own carrier. He just didn't know how long this would last, and if Bardock even knew what had happened to him.

The guard aimed the next lash to the prisoner's crotch. Goku was jarred from his thoughts and came with an agonized scream, followed by cruel laughter from his tormentors.

 

"About time this one spilled all over himself! Didn't take quite as long as you did." The soldiers chatted among themselves.

 

"I probably held back too much."

 

Their laughter was interrupted by the screech of the heavy metal doors opening, turning everyone's attention to the top of the stairs.

 

"You are to release the Saiyan immediately! Some fool decided to use the **_Imperial Mandate_** on this waste of space." The doorkeeper's orders were followed without hesitation.

 

"Looks like our fun's over."

 

"You're lucky. Some hot shot blue-blood must really have it bad for you." A warden commented to Goku while unhooking the chains.

 

The inmate toppled to the cold stone floor, puzzled at the guard's choice of words, "w-what's gonna happen t' me?"

 

"Fortunately for you, freedom might be around the corner. We'll miss you, little Saiyan." One of the guards pinched his cheek in a condescending manner and lead Goku by his chains up the stairs and into the light.

 

 

\---  
_"I've seen enough. You have certainly proved your worthiness. By the laws stated in the Imperial Mandate, you are entitled to receive one favor from the Spirit Realm."_

  
_"I wish to have the Saiyan by the name of 'Kakarot' freed of all charges."_

  
_"This is most unusual but shall be granted."_  
\---

 

Vegeta closed his eyes as he recalled the conversation that took place with one of the higher authorities. His opponent had proved to be quite strong. The Saiyan Prince was almost bested even in his ascended transformation. Had the 'ringmaster' not put an end to the show, Vegeta doubted he would've won the battle.

He examined the royal seal ring bestowed upon him on arrival, a small trinket to show off his status. Bardock was flying in front of him, on their way to the SCAP Patrol bastille and the cheerful energy emitted by the older Saiyan was almost palpable.

As they touched down in front of the enormous building and saw how badly Goku was fairing, however, that energy turned into rage.

 

"Ya sick bastards! What have ya-" Bardock's sentence was cut off when the Earth raised Saiyan all but threw himself at his sire.

 

"I knew ya'd come 'n get me away from this place!" Goku could barely hold his tears in.

 

Bardock shyly returned the embrace and blushed when Goku kissed him soundly. He chanced a look at Vegeta; the Prince was wide eyed, scowling and had an eyebrow raised up to his hairline.

 

His son's purring was enough for Bardock to distance himself from the clingy Saiyan, "easy, kid. I'm not the one you should be thanking..."

 

Goku was taken aback and when he looked to the side he spotted his old friend from Earth, "VEGETA?!"

 

"Who else wou- nononoNO, GET AWAY-" The smaller Saiyan was lifted from the floor in a bone shattering embrace, the proximity of his once rival set his nerves aflame. Vegeta's burning face was pressed up against Goku's bare chest, and when the smell of blood and semen hit him, his focus started to slip.

A loud clink coming from the halo hitting the floor caught the guards by surprise.

 

"Hey... Wait a minute, he isn't dead!" One of the guards pointed at Vegeta, "the _Imperial Mandate_ is void! You can't have that prisoner!"

 

"SHIT!" Bardock cursed and fired a ki blast towards the charging sentries.

 

"You- MORON!!!!" Goku released the infuriated Prince as alarms erupted around them, "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

 

Vegeta grabbed the idiot by the arm and all three Saiyans took off. When they came far enough from the prison, Vegeta stopped mid air and shoved Goku towards his carrier.

 

Bardock had to catch him to keep Goku from plummeting to the ground, "the Hell? Are those things on your wrists ki restraints?"

 

"Yeah, I was so excited when I saw ya, I couldn't wait for the guards t' take them off."

 

The Prince seethed, "this is great... Now we are ALL fugitives, no thanks to you, you clown!"

 

"I doubt the ol' Kai will be willing to help us now. Shit!" Bardock assessed his son's condition, "Damn, they sure did a number on ya..."

 

"I'm jus' glad t' be outta that place. It was humiliatin'!"

 

"HA! Don't talk to me about 'humiliating'." Vegeta snapped.

 

"Ease up on him, Prince," Bardock defended his son.

 

While the oldest of the three kept running his mouth, the Prince picked up a distant sound with his superior hearing and looked towards the prison, hardly making out a contraption firing a giant ball of energy towards... 

 

"KAKAROT, **MOVE!** " Vegeta charged towards Goku, sending him crashing against the rambling Saiyan.

 

Bardock saw the beam of light when it hit; Vegeta's entire left arm was blasted clean off, the left side of his face exploded, his left thigh was mangled and part of the Prince's ribcage was shredded to pieces.

 

"FUCK!" Bardock grabbed his son and threw him violently towards a nearby forest, hoping to the gods he wouldn't get terribly hurt. He followed immediately with the maimed warrior in his arms and landed a second later next to the baffled Saiyan. Before Goku could say a word or even get his bearings, Bardock, ever the strategy specialist, seized his arm and dashed inside a rock formation resembling a cavern he had spotted. The trio hid inside and waited, Vegeta was coughing up blood, still held tightly against Bardock's chest.

 

"Hold him," the older Saiyan commanded and left to the cave's opening to check if they were being followed. It seemed they were in the clear, for now.

 

Goku held Vegeta and was alarmed at the amount of blood he felt trickling down his chest. He formed a small ball of light to see how badly the Prince was damaged, "Oh, gods-" Goku couldn't keep the bile that rose up his throat inside and rushed away to empty his stomach. Vegeta lay on the rocky floor wheezing, the orb Goku had created still illuminating his torn body.

 

"Bardock!" Goku croaked out, "he's dying."

 

The ex commander hurried back inside and knelt beside the dying warrior, "hey, Prince," he placed a hand behind the injured Saiyan's head and spoke softly to him, "yer body's done for, so lemme put ya outta yer misery..."

In one fell swoop, Bardock smashed Vegeta's head into the hard bedrock. It shattered to pieces, ending the Prince's pain.

 

Goku stared at the dead body of his old friend, too shocked to move after the gruesome act he just witnessed, "'Geta?"

 

"I had to, kid. There was nothing we could do." 

 

An all too familiar golden light started to light up their surroundings, Bardock turned to see his son rising up to his feet, a fiery aura surrounded the young Saiyan. Goku kept powering up, the ki restraints cracked under the stress from trying to hold back so much raw energy. His golden mane grew longer and longer, and his face started morphing into that of an enraged murderous warrior.

 

" **I'LL FUCKIN KILL YAAAAA**!"

 

The ki restraints finally shattered and Goku's full power was released, the entire cave was shaking from the sheer force of it. Bardock was so transfixed by this new transformation, he didn't see the punch flying towards his face until he felt pain radiating from his broken nose towards the back of his head.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Laci, for inspiring the name of the district ^^; my brain really couldn't come up with anything.


	13. Constraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know...  
> Androstenol, is a legit 'sex' hormone. It signals others that one is ready to fuck O_O 
> 
> Headcanon time: This hormone is found in Saiyan milk, milk that comes out from the nipples not from the dick... 
> 
> ...Kill me.

Bardock was lucky he didn't crack his skull open as he hit the unyielding rocky wall of the cavern they were hiding in, he was dazed and bleeding at most. The Saiyan touched the warm liquid streaming down his lips from the broken nose, glancing momentarily at his own red mortal blood staining his fingertips. He looked up, his blurry vision focusing and slowly making out the angry lines of his son's face heading towards him.

 

Fear invaded his body, "sh-shit... Kid, wai-"

 

"I'm gonna rip yer heart out." An unrecognizable voice came from the other warrior. It reminded Bardock of the cold-blooded icejins who would show no other intent beyond cruelty.

 

Goku smashed Bardock against the wall again, the weakened warrior howled in pain at the bone-shattering force he was being subjected to. The terror he felt came as a surprise, not even when he was being burnt away by Frieza's Supernova attack caused him to shake in this manner. Bardock knew he was already dead, and pain was not foreign to him. If worse came to worst, he could always buy another body. It was the strangeness of his own caring and kind _cub_ wanting to spill his insides that made him shiver in fear. His body subconsciously started releasing a particular secretion, a Saiyan's absolutely last resort to survive a perilous situation by swaying their attacker to do other 'more pleasant' activities.  
It had no effect, unfortunately, the deranged Saiyan was too far gone to recognize the sweet scent coming from his trembling prey.

 

"Please-" Bardock begged as he watched his son raise a hand, _**"GOKU**_ , STOP!"

 

The hand was about to dive in when a white translucid flame flew between them, getting in Goku's face and distracting him enough for the hurt Saiyan to stumble away.

  
Goku was so entranced by the luminescent wisp dancing in front of his eyes, he lost grip on his SSJ three transformation and powered down to his base form.

 

Bardock croaked out, "THAT- Is your beloved Prince. I did him a favor by- By getting him outta that body! I can get him a-another one, ya know?!"

 

Goku looked back at the undulating wisp and placed his hands below it, "Vegeta?"

 

The wisp rippled.

 

"Oh, n-no... 'Dock!" The contrite warrior looked back at his carrier; still shaky and breathing heavily, arms wrapped around himself in a defensive posture. Goku gave a step towards the cowering Saiyan.

 

"DON'T come near me."

 

Pain tore through the Earth hero's chest, "I'm so sorry."

 

"You were about t-to destroy me." Bardock turned his face away. He couldn't look Goku in the eye without seeing the furious expression of the murderous Saiyan contained inside his fun loving son.

  
Goku stepped away from Vegeta's wisp and fell to the ground on his knees, putting his forehead and hands on the ground he pleaded to his sire.

 

**"'m so sorry!"**

 

The scarred warrior scoffed, "ya don't even know what yer apologizing for."

 

Bardock left the cave to survey the outside and make sure the coast was still clear, "we better get moving. SCAP Patrol won't stop searching for us until they find our souls."

 

Without turning, he added, "grab Vegeta's ring before you leave."

 

Goku watched his father exit their hiding spot and sighed. Vegeta's spirit remained by Goku's side. The prostrated Saiyan got up, moving cautiously toward the Prince's dilapidated form and shivered as he gently retrieved the small circlet. As fates had it, the ring had been placed on Vegeta's right hand, the one still attached to his body.

 

Goku gagged at the strong metallic scent of blood and dashed outside the cavern, the Prince's wisp floating closely by. He followed the sounds of Bardock's cussing and found the miffed Saiyan by a small creek not far from their hiding place. The warrior was having trouble trying to rid himself of his chest plate.

 

Bardock angrily wrestled with his armor, his tail was fluffed out and whipping side to side, until the piece finally came off.

 

"Mother fucker! I even milked on myself..." His chest was glistening with a white substance, Goku noticed, and now that he was calm, could appreciate the appetizing scent coming from his companion.

 

Without thinking, Goku came up behind Bardock, who had squatted at the edge of the river and started rinsing out the blood and other fluids from his armor, and embraced his carrier in a tender hug. Bardock tensed but allowed the warrior to make his peace. Goku started purring when his carrier finished cleaning the chest plate.

 

"I need to wipe this stuff from my chest, Kakarot." Bardock waited for the clingy warrior to let up but the Saiyan remained. Bardock glanced sideways at his son, "let go of me."

 

Goku burried his face in the nape of Bardock's neck and shook his head vigorously. The scarred warrior began to get peeved by this unsaiyan behaviour. He firmly pushed Goku away but got caught in the momentum when Goku didn't let go of his arm, and they ended up toppling to the soft earth underneath them. The younger Saiyan didn't waste time in straddling Bardock's hips, still purring loudly, and lapping up the milky liquid.

 

By the time Goku was done, Bardock was a hot mess.

 

"Godsdammit. Why can't I stay angry with ya?"

 

"Wha' ish di'shtuff? I' sho good!" Goku was sucking Bardock's nipple, trying to get more of the tasty nectar.

 

"UUUUGH! Shit, it's milk, ok?! And it's fucking EMBARRASSING!" Bardock was turning a faint shade of red.

 

"What? Why?" Goku pinched the other nipple and a string of fluid spurted out. He watched, fascinated, as the little jet of milk landed on the chest beneath him. Goku squeezed again. And again.

 

"STOP THAT!" Bardock was now as red as a tomato.

 

"Wow! It's like when Chichi fed Gohan! She had a buncha milk comin' outta her tits-"

 

"I DON'T **HAVE** TITS!" Bardock wrestled the fool off only to end up straddling the younger Saiyan and with a mouth still latched onto one of his nipples, "NGH- STOP IT, YA FUCKHEAD!" All this stimulation was getting to Bardock's head, he tried to wriggle away from his curious offspring.

 

"Yers tastes better, though," Goku managed to say when switching to the other nipple.

 

"Mmmmph!" Bardock relented and buried his face in his son's hair. There wouldn't be much more of the stuff left anyway. Saiyans produced enough to capture their aggressor's attention, not feed an army.

 

Goku continued with the incessant purring, and this time, Bardock couldn't stop his own answering purr. The sound of his sire's response drove the younger Saiyan wild. He stuck his hand down Bardock's pants and started masturbating him.

 

"Aaaah, FUCK!"

 

"I want t' fuck ya, but- There's time jus' for this."

 

Bardock fell at the strong Saiyan's mercy, enjoying the pull on his dick, the rough handling of his sac, the fingers swiping over his entrance, and the caresses placed across his upper body.

  
He was close to finishing when Vegeta's wisp decided to interrupt, dancing furiously between them. Surely if it were able to vocalize, it would be cussing them out for being so careless when they had SCAP Patrol after them, even if there were a lot of trees around providing cover. Goku belligerently stopped his manhandling, Bardock cursed all the gods he could think of and put his armor back on. Even as the form of a smoky ghost, Vegeta still had them by the balls.

  
They also needed to buy the Prince a new body.

 

 

The trio travelled the 'back streets' for a while, avoiding the well travelled avenues, until they reached the body shop Bardock had talked about. It was a very shady looking place but the Saiyan had assured the others it was a legitimate little business, and he'd known the store's owner for centuries.

  
Goku, wanting to do something for the Prince, insisted he pay for his ex rival's new body. Bardock was aware the young warrior didn't have nearly enough credits to purchase a Saiyan body. He was feeling a bit vengeful, however, reached in his armor pocket and gave Goku his card back.

 

"Just remember, kid, ya'll have to ask _Mortemer_ to do a traceless transaction. We don't want SCAP tracking us down."

 

"Oh, right. Didn't think about that."

 

Bardock shook his head and opened the door to the shop for Goku and Vegeta's hovering white flame, and entered after them. Inside were countless shelves and stands of merchandise, some of which the scarred Saiyan wouldn't dare ask about.

 

"Wow! What are all these things?" Goku examined a mobile gyroscope looking contraption, placing a fingertip on one of the spinning parts.

 

"Dun touch tha'!" A gruff voice came from behind, startling the meddling Saiyan, "unless ya plan on teleportin' ter the-" The creature squinted at the gadget, adjusted his spectacles, and chuckled, " _Pýr Dimension_. Oh, no. Tha' wouldn't be good fer carbon based mammals."

 

"Hello, Mortemer~" Bardock crooned.

 

"Bardy! So good ter see ya 'gain, 'n so soon." The tall character bumped elbows with one of his favorite customers. "Is this strappin young feller witcha?"

 

"That's my brat," Bardock grabbed Goku by the scruff of the neck.

 

"Ahhhh-Ha- Hi..." Goku waved awkwardly to the strange looking being. He was heavy set, had tentacles where legs would be, and a beak-like mouth. It reminded him of an octopus and a loud growl came from Goku's stomach at the image of Chichi's many exquisite seafood banquets.

 

The shop owner chuckled, "like all _Seyens_ , eh?" He intrusively petted Goku's belly with a tentacle, "so, wha's the story wif all them injuries, boy?"

 

"I, um- I was-"

 

"SCAP Patrol is after us, Mort."

 

The creature remained pensive, then gathered the Saiyans further away from the main area of the store, "ya... Got inta sum bad trouble, Bardy?"

 

"Just a misunderstanding, really. But until we straighten things out, we need another 'undercover transaction'." Bardock signalled to Goku to ask the manager for a body.

 

"Oh! I need a Saiyan body for my friend." He helpfully pointed at the wisp gliding behind his shoulder.

 

"I see... Well, we can work somethin' out. How many credits have ya? A _Seyen_ body is awful 'spensive..."

 

Goku stepped away from his companions, showed his card to the owner, and whispered, "if there ain't enough, wha' other bodies ya got?"

 

The manager inspected the card, "hmmm... Not nearly nuff ter pay fer the tail by itself... Lemme show ya a catalogue of other tail-critters ya may like fer yer friend."

 

The creature wrapped one tentacle around Goku's waist and gestured for the others to follow.

 

 

Much browsing and sweet talk later, Goku settled for a nice little body that was just right for the price.

 

"Kid... This ain't a good idea." Bardock looked at the Prince's wisp completely oblivious to what was happening around it. Without senses, spirits could only feel life forces and other types of energy. Not speak, nor hear, nor see.

 

"It's cute! Lemme try that one, see if Vegeta likes it."

 

"The Prince doesn't DO cute, Kakarot-"

 

Bardock didn't finish his sentence when a poof of smoke dispersed from Vegeta's spirit. In its place was a small black cat with white mittens on all four legs. The cat examined itself.

 

Goku squealed in delight, "Aww! Look at him, he's adora-"

 

"MREEAAAOOWWW!" Vegeta screeched and attacked Goku's face, scratching and biting wherever his pathetic new body could inflict the most amount of pain.

 

Bardock couldn't hold back at the hilarity of the situation and doubled over, barking out in laughter, "I- HAHAHA! TOLD YA- AAAHAHAHAH!"

 

"WE'LL BUY A SAIYAN BODY!" Goku was able to remove the angry hissing feline from his persona and sheepishly looked at his carrier, "'Dock, ya think ya can take care of it?"

 

"Was planning to all along, kid." Bardock wiped tears from his face and turned to his old friend and supplier, "how about it, Morty? Ya give me another 'under the table' sale?"

 

"Bardy, Bardy, ya put me in a tight spot 'ere. Sellin' ya armor under the table is one thing, but a body... 'n more than once? Ya jus' bought one a while ago..."

 

"PLEASE, Mort. I've been yer loyal customer for, what- Two and a half centuries?"

 

The gruff looking creature sighed, "I guess I can give such a good client anotha' break. But jus' one more time."

 

Bardock smiled, "thanks, Morty~"

 

"I wun more than jus' a simple 'thanks' this time, Bardy. Meet me in the back, I wanna fuck ya."

 

"WHAAAAAT?!" The older Saiyan almost fell over. The shop owner was a big blob of a creature, 'gruesome' to put it nicely.

 

"I always wanted ter try out a _Seyen_. They say them monkeys gives ya the best orgasms eva'."

 

An angry red covered Bardock's face.

 

The manager walked to the back of the store and disappeared behind heavy curtains,"ya not the bes' lookin' bunch, but ya'll do."

 

The scarred fighter fumed, absolutely livid. Vegeta's body be damned! He turned to leave, but he was blocked by Goku, holding the feline Prince in his arms.

 

Bardock mumbled irritably, "can ya believe that guy? He wants to- What?"

 

The Saiyan noticed the stern looks on the cat and his son's faces, "ya can't be serious. He- He has _tentacles_!" Bardock exclaimed.

 

"Yer the reason we're in so much trouble!" Goku barked.

 

"Buck up, _Bardy~_ " Cat!Vegeta squeaked in a high pitched voice and winked at the older Saiyan.

 

Bardock's mouth hung open and with a heavy heart and a tail between his legs, he whirled around and stormed through the drapes to the back of the room. He must have the WORST luck ever.

 

 

Goku unconsciously started petting the small creature in his hands, only to have the fiery Prince hiss at him and bite one of his fingers. Seconds later, Vegeta's proper regal body was restored.

 

"If you EVER pull that shit on me again, I shall bite your dick off!" Vegeta hopped off his nemesis' arms.

 

Goku hugged the petite Prince again, only to have Vegeta struggle and twist away.

 

"I'm glad yer back, Vegeta," the Earth savior's eyes shown in the artificial lighting of the store.

 

The Prince shied away from the clingy warrior, his body already responding to their closeness, "just get me some garments, clown," Vegeta's insult came out more like a term of endearment, "you are able to afford some clothes?"

 

"Yeah, I better get something that'll suit a handsome prince like ya."

 

Vegeta gulped and tried shielding his nudity from the towering warrior, "you will need better clothing as well." His tail twirled and swished lazily, giving away his interest in the other.

 

Goku got closer to the retreating Saiyan, "yeah, they didn't go easy on me at all."

 

"Was it _that_ good?" Vegeta stepped back from the approaching warrior until he hit a shelf.

 

"There were times when I just wanted them t' fuck me raw." Goku cornered the Prince and placed his arms on either side of the smaller warrior's head.

 

Vegeta's throat went dry, "that would be a Saiyan thing-"

 

Bardock's far away shriek interrupted the two, " **oh fuck, yer dick has BARBS!** "

 

* * *

 

 

 


	14. Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long T_T  
>  _Life got breathtakingly fucked_.

Vegeta roared out laughing, "at least that shall calm down his pain lust."

 

"Pain lust?" Goku inquired.

 

"Saiyans feel pain slightly different, Kakarot." Vegeta looked critically at the Earth-raised warrior, "almost all Saiyans. Very few races experience 'pain lust', makes us formidable opponents in battle. Bring me some clothes. It is so cold here my tits may fall off," the Prince emphasized by pulling his shoulders back and puffing out his chest.

 

Goku stood there staring at Vegeta's muscly, beyond 'well defined' chest, "um- yeah. Clothes..." The young warrior turn around just in time to wipe drool as it dribbled from his mouth. He half heartedly grabbed a few outfits that may fit the Prince's slender form, and a few others for himself.

Like a loyal puppy, Goku returned to Vegeta and offered him the garments.

 

"Really, Kakarot? You want me to wear these?" The short Saiyan examined piece by piece, lifting an eyebrow at the amount of cloth each set had, rather, the amount they _didn't_ have, "Very well..." Vegeta tried the less revealing one on.

 

"As I was saying; Saiyans feel pain differently. It can feel pleasurable at times."

 

"Oh! Like what happened t' me when I was in the slammer?"

 

Vegeta faced his rival, "yes. Instead of feeling pain, we feel- Bliss. It not always happens, but most of the time, it does."

 

"Teehee," Goku scratched the back of his head, "so THAT'S why ya'd ditch our sparrin' sessions sometimes! I wondered why ya'd get stiffies all of a sud-"

 

"SHUT UP, MORON!" The Prince blushed as he finished putting on the outfit, "I shall need a jacket if I am to wear this shit."

 

"Wow, 'geta, yer really rockin' it! It'a be hard t' one-up ya." The taller Saiyan grinned at his flushed friend.

 

"Fuck off." Vegeta watched the larger Saiyan strip off the remnants of his leggings and pick one outfit, "whaddaya think a' this one?"

 

Vegeta took his eyes off Goku's naked torso and looked at the risque attire, "use something more dignifying, Kakarot! We're Saiyans, not whores."

 

"Eh?" Goku shrugged and tried another one on. "So, how come I never felt uh- Pain lust before?"

 

"It is probably because you have your tail now. There is a lot more to a Saiyan's tail-"

 

"Than becomin' a giant monkey, yeah, I know."

 

The Prince bristled at the word and let out a small growl, " _Oozaru_. The chimps on your stupid planet just look like that form. An unfortunate coincidence, if I say so."

 

Once Goku was done hopping around on one foot, trying to get the leggings up, Vegeta continued, "I see you have learned a great deal from your carrier."

 

"My what? Oh, Bardock."

 

"He would **beg** the King to send him on the most cumbersome missions. That bastard enjoys a great deal of pain. But not as much as having a dick down his throat~" Vegeta added fondly.

 

"Wha- How'd ya know that?" Goku frowned at the smaller fighter.

 

 _"Everyone_ knows what Bardock likes and how he likes it. Besides, I have DONE him."

 

"YOU TOO?!" He remembered feeling traces of the Prince's scent on his sire when they were at the prison. He didn't think much of it back then, but now that the taller Saiyan knew this- Vegeta and Bardock had been together recently. Goku suddenly felt a sharp pang of jealousy.

 

Vegeta smirked, "you mean to tell me, that good old Kakarot; pure hearted _innocent_ hero raised under the humans' guidance, has defiled, not only another _'male'_ , but his own _'father'?_ My, my..." The Prince purred as he ran his tail up and down his rival's frame.

 

Goku frowned and grabbed the intrusive appendage, "yes. I have." He looked firmly into the Prince's eyes expecting to see any form of judgement, "'n he's not- WE ain't really _'males'._ "

 

Vegeta smirked, "oh? So you know about that as well."

 

The taller Saiyan gulped. He could smell the arousal coming from the other, "V-Vegeta, we really shouldn't..."

 

The Prince put on a fake innocent expression, "Should not what?"

 

"I- I dun wanna be cheatin' any more than I already-"

 

"And there is the clown we all know and love." Vegeta yanked his tail out of the other's hand and strutted towards the footwear section.

 

Goku inhaled and exhaled. Some things would never change between the two of them. Other things... Were becoming more complicated.

 

Vegeta had slept with Bardock, HIS carrier. Bardock never said anything about being with the Prince. Was it because he didn't want to hurt Goku's feelings? Did he think so little of his son? Did Goku's relationship with Bardock not mean anything? Did Bulma not mean anything to the ill tempered Saiyan? How dare they act so casual about it. All those years with the Prince, and Vegeta also hadn't mentioned Bardock once.

A hundred thoughts, some darker than others, ran through the young Saiyan's mind.

Goku caught himself starting to growl, his tail puffed up and swung furiously behind his legs. He would not let himself become a jealousy struck lover. Once Bardock came back, he'd be able to ask all the questions that were giving him a headache.

 

The young warrior glanced over to where Vegeta was trying on different pairs of boots; the Prince was bent over, tail gently swayed without a care, that tight spandex suite didn't leave anything to the imagination...

 

_~My dad tapped that... Damn!~_

 

Yes. Other things were, indeed, becoming more complicated.

 

 

A long while went by and Bardock limped out from the back of the store.

 

"Ain't never seen nobody take a _Salurion_ dick like that. Ya _Seyens_ ARE pros!"

 

Bardock just glared at his 'friend', "gee, fucking- Thanks, Morty." The exhausted Saiyan stretched the kinks out his tail and his spine and waved over his shoulder to the store owner. The deed was done, it was a necessary evil, nothing wrong with taking one for the team, Vegeta should have his regal body ba-

 

_~OH MY GODS!~_

 

"The FLYING **FUCK** are you two tarts wearing?!"

 

Vegeta turned towards the open jawed warrior, "blame your brat. He picked them for me."

 

Goku finished putting his boots on, "I dun think they're too bad, 'n I can afford to pay for them!" Goku walked up to Bardock and flashed his card in the scarred Saiyan's face, and with a smug look, made his way to the sales register.

 

Bardock cocked an eyebrow, "what was that about? Did I miss something while I was being SPLIT open by a TWO FOOT SPIKED DICK?!"

 

Once more, the Prince couldn't help but bark out in laughter at his partner's predicament.

 

"Oh, sure. Laugh it off, ya prick."

 

Vegeta approached the miffed Saiyan and pulled him down by the back of the head, "you did well," he said against Bardock's lips.

 

"It'll be a while before I can take anymore cock up my ass." The older of the two purred.

 

"There are other openings..." Vegeta kissed Bardock just as somebody cleared their throat.

 

Goku stood, frowning with his arms crossed, watching as his companions kept ignoring him.

 

_~The Hell is their problem?! I'm standin' right here and they're tongue locked without a care in the world.~_

 

"If ya'll are done, I'd like t' leave this place 'n find somewhere safe... That has food."

 

"Oh, Kakarot. You are back." Vegeta said cheekily and turned to leave.

 

Bardock was still at a loss, "you two had a fight or something?" He whispered at his son.

 

Said son just glared back and followed the Prince outside, "no."

 

The older Saiyan stayed back for a few seconds, not knowing what had happened in his absence.

 

Once outside, Bardock couldn't help but notice Vegeta seemed to be cooking up a plan, "Prince?"

 

"Before the confrontation, one of the old shrews back at the Arena informed me of a few 'perks' that came with being royalty. And showed me how to use this contraption." Vegeta played with the ring on his finger and pondered some more, "it is more than just petty jewelry, and we could use this to our advantage," he explained, seeing the dumbfounded look on Goku's face. The Prince tapped the green gem encrusted in the ring and a map with several highlighted hot spots projected from the ring. Goku and Bardock gawked at the hologram.

 

"Is that..." The scarred Saiyan looked at a blue dot, most likely representing Vegeta's location.

 

"Yes, now all we need to do is find a place where SCAP is not allowed to enter."

 

"Ha! Impossible for a place to be THAT exclusive-"

 

"We could always ask Uranai Baba for help!" Goku interrupted.

 

Vegeta shivered at the mention of that hag's name, "I refuse."

 

"Eh? Why? It'll be so much easier 'n we dun have that much time t' waste." Goku earned a glare from the Prince.

 

"I said; _I REFUSE!"_ Vegeta turned away from the Earth Saiyan and headed towards the nearest hotspot on the holographic map, leaving the pair no choice but to follow.

 

 

Much asking around later, a couple of briberies, a few death threats, and stopping for a bite to eat, the Prince obtained information of the perfect place the trio could shelter themselves at.

 

When the Saiyans reached the mansion, it took a lot of convincing and proof, even after Vegeta showed them his ring, for the doors of the Royal Resort to let them pass. It had been an arduous day for all of them, and now they could finally settle down and plan their next move.

 

"Bad news, guys," Goku returned to join his lounging comrades basking under the sun, both naked as the day they were born. The villa they were staying at was one of the most ritzy places in the entire Realm. The humble Earth Saiyan had never been surrounded by such grandeur. Vegeta, on the other hand, had even complained about how the place was way overpriced for what they offered. Bardock had seemed to agree halfheartedly. He had howled and thrown a fit when the Prince forced him to pay for their stay, but the advantage was; nothing would be traced back to them. Here, everyone was anonymous. No questions asked.

 

"For some reason, my telepathic links have been obstructed-"

 

"Do you even _know_ the meaning of that word, baka?" Vegeta took another sip of a fruity cocktail he had ordered. Bardock was massaging the Prince's bronzed legs, happily chewing on some fancy candy cane, courtesy of the management. The two had spent all day lounging around and enjoying the many things the resort had to offer. If Goku were honest with himself, the 'all you can eat' buffet was akin to paradise, literally and figuratively. Still, this was hardly a vacation.

 

The insulted warrior frowned at Vegeta, "'n I can't seem t' contact King Kai. Our only chances are t' return t' his planet 'n speak directly t' him, or wait for somebody t' contact us, if they can."

 

"That one." Bardock interjected. "By now, ol' Blue's place must be crawling with those idiots searching for us."

 

"...Just how long do ya plan on stayin' here?!"

 

"Relax, Kakarot," the Prince turned to look at the taxed Saiyan, "take a 'chill pill', as they say on that mudball planet of yours, and enjoy the scenery."

 

Goku scoffed. All around them were creatures of all shapes and sizes, gallivanting with their familiars, swimming and floating in the golden water of the lake, or fornicating.

 

"No thanks."

 

The scarred Saiyan stopped his attentions on his Prince, "ok, enough is enough! Ever since yesterday ya've been acting cold towards us, what gives?"

 

"I- I can say the same 'bout ya both! Ya've been actin'- 'Too hot' with each other."

 

"Ohohohhh~ I believe somebody is jealous, Bardock."

 

"Jealous?! Why the fuck would ya be jealous?"

 

"'M not..." The young fighter crossed his arms and pouted. His tail indicated otherwise.

 

"Well, Kakarot," the Prince set his drink down on a small side table and walked to his sparring partner, "this is how things will play out; you either keep acting like those silly Earthlings with their petty emotions and inferiority complexes and stay out of our way," Vegeta slid his hand around Goku's hip, "or you act like a real Saiyan... And join us in our fun." The flame haired warrior crooned while gently grabbing ahold at the base of the taller Saiyan's tail.

 

Goku let out a gasp and complained, "Vegetaaaa..."

 

The Prince took a step back, "it is your choice, Kakarot."

 

Vegeta walked back to his masseuse and brought his growing shaft to Bardock's face, "get busy, your Prince wishes to be pleasured."

 

Bardock spit out the treat he was sucking on to suck on an even better treat, "Oh, Yer Majesty, you spoil me too- MMG!"

 

"Shut up and start sucking." The smaller Saiyan shoved his cock down Bardock's throat and wrapped his tail around his subordinate's neck to guide him on and off his dick at his preferred pace.

 

Goku couldn't believe their shameless display. His carrier was already sporting a full hard on just by sucking Vegeta off, and there were other guests around, even though the majority didn't seem to care.

 

Bardock reluctantly pulled himself off Vegeta's dick to sneer at his brat, "are ya gonna join in anytime soon, or are ya gonna stand there drooling and just watch?"

 

Goku was caught off guard, "I've- Seen enough..." There was no way he would partake in these type of activities in such a public place. The young Saiyan turned tail and settled himself under a nearby tree.

 

"Ya know I can fit more than one cock in my mouth, kiddo," for the life of him, Bardock couldn't understand Goku's odd behavior and he blamed the humans from Earth for corrupting his son's mind. "I could suck ya off while Vegeta fucks me. Or we could continue where we left off at the inn, and I could fuck you~" Bardock winked as his son.

 

Goku swallowed, his mouth had gone very dry. His erection found the idea quite appealing, but his mind couldn't shake the fact that this was Bardock _and Vegeta_ , and they were surrounded by a bunch of onlookers.

 

"The baka will join us when and if he wants to. As for you..." Vegeta spun Bardock around so Goku could have a clear view of the Saiyan's backside, "prepare your breeding hole for my cock."

 

The Earth Savior watched as Bardock brought two fingers to that small slit he had on the underside of his balls. His arousal spiked sky high as the scarred Saiyan spread himself wide open, he was so pink and slick inside. What did Vegeta call it? A loud moan interrupted Goku's thoughts.

 

"Vegeta- Pleh- Please! Lemme keep sucking yer dick."

 

"Mmm~ No."

 

"Wha- Why the fuck not?!" Bardock complained in a high pitched voice.

 

"Because you get off on it." Vegeta smirk evilly at the desperate Saiyan, "and I shall torture you a while longer."

 

"Nghaaaaaah! Ya truly take after yer father!" Bardock growled at the amused Prince. "Ya either fuck me or let me suck ya!"

 

"So **eager** for my cock," Vegeta teased.

 

"YES! Fuck- I am!"

 

"Very well then, what are you waiting for?"

 

Bardock wasted no time in swallowing the Prince's entire length again, devouring it like a starved animal and almost coming in the process.

 

"Tch! Bardock, easy." Vegeta grabbed the other Saiyan by the hair and pulled him off his erection.

 

"Guh- Goddess, Vegeta, please~ Forget fucking me and just come in my mouth!"

 

"You forget your place, Saiyan. _**I** _ am the one who gives the commands." Vegeta pulled Bardock's head back some more and traced the trembling wet lips with the tip of his engorged shaft.

 

Bardock couldn't stop his ki from flaring, "VEGETA!"

 

The smaller Saiyan smirked and shoved Bardock to the ground, causing the other to grin maniacally at the rough treatment. "Present yourself, Bardock. You shall swallow my seed some other time." The scarred warrior groaned and raised his hips in the air, swishing his tail seductively back and forth, inviting the Prince to mount him.

 

Goku mentally braced himself. The prospect of watching his companions have sex aroused him, but also crushed him. Even after turning his face away, he could still clearly picture the moment when Vegeta penetrated Bardock.

The young Saiyan's heartbeat picked up, he listened to the obscene sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and Bardock's howls of pleasure. Goku ran a hand down his covered groin, cupping his sac and squeezing it.

 

_~I can't do this... This is wrong!~_

 

Goku was conflicted, not knowing whether he should listen to his head... Or stroke his head. He looked back at the mating Saiyans.

 

"Kami- Forgive me!" The young Saiyan gave in to his arousal and started relieving himself, watching from his front row seat as his carrier got drilled by his former rival.

 

 

* * *

 

 


	15. Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, nothing more :/  
> It sort of wrote itself, and before I knew it, it had over 2000 words! ><  
> So the chapter that was SUPPOSED to be ch 15, will now be ch 16 T^T  
> And I don't have a drawing for this chapter yet. So sorry. ORZ
> 
>  
> 
> Have some nice Vegebul/Vegedock interdimensional fucking! <3

_~Oh, fuck- Me- HARDER!!!~_

  
_~Bardock- You are an- Incorrigible- Slut!~_

  
_~You guys! I'm tryin' t' sleep!~_

 

 

"Oh, my!" Uranai Baba stared into her crystal ball, her cheeks going from a pale olive color to a bright red. She watched a while longer as the renegade Prince pounded ruthlessly against a man that looked very much like their Saiyan friend. "If I were a century younger, I'd find this quite enjoyable..."

 

"Find what enjoyable?"

 

The small witch startled and closed all communication through her crystal ball, "Nn-nothing, dearie!" She squeaked at the blue haired woman standing at the door.

 

Bulma squinted at the medium, "Baba. What were you looking at?"

 

The witch glanced around a few times before signalling for Bulma to close the door. The scientist shut the door quietly as to not alert the others in Roshi's living room and snuck to stand next to the witch, "what are you up to?" She whispered conspiratorially.

 

"It seems our Saiyan Prince is doing very well for himself..."

 

"Oh? Let me see!"

 

Uranai Baba hushed her rich friend and whispered angrily, "keep it down!" With a few hand movements on the crystal ball's glossy surface, she conjured an image of Vegeta tangled up in another Saiyan's arms.

 

"IS THAT GOKU?!"

 

"SHUSH!" The witch slapped a wrinkled hand over Bulma's mouth, "you harlot, do you want the others to come in?! And no, that is not Goku, I believe that's his father."

 

Bulma's eyes widened, and she removed the offending hand, "is there more?" She lowered her voice.

 

Uranai smirked and held out a hand.

 

The heir to Capsule Corp. frowned, "ugh! How much?"

 

"Ten thousand zeni~"

 

"TEN- Ten thousand zeni?!"

 

"Pay up to watch your fantasies come true, love."

 

Bulma reached in her pocket and pulled out double the amount of cash the sly hag asked for, "twenty, IF you record it for me. I- Need to check something out..."

 

"Done!" The witch snatched the money and did more enchantments while Bulma headed back to her private living space at Capsule Corp..

 

 

 

Goku covered his head with a large fluffy pillow. He was beyond pissed. His companions hadn't let up since the golden lake. All day long, round after round of humping like rabbits, Vegeta had thoroughly used his sire's entire body for his pleasure. Not that Bardock seemed to mind.

 

"Kid, if ya don't up yer game, THIS will be the longest, 'bestest' binge fucking I've ever had!"

 

"Jus' leave me alone..." The pillow muffled his words but they were still heard.

 

Vegeta chuckled and pulled out of Bardock's overflowing hole, "really, Kakarot. You have been sulking all day," the Prince crawled over to the other side of their giant bed, where his sparring partner lay belly down, smothering himself with a pillow, and tail lashing out angrily.

The shorter Saiyan ran a bold hand up Goku's back, pausing at the base of his neck to grasp his hair.

 

The Earth raised warrior groaned and removed the pillow, "Vegetaaa~ I already told ya 'no' like twenty times..."

 

"And it still surprises me that you expect me to take 'no' for an answer," the Prince purred, sliding his body against his ex rival's side.

 

Goku shivered as he felt Vegeta's hard on rub against his ribs. He gently removed the hand grabbing his hair and sat up, "whaddaya even need me for? Ya have _Mr. Mouth of a Thousand Dicks_ over there-" Vegeta rolled over cackling, "-jus' BEGGIN' t' be fucked more by ya."

 

"Hey! Only the Prince can call me that. And the King, if he were here." Bardock was grinning from ear to ear, lying on his side with his tail curling lazily in the air, watching his comrades interact. There was definitely tension between those two. "Hey, Vegeta, how's about I hold him down and ya fuck him?"

 

Goku sprung from the bed and got in a defensive stance, knees bent and fists at the ready. The smaller warrior stopped laughing, "what a swell idea!"

 

The Saviour of the Universe paled, "y-ya wouldn't- _Rape_ me?!"

 

Bardock frowned, "the fuck is rape?"

 

"It is a human thing-"

 

"It's when ya take someone against their will 'n- 'n... DO stuff t' them!" Goku could hardly believe he had to explain this.

 

Bardock shrugged, "we did that on Vegeta-sei all the time."

 

"What he means, Kakarot, is that Saiyans do not share the same views as those pathetic Earthlings. If one Saiyan overpowered another, they took their winnings, and rightfully so-"

 

"How can ya say that?!"

 

Vegeta hopped off the bed, "do not tell me, all the times we sparred," the Prince stalked towards Goku, "and you would beat me to a pulp," he stopped just short of his former rival, "you did not feel the intense desire to defile me."

 

The Earth's saviour opened and closed his mouth several times, "I'D NEVER!"

 

"Hn. You are lying to yourself, Kakarot. I could smell your arousal every time you pinned me down in victory." A shit eating grin appeared on the royal's face as he watched Goku's face drain of all color. The small Prince moved closer to him.

 

Goku let his guard down, "that's- That's cuz I love fightin'..."

 

"You wished to lay claim on me. Our first battle, you stopped the short bald one from ending me because you were not able to finish our match." Vegeta fit himself into Goku's space until their bare chests touched, "you wished for me to return to you, so we could end our battle the way Saiyans end it; by asserting their dominance over their opponent." The Prince leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the taller warrior's lips and crooned, "you could have made me yours all those years ago... But you let your humanity get in the way and stopped yourself from doing what comes naturally to us."

 

The Prince walked away from the frowning warrior towards the bathing chamber. Goku was left frozen in place, his mind a turmoil of emotions.

 

Bardock whistled, "damn! Talk about unresolved sexual tension!"

 

Goku snapped back to reality, he stared at his carrier, having completely forgotten the other was in the room. Without a word, the younger Saiyan promptly snatched a robe from the closet and left the room to clear his mind.

 

Vegeta heard his rival leave. He poured water into a glass and drank from it. It was truly a shame that such a fine specimen was damaged by a race of idiots.  
The glass of water he held suddenly shattered into pieces, the Prince's eyes widened as he felt a familiar sensation inside his body, only it wasn't THIS body...

 

"Geets, you ok in there?" Bardock called out.

 

"I-I'm fi-NNNNGH!" The short Saiyan dropped to his knees, his core started burning exquisitely.

 

Bardock came running into the cleaning room and startled, seeing his Prince on the floor hugging his midriff, "Vegeta?!"

 

The Prince held out a hand to calm down the older warrior, he now had a fair idea of what was going on, "I shall KILL THAT WOMAN~"

 

 

 

Vegeta had kissed him... On the mouth. In front of his dad.

 

Goku sulked at the fancy bar in the main area of the resort. It was an entertainment/dining hall, brimming with life. Guests bustled around, laughing, conversing, eating... The Saiyan's stomach growled. In his haste to leave the suffocating room, he had forgotten his card and didn't feel like going all the way back up to get it.

 

"Rough night?" A smooth deep voice startled Goku from his thoughts.

 

"Uh- Yeah, kinda." He turned to look at the inquirer and stared at the creature. 'Handsome devil' was the first thought that came to mind. The warrior blushed and looked away.

 

The red skinned devil smiled, "may I buy you a drink?"

 

Goku couldn't help but giggle, "are ya tryin t' pick me up?"

 

"What if I am?"

 

"I'd say 'try bigger'." Goku screamed internally. He would blame Vegeta for riling him up to the point of flirting with demon looking creatures in order to get a free meal.

 

"Ah, indeed, Saiyans do have a legendary appetite, after all. Almost as legendary as their prowess under the sheets." Before Goku could tell the creature he wasn't _that_ kind of Saiyan, the tall muscular man snapped his fingers, and a waiter came by, "don't bother bringing a menu, we'll have every item on there."

 

Goku squealed, his eyes were round as saucers. Perhaps 'him not being that kind of Saiyan' was a hasty judgement.

 

 

 

"FUCK! BITCH. ASS. WHORE!" Vegeta writhed on the bedspread, his body was flushed and sweaty, leaking all over the sheets.

 

It was Bardock's turn to chuckle, "so, you say your Earth partner is fucking your real body with a _what_?"

 

"She calls it a vibrator-" The Prince gritted out, another orgasm wracked his body. After catching his breath, Vegeta added, "it is a machine- She uses to- Pleasure herself... And me. Sometimes."

 

"Why can't he just use his dick?"

 

"Earth women have none. At least, that is what I have come to learn. I am fairly sure that is not entirely accurate."

 

"What DO they have?" Bardock brought a spare glass of water to the Prince's lips.

 

Vegeta drank desperately. This little 'game' had been going on for what seemed like hours, and his Earth partner wasn't letting up. "They have an opening similar to ours-" The Prince pressed underneath his testicles, he was soaking wet, "damn, harridan. She is just as insatiable as Rad-" Vegeta stopped himself. He wasn't ready to bring up the subject he had wanted to discuss with the scarred Saiyan. Now was not the right time.

 

"...He misses ya, his spirit. I've felt it." Bardock said softly. "I've been visiting him every time I get the chance. He'll be upgraded to HFIL soon and I can finally buy him a body."

 

"Do not- Speak of him right now." Vegeta said in a hoarse voice.

 

Bardock leaned down to kiss the tired warrior, "I know ya care for him, Vegeta. Ya don't need to hide it from me."

 

"You are missing the point, Bardock- The woman started again. She is straddling me this time, and it would not do to be talking of such things right now..."

 

Bardock smirked and straddle Vegeta's hips as well, "is he sitting on your dick, Prince?"

 

" _She._ "

 

"Does that really matter?"

 

"I suppose- Ng! It does not." Vegeta held the scarred Saiyan by his hips and slammed him down on his renewed erection.

 

Bardock gasped, the stretch in his overused mating hole was less noticeable now. "I wonder if I could get impregnated in this realm..."

 

"Have you had heat cycles here?"

 

"Many times, whenever I have my physical body," Bardock let Vegeta guide his movements, they were slow and measured.

 

"Then you have your answer," Vegeta started purring, "I detest when she does that..."

 

"Does what? What's yer partner doing now?"

 

"Lulling me into a false sense of safety," the Prince beamed, "she is rocking on my cock slowly."

 

The older warrior raised an eyebrow at the Prince's slow pace. "I've noticed."

 

Vegeta placed his partner's hands on his pecs, "she is now biting my throat," Bardock leaned down and nibbled on the Prince's neck, while letting Vegeta guide his hands.

 

The short Saiyan placed one of Bardock's hands on his hair, "run your fingers through the strands, as if you are brushing them."

 

The ex commander blushed but did as he was told, "this- Feels awful intimate, Vegeta, maybe we should stop."

 

Vegeta chuckled and closed his eyes, "just wait." He felt Bulma sit back up and he braced himself, "oh, I know what you are up to, you bitch~"

 

Bardock cocked his head to the side, this was definitely a first time for him. This- Whatever it was called; _interdimensional double fuck_ or something. He could write that off his very short list of 'things left to experience'. He felt his Prince tense underneath him.

 

"OHHH, FUCK!" Vegeta howled, "it's the big one- FUUUUCK!"

 

"Where?!" Crazy as this experience may be, Bardock was fascinated by Vegeta's reactions. The Prince was never this vocal.

 

"In my ass-" Vegeta squeezed his eyes tight. If only the baka were here...

 

"Bardock, use your tail!"

 

Bardock did a double take, "YOU SURE?!"

 

"YES, godsdammit, just- DO IT!"

 

The taller Saiyan wasted no time in penetrating Vegeta' ass with his tail. The heat was exquisite and became overwhelming when he felt the Prince's own tail slide in next to his. Both tails danced around each other, pulling out and thrusting back in. Vegeta was a moaning, sweaty sight to behold.

 

"Raditz was damn lucky to have landed such an incredible creature." Bardock mused while he caressed Vegeta's reddening cheek.

 

"Sh-shut the fuck up, Bardick."

 

The former commander of the Five Person Land Shark Team smiled at the nickname Vegeta had given him when the Prince was just a cub.

 

_~My brat is truly an idiot. Both of them.~_

 

 

* * *

 

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Godddddds, this is such a lame chapter, lol. But I HAD to include that idea shenronprincess gave me; the Uranai crystal ball HBO thing XD
> 
> I hope I didn't fuck up TOO badly ^^ There's not gonna be much het in this fic, I promise. But- I like to keep things as canon as possible? And Vegeta/Bulma IS a thing :/
> 
> I know some of you are getting blue balled over Vegeta and Goku... It's GOING to happen ^^ Rest at ease. I just don't feel it's time yet. Also, this IS a 'gift fic' for my friend who wanted Bardock and Goku yumminess. Vegeta just happened to 'pass by' ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> She suggested a threesome, which I'm TOTALLY on board with, and there will be a kakavege moment all to themselves for the sake of the plot I've planned. 
> 
> Please be patient with my tardedness [bows*].


	16. Luxury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAARNIIIIIING!!!!
> 
> This chapter is fucked. It has a um... 'Kink' called oviposition. If you don't know what it means, it has something to do with laying eggs inside someone... I don't present it as a fetish, just another bump in the road for our Saiyans ><
> 
> Just- Skip the last part of this chapter if this is something that offends you ^^; [right when Goku starts complaining that he feels wierd XD
> 
> There's also a slight panic attack scene that could trigger some.

Goku was a piece of work, of that Vegeta was certain. The diamond in the rough had so much potential. Goku had power, looks, he was genius in battle. Had Vegetasei not been destroyed, the Prince was sure his former rival would be more popular than Bardock. Regardless of all of Goku's Saiyan traits, a true Saiyan wouldn't be blatantly flirting with another species. Like the baka was doing right now.

The Earth Saiyan's body language left no doubt of his interest in the red demon creature sitting next to him. Goku was leaning towards the red devil, and the devil bumped into his side every once in awhile, as Goku kept stuffing his mouth with various delicacies presented to him on the wide table. Their tails were playing a heated game of 'cat and mouse' with each other; an onyx furry tail kept evading a red spade-ended one only to seek it out once the other gave up on the chase.

Vegeta's own appendage puffed out in rage at the improper display of his subject. The Prince would be damned if he was going to let this affair continue.

The angry royal headed in their direction when he was stopped by a strong calloused hand on his arm.

 

"Don't." Came the simple command.

 

"Bardock, you pretend that I turn a blind eye towards what this idiot is doing?!"

 

"That creature he's with... He's the Demon King."

 

"And?!"

 

Bardock smiled at the anxious expression on Vegeta's face, "I'm not about to let ya bite off more than you can chew, Highness. Let it go. We are no match for the likes of him."

 

"Wha-" Vegeta looked back at the demon, who was now running a bold hand up and down the absent-minded Saiyan's back in an all too friendly manner.

 

"I shall not let this disgusting display continue!" Vegeta twisted his arm out of the firm grasp and headed towards Goku's table, ignoring the shouted warnings of his scarred companion.

 

 

"You moron, what do you think you are doing?!" The flame hair warrior asked none too quietly once he reached the table the young Saiyan was seated at.

 

Goku had a vacant expression and an air of aloofness about him, "s-same az you two! Havin' fun... 'njoyin' m'self~"

 

The Saiyan's slurred words should've raised a red flag in Vegeta's mind, but he was far too furious to even notice a small sting in his thigh.

 

Vegeta seethed at Goku, "you- Saiyans don't mix with... With..."

 

The Prince was down on the floor before Bardock finished calling his name out.

 

 

A familiar heavy weight covering his body woke Vegeta up. Furs tickled his nose. The light was blinding and his head was currently attempting to murder him through sheer agony. He reached out with his ki to find only Bardock and Goku in the vicinity. Bardock's energy flow felt like a solid 'pissed off' fire and the clown's was fuzzy.

 

_~Well, fuck.~_

 

"Bardooooock~ Get this fool off meeeee~" Vegeta didn't even have the strength to push Goku off.

 

"THIS is why we don't mingle with fucking DEMONS. They can fuck ya up in a very good way but with very bad consequences." The older Saiyan's voice came from above the two drained Saiyans.

 

"Stop. Shoutin'. Bardock." Goku hid his face in the soft animal pelts he and Vegeta were nestled in. He was in a foul mood to say the least, and felt like a jackhammer was trying to smash its way into his brain.

 

"The two of ya GET THE FUCK UP and drink this NOW."

 

The younger warriors winced and managed to lift their tired bodies from the comfortable nest. They were handed twin cups of a nasty looking thick hot liquid, they looked at each other, then up at Bardock's seething face. No questions were asked.

Goku gagged as he took a sip, and forced himself to swallow the questionable concoction in his mouth. He trusted his carrier had a good reason to make them drink this, but he couldn't possibly drink the whole thing.

 

Vegeta sighed and took a smaller sip, immediately spitting it out. "This tastes like FUCK!"

 

"Drink it up, Yer Majesty~" Bardock growled.

 

"DO NOT fucking use my title in such a condescending manner!"

 

"Will ya shut the fuck up!" Goku slapped a hand over Vegeta's mouth, and accidentally made him spill the gray stuff all over his royal naked body.

That was all the push the Prince needed to pounce his once rival. They bickered, they bit, they pulled at each other's hair, and scuffled like brats until Bardock had enough. Bringing two fingers to his mouth, the scarred warrior whistled his signature attention-getting whistle, making Goku and Vegeta grab their ears in a failed attempt to ease the pain.

 

"Now, if ya two FUCKTARDS will stop acting like FUCKS, you'll feel better after drinking THIS to get rid of yer FUCKINESS."

 

The scolded Saiyans remained quiet. Even Vegeta, in all his power and royal status, knew better than to anger their elder even more. He knew what Barock, ex Commander of the famous Five Person Land Shark Team, was capable of.

They accepted a new bowl of gray slop and drank it in peace, grimacing every now and again at its offensive taste.

Bardock had been true to his word; the deplorable concoction calmed their headache and brought life back to their dazed state of mind. That's when Goku became aware of the rest of his body and how it felt fuller than usual.

He started fidgeting in his place, not seeming to find a comfortable position, shifting his torso to and fro.

 

Vegeta frowned at his comrade's quirky movements, "the fuck is your deal?"

 

"I- Can't seem t' get- I feel... Weird. Down there..."

 

Bardock lifted and eyebrow and uncrossed his arms as he approached Goku. "Ya both DID get gang banged by a bunch of demons-" Vegeta's unintelligent shout barely interrupted Bardock's tirade, "just be glad I was nearby to pick up yer sorry asses afterwards and know how to make a universal soothing cure for whatever the fuck they drugged ya with."

 

Vegeta took a deep steadying breath, "where the fuck are we." He looked around and took in the dilapidated state of the small hut they were in.

 

The ex Commander huffed, "you'll find out soon enough."

 

"This is all your fault, you third class piece of-"

 

"'GETA! Cut it out, I'm more worried about... I dun know what's goin' on with my body! It's all- Weird!"

 

"I think I know what it could be. There was a serpent demon among their group. And it fucked ya..." Bardock looked pointedly at his son.

 

Goku glanced back and forth between Vegeta and his sire.

 

"It- Gods!" The young warrior grabbed a fist full of his hair and tried to calm himself down. He had lost his virginity to a fucking- "Serpent demon? What does that mean?"

 

"It means that the fucker mighta left a little gift for ya inside yer body." The older Saiyan smirked evilly.

 

"WHAT?!" Goku started feeling anxious as Bardock kneeled in front of him and pushed the Saiyan down on the furs.

 

"What're ya gonna do t' me?!"

 

The Prince took this moment to slide his legs under Goku's head, massaging his temple to try and calm the Saiyan down. "He is going to... Help you get rid of whatever that monster laid inside you."

 

"LAID?!" Goku shot up and grabbed a hold of his sire's hands, "wait! There's something ALIVE in me?" The warrior all but shrieked.

 

Bardock stared at his panicked son, holding back a laugh, and then back at the Prince, "you'll be fine, kid. Hold 'im down, Yer Highness."

 

"NONONO- Don't! I'll lie back down. Just- Don't restrain me. Please." The young Saiyan pleaded as he positioned his head back on Vegeta's lap.

 

"Kakarot, ease your mind-"

 

"HOW CAN I EASE- FUCK!"

Bardock chose this moment of distraction to push down on Goku's lower abdomen, the action caused a foreign object to plop out of his backside.

 

"Oh- Kais be fucked with a sandpaper dildo..."

 

Vegeta couldn't help but snort at the usually controlled Saiyan's outburst, "Very colorful, Kakarot. Crude. SO unlike you..."

 

"FUCK OFF! A creature just laid an egg up my fucking ass!"

 

"Eggs."

 

"Wha-?" Goku's voice had gone several octaves higher.

Bardock demonstrated his point by pressing down on Goku's belly again. Another slimy, soft egg came out.

 

"Ohmyfuckinggods-" Goku's voice broke and his eyes started stinging from mortification.

 

"Disgusting." Came Vegeta's emotionless voice. Seeing his sparring partner in such a state was amusing at the very least, Bardock certainly was failing to hold back his merriment at the other's dilemma, but Vegeta needed to remain composed for Goku's sake.

 

"There's- Kh- More..." Bardock hiccupped.

 

"Yer such an asshole!" Goku wailed. Of all the things that had turned his life upside down, this definitely took the cake and ate it; his own carrier giggling at him at such an inappropriate time.

 

"Shhhh~" The Prince tried to assuage his friend as Bardock worked the next egg out, "he is not laughing at you-" The royal took a deep breath to calm the laughter in his chest from erupting. Instead, he began purring, and that seemed to distract Goku from this torment.

 

"Yer doin the thing..." Goku started unconsciously tapping his tail on the soft furs.

 

"Saiyans often make this sound to calm their young when they have nightmares. Or when-"

 

"OR WHEN THEY HAVE FUCKING EGGS UP THEIR ASS!" Bardock couldn't hold back his laughter any longer.

 

Vegeta acted disappointed at Bardock's lack of composure, "Bardock. Tsk-tsk, the poor fool is in agony. Show some dignity." The Prince's sarcasm set off another bout of laughter that had the older warrior rolling on the floor.

 

"Doooooock~" Goku whined and looked pleadingly at the heaving Saiyan.

 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry- It's just- I warned ya fuck heads- Not to fgk-" Bardock was useless in his giggly fit.

 

"Oh, you worthless fink." Vegeta placed Goku's head on the furs and took Bardock's place at the spread legs. He didn't miss the fierce blush on his sparring partner cheeks. "I shall help you out, Kakarot. We shall get these deplorable things out of you in no time."

Goku leaned on his elbows and watched as Vegeta gently but firmly massaged his belly in a circular motion.

 

"There are a few more," at Goku's pained shriek, he added, "you do look delectable like this. Spread out for me..."

That was very effective. Vegeta would take a dumbfounded, squirming Goku, over a panicking, crying mess any time.

 

"Getaaaa~ How can ya say that at a time like thi- Aaaah~" Goku felt another egg push out as Vegeta gently applied pressure to his torso.

The Prince kept massaging Goku's nether regions and eventually, got the response he was looking for; Goku started getting hard.

 

"Yer having fun there, Yer Majesty?" Bardock managed to quiet down as soon as he sensed the mood had changed.

 

"Oh, yes. A fine specimen this one. Eggs and all."

 

Goku turned a deeper shade of red and looked away. He was already humiliated in his entirety, and he wanted to get these things out of his body. "Jus' stick t' the point, Geta."

 

"Hmm~" Vegeta gave the younger Saiyan a cocky smile and brought his tail into play. It teased Goku's entrance a few times before plunging in.

 

"AHHHH~" Goku arched his body and threw his head back with a pleasured howl.

 

"Oh, man... I shoulda fucked him sooner had I known he was THIS responsive." Bardock perched on a rickety table and watched his son's face scrunched up in bliss.

 

"Ve-geta. What are ya..."

 

"I am attempting to remove these things out of you. Do not get the wrong idea." Vegeta did a mental 'high five' he'd seen his brat do on numerous occasions to celebrate a small victory.

Goku squinted at the Prince but remained quiet. Until the invasive tail brushed up against his prostate.

 

"Oh- FUCK! Ahhh~ Getaaaa! Get them out quick!"

 

"Oh, he's gonna cum~" Bardock got down from the table and neared the affected Saiyan.

 

"DON'T. Even. Think it." Goku was still mad at being laughed at and growled when Bardock made his intentions more obvious.

 

Bardock lifted his hands in surrender and returned to the table, flashing his Million Dollar Smile, "whatever ya say, kid. Just wanted to help ya out."

 

Vegeta snorted and pulled another egg out of his rival, "you mean 'help yourself', Bardick."

 

"Aw, don't out me like that, Vegeta."

 

The Prince chuckled at the ex Commander's lack of sincerity in his voice, and plunged his tail back in without warning.

 

"SHHHHHIT!" Goku gritted his teeth and slammed his head against the animal pelts. He had no idea something could feel so good up there, until recent events.

 

"Vegeta, take pity on the poor thing. Get him off already."

 

"Oh, I plan to." His tail curved around the last egg and pulled it out. "You are now egg free, baka." Before said baka could word his thanks, Vegeta took hold of Goku's straining erection and jacked him off with a purpose.

The strained Saiyan shouted and writhed on their makeshift nest, he closed his eyes, not wanting to look at Vegeta's smug face nor admit it felt so right to have his long time rival doing this to him.

 

"Look at me, third class!" The command was growled, and Goku automatically snapped his head towards the smaller Saiyan now hovering above him, his eyes took in the older warrior's flushed face, the beginning of sweat drops started gathering around his widow's peak.

 

"Vegetaa-AAAAAH!" He came with a shout, covering the royal hand in semen that dripped down all the way to the furs. Goku's post orgasmic haze didn't last very long. Bardock's whimpering brought both back to reality.

Vegeta sighed exasperatedly and held out his cum covered hand to the jizz addicted Saiyan. Bardock all but leapt from his perch and proceeded to lick each finger clean, moaning and welcoming the taste of Saiyan seed.

 

"Do you feel better, Kakarot?" Vegeta lifted an elegant eyebrow at his counterpart.

 

"Oh- Yeah. Much better. Now that those things aren't inside me 'n..." He trailed off, feeling shy again at what had just transpired between them, "thanks. I guess."

 

"Do not mention it. Ever." Goku was relieved at the Prince's implication of keeping this between themselves. It was an experience Goku didn't want to think about for the rest of his life. At least, not the 'egg part'.

 

"However..." Vegeta took one egg in his hand and examined it closely, "I believe your problems are not over yet."

 

"What?" Goku froze. He couldn't possibly take any more surprises today.

 

"Hmph." Vegeta shrugged and he set the egg back next to the others.

 

"Congratulations, Kakarot. You are now the proud mother of two... four... SIX Saiyan-Demon hybrids."

 

Bardock almost died before he caught the mean twinkle in the Prince's eye. "Oh- Ya cruel son of a-" He fell into another fit of laughter.

 

Goku hiccupped, "w-wha-? Those are- I'm a- Ya can't be- Demon babies?!"

 

"VEGETA! Stop- Scaring- The poor bastard! He can't- Even talk- HAAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

 

The Prince, however, played his part well. He placed a friendly hand around Goku's trembling shoulders. "You must learn how to take responsibility for your actions, Kakarot. No more fooling around, no more wild parties, and no more flirting with other species you know nothing of. "

 

"I- Can't- What am- I gonna do?!" Goku was nearly sobbing by now. He stood up, ignoring Vegeta's attempt at comforting him and began pacing the small dusty room, mumbling things about how Chichi would kill him if he weren't already dead.

 

"She's gonna- Wish me back t' life- Only t' kill me again!" Earth's saviour began hyperventilating, tears ran freely down his face. All of a sudden, the room felt cramped. The walls were closing in on him. He had to get out of there. He needed air. This couldn't be happening. This was a dream, a very VERY bad dream...

 

Vegeta couldn't keep a straight face any longer and smirked at Goku's horrified expression, "relax, baka. Saiyans aren't compatible with the likes of demons. These are just empty shells."

 

"H-huh?" The tormented Saiyan stopped in his tracks, his countenance had acquired a sickly green hue.

 

"Even if they were fertile eggs, we could always just eat 'em." Bardock looked lovingly at his second born's eyes.

 

A loud thud was heard throughout the room as Goku's legs gave out from under him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the gods have mercy on my soul XDDDD


	17. Claiming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. There are things that idk if I explained well enough. See "Fantastic Beasts and How to Fuck Them" for any questions you may have regarding Saiyan anatomy and false claims ^^;

Their prey was currently grooming itself, its coat glowed under the light of the Spirit Realm's moon. The giant creature had no idea it was being stalked by three hungry Saiyans, its future devourers.

 

"We need t' get clothes, I'm freezing my balls off!"

 

"Quiet, baka! We shall craft clothing from this creature's hide once Bardock traps the spirit."

 

"And after we eat it," Bardock licked his lips, "give us the signal, Prince..."

 

"Not yet. The wind is not favoring us." Vegeta and his companions had their ki lowered, it was almost nonexistent. The spirit guardian would not be able to detect them. All was going well until Goku started feeling the insistent need to sneeze.

 

"Don't do it, kid!" Bardock pinched Goku's nose.

 

"That ai't helpi'g!"

 

"Quiet you two!"

 

The creature heard the rambling and lifted its big head in their direction, sniffing the air.

 

"Shit! We must act now!" Vegeta, with lightning speed, circled around in front of the creature to create a distraction, the creature took off, chasing Vegeta with the intention to kill, and Goku tore his nose away from Bardock's fingers.

 

"ACHEEZ!" Goku fell back on the cold ground.

 

"DAMMIT, KAKAROT!" Bardock scolded the fallen Saiyan and took after their prey and prince.

 

Goku watched his sire chasing after the otherworldly creature, Vegeta proved to be an uncathchable target and their plan was going well, until the monster discovered Goku still in their hiding place. It made a sharp turn, tired of chasing such a fast morsel and charged toward Goku, a sitting duck. Goku watched the giant spirit animal aproach fast.

 

"Here's your chance, Kakarot. Make sure you do not get eaten!" Vegeta had outrun their prey and now waited for the creature to expose his only vulnerable part.

 

"Thanks a lot, 'geeta" Goku groused, and lept into the air, making the creature follow him with its eyes. The creature exposed its neck and Vegeta took the opportunity to attack the one place that would stun it long enough for it to be killed. Just in time as well, Goku almost had his legs bitten off.

As soon as the spirit animal hit the ground, Bardock threw a peculiar ball of ki at it, the energy disappeared inside the creature.

 

"It's trapped," Bardock cracked his neck.

 

Vegeta approached wearily, "do make sure of it."

 

Bardock smirked, "still doubt my skills, eh, Highness?"

 

Vegeta nodded his command once more. The scarred Saiyan climbed the back of the creature's neck and sliced through it carefully with ki infused fingers.

 

"Is it dead?" Goku flew down to where Bardock was digging into the animal's flesh.

 

"These creatures don't die, I told ya. Their spirit can only be captured and released after appeasing it. Ah! Here it is." Bardock pulled out his energy ball from the creature's nape and showed it to his son. Goku stared in awe as he saw a tiny translucent tadpole looking being swirling furiously inside the ki ball.

 

"How do you propose we appease it, Bardock" Vegeta asked from a distance. He would not go near anything resembling a worm.

 

"Hell if I know. I'll keep it until we find a way." Bardock placed both his palms on the spherical light and concentrated. Soon the ball disappeared.

 

"Where'd it go?" Goku ask, a little confused.

 

"Something I haven't taught ya yet. How to carry things in yer virtual inventory. It takes a lotta practice, kid. For now, let me do the 'carrying'" Bardock jumped down and rubbed his hands together. "Now. Who's hungry?"

 

 

A few hours later found three satisfied Saiyans back at the hut Bardock had found when Vegeta and Goku had been unconscious. It was not up to Vegeta's standards, but at a time like this, nobody could afford to be picky.  
  
Goku was curled in front of the fireplace where a nice warm blaze was crackling and providing a homey environment.  
  
Bardock was making them a pair of loinclothes and boots with leg warmers from their catch's hide, as promised, while telling tales from his time on their home planet.

 

"...So, after Toma shoved his dick in my mouth, he pushes the trays of food out of the way, the plates fall and shatter into pieces, he throws me onto the table, and starts fucking me right there in the middle of the royal banquet." Bardock kept guffawing at the story of his first mating with the Saiyan he had searched for.

 

"My father must have been so pissed," Vegeta nudged the story teller with his elbow.

 

"Well, his expression said it all, and he wasn't exactly thrilled the day Toma claimed me as a breeding mate. King Vee was interested in mating with me... But, our relationship woulda been frowned upon." Bardock winked at Vegeta, making the Prince's cheeks redden. "Next rain season, the King claimed a breeding mate, but it wasn't till much later that you were conceived, Yer Highness."

 

Vegeta smiled fondly at the storyteller before ripping off another piece of meat from the bone he was picking on.  
  
Goku had a faraway look on his face as he watched the smaller Saiyan. He turned to look at Bardock sewing the hide into loin clothes, it was so domestic. He wondered how life would've been if Vegetasei had never destroyed, if he would've never been sent away, how different things would've been, his family...  
  
A warm feeling crept down his back and into his core, his vision was becoming blurry. Suddenly, the fire became too hot for Goku, and he crawled away from it, sitting down next to Vegeta.

 

"Anyway, back to my story." Bardock continued unfazed, "after we became breeding mates, Toma would ram his cock everyday inside me until I got pregnant. He wanted to fill me up with his-"

 

"Dammit, 'dock. I have no interest in listenin' t' how ya made my brother..." Goku started sweating, from the heat of the room or from Bardock's story, he wasn't sure. "Is it gettin' too hot in here?" The Earth Saiyan got rid of the fur covering his naked self.

 

"HA! Wait til ya hear how Gine and I made ya..."

 

Goku groaned and reached for a piece of meat he could chew on to distract himself from the increasing heat.

 

"...Gine wasn't a latcher, so Toma had to perform a false claim on me and pull my womb out with his fingers as far as it could go so Gine could reach the opening and shoot inside-"

 

"Oh, GROSS!"

 

"Kakarot, there's nothing gross with creating life! It's the beginning of each and everyone's stories!" Bardock half teased.

 

"Do not bother, Bardock. The humans he grew up around have a lot of hangups about sex. To them, this is all disgusting."

 

"I-it's jus'- We don't jus' tell our kids how they were made!"

 

"I am well aware. The woman almost had a heart attack when it was my turn to share a _loving_ story around the fireplace- What is the name of that ridiculous holiday again?" Vegeta turned to face his ex rival.

 

"New year's day ain't ridiculous!"

 

"The one before that one. To be honest, New Year's celebration is the only sensible holiday those puny earthlings have. It is a cheap imitation of what we celebrated at the start of the Rain Season, but honorable enough."

 

Goku glared at the Prince.  
  
_~How dare he insult Christmas.~_ Goku thought.

 

"Well, what story DID ya tell, Prince?" Bardock, having finished sewing their new outfits, lay down and propped his face up on his hands. His tail swayed gently in interest.

 

"I told them how Bulma and I made Trunks!" Vegeta laughed hard.

 

Goku rubbed a hand down his face and started fanning himself, "I can't believe ya did that."

 

"Oh, you better believe it. The only person who was unaffected throughout the story was that gilf... Panchy!"

 

"Bulma's mom?" Goku wiped a trail of sweat from his forehead.

 

"I find that woman's untainted brain very agreeable. I would fuck her in a heartbeat if-"

 

"VEGETA!"

 

"Get over yourself, third class. I have seen the way you look at your harpy's father."

 

"The Ox King?!!!!" Said third class warrior felt nauseous and a burning feeling in his lower belly.

 

"You like big bulky men~" The Prince teased him ruthlessly.

 

"I ain't touchin' that with a twenty foot pole." Goku turned his back to his partners when he felt his _saiyanhood_ getting hard.

 

"Twenty foot pole, eh? Kinky." Bardock chimed in.

 

"Shuddup!"

 

Vegeta felt a strong desire to keep torture his long time rival, it wasn't everyday he could make Goku uncomfortable, "future Trunks and I had A LOT of fun in the hyperbolic time chamber."

 

Goku snapped his head back to look at Vegeta, "ya didn't..."

 

"I did." The Prince purred, "frankly, it took me by surprise when the boy offered to pleasure me. He was so ready to please his _daddy~_ "

 

Bardock rolled on the floor, laughing.

 

"STOP IT! How DARE ya take advantage of yer son like that! All he wanted was a father-"

 

"I did not take advantage of him! If it makes you feel any better about yourself, Kakarot, I never laid a finger on him. HE did all the work."

 

"Ya subbed for him?!" Bardock was floored.

 

"He fucked my ass, yes. He was not half bad..."

 

Goku blushed at the mental image, his concealed erection strained.

 

"Woah! So ya've let two Saiyans top... Any chance there can be a third?" Bardock purred seductively.

 

"Do not even go there, low class."

 

Goku had turned a hundred shades of red by now.

 

"Stop judging, baka. You would also let that brat of yours fuck you-"

 

"NO!" Goku squealed in horror.

 

"I can smell the arousal you are trying so hard to hide," Vegeta tossed the dry bone aside and looked pointedly at Goku.

 

"Shall I help you with that?" The Prince let his tail caress Goku's face.

 

Goku groaned again, his eyes followed the sway of Vegeta's tail and he inhaled the musk coming from it. The scent was so enticing, much more than before.

  
Goku suddenly felt a cramp in his lower belly, "uh, guys? I dun think that creature settled well with my stomach."

 

Vegeta caught a whiff of a sweet, musky scent and his eyes open in horror as he watched Goku lower himself on the animal pelts, legs spread apart and tail swishing in the air. The low class Saiyan started practically humping the warm furs.

 

"Shit," Bardock sensed the change as well.

 

"What's happen- Ooooh!" Earth's savior writhed on the soft pelts, his arousal had reached critical levels and his higher brain functions were diminishing, focusing on one thought only; sex.

 

"His heat should have given us a warning!" Vegeta stepped away from Goku, against his own will.

 

"It must be an early heat. A lot has happened since he got his tail back; all the chasing with SCAP, the confrontation we had in the cave, the hunting, the feast, the moon... FUCK! He's ready to be bitten."

 

"B-Bardock, I cannot- I am not able to sate him." Vegeta reciprocated when Goku started purring. The Prince's tail swayed quickly in the air, releasing musk and other pheromones, the call to mate the Earth raised warrior was nearly impossible to ignore.

 

"Ok, false claim. I'll do it and ya get yerself out of here, Yer Highness." Bardock walked passed Vegeta towards Goku and stopped when he heard a deep growl coming from the Prince. Slowly, he turned to look at Vegeta's general direction, looking straight at his eyes would mean Bardock was challenging the right to a claim, and a certain defeat, "Vegeta?" The scarred Saiyan lowered himself to the floor, bringing out his hand, palm up to the Prince as a peace offering, his tail lay limp on the ground, "Vegeeeetaaaa- Snap out of it~" Bardock sing-sang trying to get Vegeta out of his dominant trance. The Prince ignored the offered hand and directed himself to the younger Saiyan.

 

"Ya'll become bonded, Vegeta!"

 

The Prince stopped in his tracks, those words made his attention return to the potential challenger, "bonded-" Vegeta closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to get rid of his fuzziness and regain control of his own body, "fuck! Bardock, get him away from me!"

 

Bardock quickly stood up and picked up the purring Saiyan to take him outside the hut before Vegeta went full dom on them both and before all hell broke loose.  
  
Goku, however, had other plans. He grabbed onto Bardock and tripped them over, "shit, kid. NOT. NOW." Bardock knew his words would hold no value in the Saiyan's heat addled mind. Goku began scenting Bardock by rubbing his head and face all over the poor elder. Try as he might, Bardock could not dislodge the irrational warrior from him. He dared risk a glance at Vegeta and what he saw brought shivers to his core.  
  
Vegeta was standing over them, panting with a lustful gaze in his onyx eyes.

 

"Uh, kid?" Goku had started rubbing his crotch against Bardock and moaning erotically in his ear, "f-fuck!" Bardock was able to shimmy away from the horny Saiyan but stopped short at Vegeta's snarl.

 

"Who told you to stop?"

 

Bardock missed a beat or two, "Yer Highness? Wha-"

 

"I am still coherent. As long as I do not breathe through my nose I shall be fine. Now, I wish to enjoy the rest of the show."

 

It was depraved, for a royal to get turned on by watching two lower class soldiers fuck. Bardock wasn't appalled by this turn of events at all, "as ya wish, my Prince."

 

Goku had wasted no time in getting back to his sire, kissing him hard, and Bardock let himself be swept away. To know that this provocative creature could crush him between his fingers in an instant, all the raw power hidden behind a mask of innocence and virtue, made it all the better when the time came to defile Earth's Savior.  
  
The scarred warrior got rid of his clothes with much difficulty, and lay Goku on his back. He then lavished his offspring's entire body with caresses and kisses and bites and scratches, the Prince didn't take his eyes off them once.  
  
Goku writhed and panted, releasing more hormones in the air and fanning them by waving his tail to and fro. It was intoxicating, any latcher would lose control and ravish the young Saiyan. Bardock was glad he happened to be around for his brat's first heat.  
  
Ever so gently, Bardock traced his fingers over Goku's taint, making him whimper and moan louder. Bardock was taking his time putting pressure, little by little, eventually, the membrane covering Goku's entrance would give and his breeder would be opened.

 

"Stop!" Vegeta couldn't stand Bardock's slow method of breaching, "you are not doing it right. It must be done quickly."

 

"I have personal experience in this field, Prince. Trust me, it is more enjoyable for all involved if I take it slow."

 

"I wish to do it... Raditz taught me."

 

Bardock paused just as Goku started shifting in discomfort, trying to get away from the intrusive fingers.

 

"Did he." Bardock deadpanned and removed his hand altogether, "will ya be able to control yerself?" He turned to look at the Prince.

 

"I do not know," Vegeta kneeled next to Bardock facing the sprawled whining Saiyan on the floor.

 

"Well, if ya can't, just promise me you'll fuck me instead? I don't think Kakarot will appreciate waking up hurting all over in places he never knew he had."

 

Vegeta nodded, "hold him. You can never be too sure with such a strong Saiyan, he may get violent and try to kill me."

 

"Fine, do yer thing, Vegeta." Bardock crawled around Goku until he was positioned at his head. Pinning Goku's arms down, he gave the smaller warrior the go-ahead.

  
  
Vegeta calmly placed two fingers underneath Goku's testicles. He took a deep breath through his mouth and prepared himself mentally for what he was about to do to his once rival.  
  
Several things happened in the blink of an eye; Vegeta pierced Goku's skin with his fingers, Goku screamed to the high heavens, Bardock had to power up to Super Saiyan in order to hold him down as Goku attempted to slice the Prince open, Vegeta reached deep inside Goku and hooked one finger inside the opening to his cervix. With his other hand, he inserted one more finger and fastened that one down the opposite direction creating a sort of clasp inside Goku's womb. Vegeta then started tugging on Goku's insides and that was enough to rip a powerful and long orgasm from Goku. Finally, the struggling Saiyan calmed down some.  
  
A small stream of blood and other liquids poured out and onto the royal hands, Vegeta never dreamed of being the one to apply a false claim, least of all to his former nemesis. It made sense, in a way, that HE be the one to bring the most powerful fighter in the universe down to his knees, if not in battle, than in a lust filled circumstance.

Sweat poured down Bardock's forehead, "ya did it." He chuckled in relief and powered down. A Saiyan in heat made an easy target, they were fickle, unpredictable, and irrational. The trio would have eventually been caught in no time if Goku would've been left unattended.

 

"I did... But there is another problem," Vegeta closed his eyes and inhaled Goku's heady musk. Bardock tilted his head and listened to his Prince.

 

"I desire to **BREED** him."

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me long enough.
> 
> The "saiyanhood" is an inside joke. Please don't think I am corny enough to write that seriously XDDD
> 
> The idea of Bardock narrating tails of how he was impregnated was inspired by 'Guardians of the Galaxy 2' :D
> 
> The idea of a spirit guardian was inspired by 'Coco'. That movie is amazing.
> 
> Both movies are, tbh. Go watch them! :D
> 
>  
> 
> I'm going to start working on a side story, following the bits and pieces that Bardock narrated, called Jizzerella XD And it narrates the story of how Bardock met Toma. I'm such a sucker for these two. [Idk when I'll post it, it's just on my 'to do' list.]
> 
> I don't have anymore rough drafts for the rest of this story, which means I need to do the next chapter from scratch, so ideas are welcome! I also need to make up my mind on some things. Goku and Vegeta definitely create an Energy Bond, something very rare among Saiyans. I just don't know how to go about it.  
> And, ofc, there's the mess with SCAP. They need to get that fixed, and that's about it for the story. It's close to an end, but fear not. I've been working on the continuation :D Two words; Vegetasei restored. Many more shenanigans, more pairings... It's one hot mess XD
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this story so far, and i thank everyone who has left kudos on it :D It brings me much happiness!


	18. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough. Apologies [bows*]

Bardock need to distract the Prince. The way Vegeta was teasing Goku's entrance by just inserting the head and pulling out and then back in was not going to last long.

 

"Vegeta, how about ya let me get in on the action?" Bardock gently pushed the royal back enough to get his head in between Vegeta's dick and Goku's breeder. He took turns sucking on the Prince's dick and performing cunnilingus on the younger Saiyan.

 

"Mmmm~ It's funny- Kakarot's taste reminds me of Turles." Bardock mused.

 

"Hmph. I wouldn't know. I despise that synthetic excuse for a Saiyan warrior. Now get back to work, Bardock. My cock isn't going to suck itself."

 

The older warrior went back to his task. Every once in a while, when Bardock would take a breather, Vegeta would penetrate Goku with just the tip, and everytime Vegeta did that, he felt a spark go off at the base of his head.

Foreign emotions suddenly rushed past him and the Prince startled. Vegeta stood still and analyzed them. They weren't coming from him; acceptance, togetherness, family, home... These were his ex rival's emotions. All of them covered in a warm thick layer of lust.

 

Vegeta gasped, "Bardock. Bardock, I believe Kakarot and I have bonded!"

 

"I knew something was going on but wasn't entirely sure." Bardock sat back on his haunches and studied the Prince's face, "I was waiting for either of ya to come out and say something."

 

Vegeta wanted to grab his hair, but his hold on Goku's cervix didn't allow it. "Did... Did it happen while we were drugged?"

 

Bardock's eyes widened.

 

 

_~Flashback~_

 

"The one with flaming hair, isn't he a feisty one?" One of the demons commented.

 

"Give him a spike. That oughta make him more receptive. Then we can have TWO Saiyans!" His companion responded.

The first demon approached Vegeta from behind and attached a disc the size of a small button on the Prince's leg. Vegeta almost immediately collapsed.

 

"VEGETA!" Bardock shouted and ran towards him. Before he could get to Vegeta, the demon carried the Prince to their private booth where others of his kind sat, waiting to have a piece of the famed sex warriors.

 

"Hey! What're ya gonna do with them?!" Bardock yelled at the dangerous beings.

 

"Fear not, child-"

 

"Child?!" Bardock scoffed at the Demon King.

 

"You shall have your companions back after we're through having a little fun with them, unharmed."

 

Bardock was outmatched and outnumbered, and he knew it. All he could do was growl and flinch as his teammates were manhandled and stripped of their clothing. Even if he did create a ruckus, nobody would come to their aide. Everyone in the dining hall was too busy with their own romp to mind others, and even if they did, they wouldn't care. It was every man for himself in the Spirit Realm. Bardock had learned that the hard way.

 

He approached their table cautiously and saw a demon starting to slick his enormous shaft.

 

"At least give their asses a courtesy lick, for fuck's sake!"

 

"Do not concern yourself, Bardock." The demon who'd been seducing Goku spoke.

 

Bardock tensed when the Demon King called out his name. These were dangerous beings, indeed. There was no telling what other information they could find out or already knew. Underestimating any aspect of them would not be favorable.

 

"The drug administered to them has relaxed their mind and muscles entirely. They will feel only a bit of discomfort and maybe soreness come morning." The Demon King explained.

 

Bardock wouldn't be able to do much about this situation. The best he could do was get some information for his own benefit. And watch. 

 

_~Might as well~_

 

He didn't even hesitate before asking, "how can I avoid getting caught by SCAP?"

 

"You are avoiding a very dangerous foe, young one."

One of the demons deemed itself slick enough and rammed his cock inside Vegeta's ass, the Prince let out a passionate wail and grabbed a hold of the Saiyan lying next to him.

Dabura, without even looking at Bardock, continued, "ask the the real question, son of cKelerias and Lune."

 

Bardock paled.

 

_~How could these monsters know?~_

 

"Can my brat, Kakarot, pay for my debts?"

 

"You are as despicable as the demons you curse in your mind." Dabura chuckled.

 

Bardock flinched and cursed himself for being so transparent.

 

"He can." The demon added, "and he will."

 

"How?!"

 

A serpent demon started fucking Goku as well, the Saiyan howled in pleasure as he let himself be ravished.

 

"Oh, yes, he is quite a specimen. He will offer himself to those who chase you, and settle your crimes, Bardock. Your destiny reeks of betrayal."

 

"I would never-"

 

"You lie to yourself?" Dabura gave the scarred warrior a piercing glare.

 

Bardock opened his mouth and closed it, anything he could've said in self defense dissipated as he watched Goku and Vegeta start making out with each other. The demons around them cheered them on and that seemed to fuel the Saiyans even more.

 

Dabura turned his attention to the younger Saiyans. "your connection to your spawn is strong."

 

Bardock stared at Goku as his skin seemed to glow and the shine intermingle with Vegeta's own.

 

"Not that one. The other one, the one in Hell. You will betray one to save the other."

 

"Lies." Bardock sneered at the demon.

 

"Demons are many things but we speak only truths. That's most likely why we were given our name..."

 

_~End of Flashback~_

 

 

"Bardock? BARDOCK!" Vegeta snapped at the older Saiyan.

 

Bardock shook himself from the memories and came back to the present. "Yeah. Ya did bond while drugged."

 

"Then there is no point in holding back-"

 

"WAIT!" Bardock stopped Vegeta from proceeding to fuck Goku in earnest.

 

"A Prince would do things properly. Ya can't even knot him... yet. Besides, it's better if Goku is aware of it happening. And he's in his heat, he can get pregnant..."

 

"We are in the Spirit Realm. How can we create life here?"

 

"I don't know!"

 

Vegeta stared at Bardock for a moment. "I overheard."

 

Bardock snapped his head up and looked at the Prince.

 

"That night the demons gang banged us. At the time I didn't care, I was- Too preoccupied with other things. But I heard that red bastard say you would betray Kakarot in order to be with Raditz again."

 

"AND Toma, and Gine... My whole crew. For all I know they could be one layer away from getting out of Hell."

 

"Kakarot would be dumb enough to do so if you asked that of him. To pay for your debts. I can- Feel how he wants to protect you. Almost as much as he yearns to be protected. Hmph. The savior of the Universe, wishing for protection. I understand him so much more now..."

 

"You would do the same in my place, Prince. What if I turn myself in and I'm sent back to the seventh layer? I can't risk it. I would also lose all the credits I've gotten so far and I would be separated from my circle for centuries again."

 

"Stop thinking about yourself and do what is right for once!" The bond was affecting Vegeta, making him soft hearted. The Prince noticed this would be a new huge weakness.

 

"Don't act like yer a better Saiyan now that yer bonded with the 'Savior of the Universe'. Deep down yer as selfish as the rest of us. Would ya sacrifice yer well-being for him?" Bardock snapped at his leader.

 

Vegeta was just about to say 'yes', but stopped himself. Bardock, however, interpreted his Prince's silence as a solid 'no'.

 

"Hmph. Didn't think so." Bardock turned away.

 

All this discussion had Vegeta emotionally drained. The hormones in the air were fading and Goku was coming down from his first heat wave, albeit, a second one would soon overcome him.

 

"Not a word about this, Bardock. It would break his heart."

 

"Oh my, but this is precious. The Prince now has a soft spot for both my brats?"

 

Vegeta carefully released Goku's cervix and sucker punched Bardock. The scarred warrior went flying against the table, completely obliterating it.

The Prince didn't give him a chance to get his bearings, he immediately pinned the weaker Saiyan against the floor, cracking a few floorboards in the process. The arm on Bardock's throat kept him from moving unless he wanted to suffocate.

 

"I LOVE when you let your dominant side show, Prince. How about a round with me?" Bardock caressed Vegeta's renewed hard on. Fights would usually do that to a Saiyan.

 

"I shall be the one to deem you worthy of my cock, third class."

 

A crazed smile crept across Bardock's face, "you said that our first time, when ya were in rut and didn't want Raditz to find out what you really are-"

 

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

 

Vegeta crashed their lips together, splitting them in the process. Blood poured from their injured lips but that did not stop Vegeta from ravishing Bardock's mouth, leaving him a breathless heap on the floor when the Prince was through.

 

"Get on all fours like the dog you are."

 

Bardock was about to do so when they heard a groan from across the room.

 

"Wha-? Where..." Goku came to. He was still a bit disoriented, he didn't know exactly what had happened after he blacked out and started to ask when he spotted his two companions getting frisky on the floor.

 

"Not this again. This was supposed to be bonding time with ME, 'Dock! Whatever happened to that?"

 

"Oh, my! Aren't we jealous." Bardock growled. Goku pouted at his sire. "Whatcha want me to do? If the Prince says 'spread yer legs', ya ask 'how wide'."

 

"See- That's the part that I dun get. Why are ya so submissive with him?!"

 

"Ohoo~ Ya say that cuz ya never had his dick inside ya. He KNOWS how to use his tool."

 

Goku blushed.

 

"I haven't been with a Saiyan in quite a long time, Kakarot. This bitch still hasn't satisfied me."

 

"Uh, excuse me? I'm a Saiyan!" Goku countered.

 

"A REAL Saiyan." Vegeta remarked cruelly.

 

Goku gaped at Vegeta. He was utterly insulted. "I'm trying." He gritted out.

 

Vegeta pulled away from Bardock and approached Goku. "Try harder." Vegeta's tail danced behind him and came up to pet underneath Goku's groin.

 

Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm and planted his lips on his.

 

As they parted, Vegeta smirked at him, surprised. "My, my, my if there isn't hope for you yet!"

 

Goku licked his lips. And rubbed his pecs enticingly, pinching his nipples.

 

Bardock stood up, "well. I need to get in on this!"

 

"Stand your ground!" Vegeta barked an order and Bardock stilled. "I wish to see what our clown does."

 

Goku frowned and neared Vegeta again, only this time he bypassed the Prince and went towards Bardock.

 

Goku grabbed the scarred Saiyan by the hair, "I want yer mouth on me." He whispered in Bardock's ear before licking and teasing it. Bardock moaned and fell to his feet, and got to work on Goku's shaft.

 

"Is this _Saiyan_ 'nuff for ya?"

 

"Oh, I can think of a few improvements..." Vegeta purred as he walked towards his companions.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated WOOOOO! My muse is working again XD

Goku was lying on his back, his head on Vegeta's lap. The younger warriors watched as Bardock, his back to them, slowly bottomed out on Goku's dick.

 

The Prince licked his lips, "good. Grab your ass, Bardock, and spread it for us. Let us see that greedy pink hole of yours."

 

Bardock moaned loudly. Vegeta's mouth was as sharp as the rest of him.

 

"Now, start fucking yourself on your brat's cock." The royal commanded.

 

Bardock whimpered as he bounced up and down Goku's lap, giving the Saiyans a close up view of his actions. Goku could almost feel a trail of blood running down his nose.

 

"Look, Kakarot. Watch your dick sliding in and out of your carrier's fabulous ass. He is swallowing it up whole!" Vegeta leaned over to spank Bardock's cheeks, leaving angry red marks on each of them.

 

Goku whimpered as Bardock tightened around him. Hearing Vegeta's foul mouth was making it harder to hold back. He never imagined the Prince could be so perverted, so... Vulgar. Now he understood how Bulma and Vegeta got along. They saw eye to eye in matters of sex, something Goku never considered before, and now he could sense the Prince's emotions towards his human friend. They worked well together, Goku thought, confused by this strange and new revelation.

 

"He's so stretched out and loose," Vegeta's deep sultry voice interrupted Goku from digging more into this fountain of knowledge he had found.

"I believe I could even slide my dick in there and there would still be room for one more." 

 

Goku whimpered loudly.

 

"Careful, Yer Highness, this guy will blow his top off if he gets too exci- aaand he came." Bardock paused in mid thrust, as he felt Goku's shaft throb and convulse inside him.

 

"I'M SORRY!" the Earth raised Saiyan sobbed, "Vegeta was being too helpful!"

 

"Tsk-tsk, that will not do at all," Vegeta lifted Bardock up and scooted him back until his crotch was level with Goku's face, semen dribbled all over the youngest Saiyan's torso.

 

"Hmph- I never really enjoyed sloppy seconds. You," the Prince got up and manhandled Bardock by his spiky hair until the older Saiyan's face was buried in Goku's groin, "clean up the mess you made." Vegeta then pressed the tip of Bardock's dick to Goku's lips. "and you, I think you know what I expect you to do."

Vegeta watched as Goku reluctantly sucked on Bardock's dick. Vegeta leaned in and stuck his tongue inside Bardock's ass and ate him out. The scarred Saiyan choked on a groan but continued licking Goku clean.

Goku watched as his cum dripped down Vegeta's chin and he wondered how the Prince was okay with that bitter taste.

 

He paused sucking Bardock, "wow, Vegeta. I could never enjoy eating jizz like ya do."

 

Vegeta stopped and looked down at Goku, "you mean to tell me you do not enjoy swallowing? Granted, no Saiyan enjoys that more than Bardock."

 

"The kid's- Terrible- At sucking- Mmmm." Bardock said in between licks. "All clean~"

 

"Good, now sit up and face us." Vegeta commanded.

 

Bardock unstraddled Goku and turned. Vegeta then pushed Goku up and brought their faces together.

 

"Kiss him, clown."

 

Goku grimaced, "but- He just licked up my cum off my dick after I had my dick up his ass-"

 

"DO IT."

 

Bardock snickered, "pucker up, kiddo."

 

Goku made a face but followed his Prince's orders.

After Bardock tried gaining access inside Goku's mouth several times, he pulled away, "no use. His mouth is shut tight."

 

"Because it's disgustiiiiiiin'" Goku whined.

 

Vegeta sighed exasperatedly, "that does it. Open. Your. MOUTH!" The Prince grabbed Goku by the ears and twisted them, making the poor Saiyan cry out. Vegeta took this moment to shove Goku's face in his sire's lap and make him take Bardock's entire cock in his mouth.

 

"MMMM!" Goku's muffled surprise was ignored.

 

The scarred Saiyan moaned, "when will ya learn, Kakarot? When Vegeta says 'jump' you say 'with or without clothes'," he petted his son's head and started moving his hips against the warm mouth.

 

"Do not forget to breath, Kakarot." Vegeta purred maliciously.

 

Drool dripped down Bardock's length and gathered on the floor in a small puddle. Goku had tears running down his face from the abuse to his throat, he timed his breathing with Bardock's thrusts and soon they had a nice rhythm going on.

 

"Mmmm, YES!" Vegeta exclaimed and reached around Bardock to roughly pinch the underside of his tail.  
Bardock screamed in ecstasy as he felt the pain brought on his tail gland, his movements became erratic.

Goku recognized the signs of an impending orgasm and tried pulling away, only to have a hand shove him down and hold him in place.

 

"You will swallow your carrier's cum and learn to love it, third class."

 

Goku moaned in complaint and soon he heard Bardock howling out his release an instant before he felt it shooting down his throat. As soon as Vegeta's hold let off, Goku put distance between them and opened his mouth, trying to get rid of the remaining bitter tasting stuff.

 

"Do not dare!" Vegeta grabbed the younger Saiyan by the hair and pulled his head back.

 

Bardock settled down on the floor watching his cum dribble down Goku's tongue, "nice," he smirked.

 

"Close your mouth and drink it all up." Vegeta held Goku's mouth shut until he swallowed the last drop of semen. "Listen well, Kakarot, by the end of this little session you will be LOVING our cum."

 

Goku gulped, "our?!"

 

 

 

Hours later, after having pleasured both Bardock and Vegeta with his mouth, Goku went outside the dilapidated hut and sat on a sandy hill overlooking the scenery of the spirit realm. Vegeta joined him moments later.

 

"Where's 'Dock?"

 

"Sleeping." Vegeta lay down next to Goku and looked at the stars from this strange world. Universes were forming, stars were dying and being reborn, it was a very humbling scenario. Goku soon joined the Prince in star gazing.

 

"When I first saw ya, I couldn't believe what a strong opponent ya were. Ya were so powerful back then-" Vegeta side glanced at Goku and gave him a dirty look. " **A-are!** Ya still are." Goku corrected himself.

 

Vegeta got up to a sitting position, "still..."

 

"I guess- What I wanna say is; I'm so lucky t' have met ya, Geets."

 

"I wish to consummate our bond, Kakarot."

 

"Eh?"

 

"We bonded. Sometime during our... Demon encounter. And during your heat, I did not allow myself to claim you beforehand. I was not certain of the symptoms we were experiencing, if we indeed bonded. After your first heat wave diminished, however, I recognized one that is hard to miss; I could sense your emotions."

 

"You can do that?!" Goku sat up.

 

"So can you."

 

Goku focused on Vegeta. An unfamiliar wave struck him. It became less cloudy the more he focused on the saiyan sitting in front of him. Goku struggled a short while before he was able to catch a glimpse inside the Prince's dark heart, he delve further. He saw light, and hope placed by another, such a long time ago, snuffed out by a new even stronger rival, who soon became so much more than a friend. Goku saw himself in Vegeta's mind, he saw how the royal looked up to him, the admiration and pride Vegeta felt towards his life time rival. No, not rival. Equal. He went a little further, he saw jealousy, misplaced anger, confusion, betrayal. Goku had destroyed everything the Prince believed in, and then helped him rekindle all the love that was lost with Raditz's death-

 

"ENOUGH!" The Prince shouted.

 

Just like that, Goku was thrown out of Vegeta's mind and back to the sandy floor they both sat on.

Goku couldn't take his eyes off his Prince. Vegeta had unshed tears in his eyes, which he quietly wiped away with trembling hands.

 

"That's enough." He added quietly.

 

Goku frowned and added in a serious tone, "tell me something Vegeta, do you love me for ME? Or do you love me because I remind you of Raditz?"

 

Vegeta stared to the now emptiness above them. For a long while, both Saiyans were silent, pensive.

 

"You- Smell like him." Vegeta said in a strangled voice.

 

Goku snapped away from his thoughts and assimilated Vegeta's response.

 

"That is about the only thing with which I can compare you to your brother. You are your own person, Kakarot."

 

The taller Saiyan sighed and leaned towards the Prince, rested his forehead on an unmoving shoulder.

 

"I accept your answer."

 

Vegeta looked at his ex rival and caressed his cheek. "Why- Kakarot? Why did you have to kill him? Your brother!"

 

"First of all, technically, I didn't kill him."

 

"You assisted."

 

"He threatened to **kill** everyone."

 

"Those were empty threats. If you knew him, you would have been able to call him on his bluff."

 

"That's the point then, I didn't know him!"

 

"Raditz was a whole lot of bark. He rarely acted on his words."

 

"I- I'm sorry that I hurt ya." Goku looked down. "But ya can't blame me entirely."

 

The two warriors remained in silence for a fleeting moment. Until Goku felt a cramp in his lower stomach.

 

"I feel another wave coming up. My belly feels like it's on fire."

 

"I can try to calm you." Vegeta offered.

 

"How?"

 

"I have not had much practice, but I can try and knot you..."

 

"Wouldn't that- Get me pregnant?"

 

Vegeta side glanced his companion, "we cannot create a life in the spirit world. It would just be an empty vessel."

 

"Are ya sure? It's too risky. 'Dock said-"

 

"I would not mind, Kakarot. I would not mind having a family with you."

 

Goku blushed. "I- Chichi..."

 

" _Until death do us part._ You are past any loyalty to your harpy." Vegeta stated as a matter of factly.

 

"Please dun call her that. She's been a wonderful wife..." Goku paused, "agreeable wife. She's a great cook. And I love her, 'Geta."

 

"I am not asking you to not love her."

 

"Wh-what are you asking me then?"

 

"While we are together, give yourself to me. You owe me at least that much."

 

Goku tilted his head, questioning Vegeta's last few words.

 

The Prince took a deep breath, "you took away my chosen life partner, you must own up to your actions."

 

"Is this a Saiyan thing?"

 

"Not really." Vegeta smirked, "I just want to make you feel guilty."

 

Goku chuckled, "at least yer honest." He turned somber again, "do you want me as much as Raditz?"

 

Vegeta paused and touched Goku's cheek softly. "Almost."

 

The Prince leaned in and kissed his partner. A few pecks later, Goku started responding to the kiss, timidly.

Vegeta bit Goku's bottom lip and licked it. The taller Saiyan moaned as Vegeta repeated the action with his upper lip. He then continued thrusting his tongue inside Goku's mouth, playing with the other tongue. A hand cupped the younger warrior's erection and started rubbing up and down the shaft, his thumb paying attention every now and then to the leaking tip.

 

"Kami! It is like the gods designed you to my specifications. If only you would know your place..."

 

"I DO know my place! It's at yer side, not under ya."

 

"Shall I change your mind?" Vegeta smirked.

 

Goku raised a brow at the Prince, "whaddaya mean?"

 

"I want you under me while I fuck you."

 

The Earth raised Saiyan turned several shades of red but before he could respond, a choked sound came from behind them.

 

"Ugh- Sorry to interrupt, guys."

 

Goku and Vegeta whipped around to see Bardock held captive by two very bulky officers.

 

SCAP had found them.

 

 

* * *

 

 


	20. Penance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? DAAAAAYUM.

"Took us some time but we caughts ya." A gruff voice came from one of the guards holding Bardock's arm.

 

"You shall not take us without a fight!" Vegeta shouted and got into a defensive stance.

 

The other guard calmly put a complicated weapon to Bardock's head, "do that and your buddy here won't have a head on his shoulders no more." The guard laughed cruelly.

 

"Vegeta, we've been caught fair and square, stand down." Goku begged.

 

"Why should I? Bardock can get another body anytime he wants!"

 

"Not anymore he can't. Until his crimes are paid in full, your cards are no longer valid." The second guard added.

 

"I'll pay for his crimes!" Goku suddenly shouted to the guards.

 

"Oh, will ya, hmm?" The guard mocked him.

 

"I will. As his descendant, I can pay for his crimes and he'll be let free."

 

"Kakarot, don't do this!" Bardock spoke in a surprised tone.

 

"But first, I demand the right to a phone call!" Goku exclaimed.

 

The guards shrugged and the first one spoke, "sure. Be my guest. If ya can finds a phone!" The two guards chuckled, placed ki restrainers on the other Saiyans and tossed all three into their vehicle parked close by, locking them in. "Ya'll sit tight now. It's a long way to the _Blue Light District."_

 

The vehicle took off and the Saiyans remained in silence for a short time before Goku piped up.

 

"Well, at least I can call King Kai now!"

 

"How's that blue blob gonna get us outta this situation?" Bardock asked.

 

"It's better than nothin'" Goku chirped and concentrated on the telepathic link that led to King Kai.

 

 

_~King Kai?_

_~Goku! Where have you been? I've been looking for you! Where are the others? SCAP put up a tracer on all telepathic links and-_

_~They got us, King Kai. SCAP found us. We're bein' taken to the Blue Light District t' get our punishment._

_~Oh, Kami. I'll come as soon as I can, Goku. This will not go down that easily!_

_~It's ok, King Kai. I'm gonna pay for our debts. I already spoke to the guards._

_~Goku, you can't be serious! You'll be paying for THREE crimes! You know that'll be a lot to pay for. There's no wondering what the elders are gonna ask of you._

_~I know that. I jus' feel like this is somethin' only I can fix._

_~Oh, Goku. Always the savior..._

_~Bardock and Vegeta just have too much t' lose, ya know?_

_~If you've made up your mind then there's no point in trying to talk you out of it. I just hope you know what you're doing._

_~I do, King Kai. I've been givin' it a lot of thought. We'll see ya soon._

 

"Well?" The Prince asked.

 

"Well, what?"

 

"You went blank on us for a minute, kid. Did ya talk to this Kai fella?"

 

"Oh, yeah. Um- He'll meet us at our destination."

 

"That's it?" Bardock huffed, catching a scent coming from Goku. "Gods almighty!" He exclaimed, "kid- yer getting yer second wave."

 

"What? Oh, no! Not now!" Goku cried and tried to hide his forming erection but the ki suppressing cuffs didn't allow him much movement.  His arms were tightly bound behind him.

 

"It won't be as strong as the first wave, but yer still gonna get horny as fuck, kid." Bardock undid Goku's loin cloth with his teeth and freed Goku's now stiff member.

 

"WHAT ARE YA-"

 

"What's it look like?" Bardock went down on him and hummed as Goku's erection slide all the way down his throat.

 

"Mmmmph!" Goku muffled his cries as best he could. They might be in the back part of the carriage but the guards might still be able to hear them.

 

"Hmph. Typical." Vegeta shook his head, "you never let an opportunity to suck dick pass you by, Bardock."

 

Bardock shook his head and made a negative noise.

 

"Will this be enough?" Goku whispered.

 

"No. Bardock, get off his dick and sit on my lap." Vegeta ordered the spikey haired Saiyan.

 

"Oh, double dip, Yer Highness?"

 

"You shall take the front hole, I shall take the back. This is not the place to consummate our bond. Even if I could, I refuse to knot him under such circumstances." Vegeta explained.

 

Bardock got up and let Vegeta pull his pants down by using his teeth. He did the same with Vegeta's loin cloth. Their erections sprang free into the cold night air.

 

"Well?" Vegeta called to Goku, "are you waiting for an invitation? Prepare yourself, third class."

 

"Ya know- If I wasn't that horny I'd refuse to let yer prejudist ass get a piece of mine." Goku harrumphed but did as told.

 

With some maneuvering and Bardock's spit, Goku was able to stretch his asshole as much as he could and got into position. "Here goes..."

 

First he grabbed Vegeta's dick and slowly sank on it. Then he maneuvered Bardock's shaft inside his breeder. He sat down and moaned at the feeling of having two dicks fill both his holes.

 

"Ya think ya'll be able to keep quiet, kid?" The older Saiyan asked.

 

"I'll- Try," came Goku's breathy response, "It just feels so good!"

 

"SHHH!" Bardock shushed him with a kiss. That seemed to help keep the other quiet.

 

"Move, Kakarot." Vegeta thrust his hips to emphasize his point.

 

Goku started a slow pace, enjoying having the two Saiyans inside him. Soon it became too much and the pace quickened.

 

"Mmmmm~ I wish I could suck ya off." Bardock panted.

 

Vegeta tilted his hips as much as he could and had Goku seeing sparks.

 

"Ohhhh~ I'm- Close!"

 

"Already?" Bardock chuckled, "geez, kid. Ya don't last long at all." He focused on finishing as well. "How about you, Prince? Ready to blow your load?"

 

"Such a- Vulgar mouth." Vegeta groaned and threw his head back.

 

"I'm coming!!!!" Goku hollered and sprayed his cum over his and Bardock's abdomens. Some of it went up to their chest and face.

 

Bardock was able to lick some cum off his chin and that helped tip him over the edge. Vegeta was next, filling Goku's insides with warm seed.

The three collapsed on the wooden floor of the wagon and caught their breaths.

 

"That was probably the shortest romp I've ever had." Bardock was the first to sit up and started cleaning Goku up.

 

"Mmmm~ Sorry. It just felt too good." Goku apologized.

 

Vegeta chuckled, "on a good day, the woman cums in half that time. I'm used to having quick lovers."

 

"Ya mean Bulma?" Goku asked.

 

"Mm." Vegeta had a dreamy look on his face. It made Goku's chest tighten a little to feel his bond mate think about somebody else.

 

"Do not be jealous, Kakarot. Saiyans can have many mates but only one bond mate." Vegeta explained at the hurt Saiyan.

 

Bardock had finished cleaning Goku inside and out and sat opposite to them. He was reminded of his mates and a gloomy cloud loomed over him.

 

"Well. That was a mood breaker."

 

"Will I get another heat wave?" Goku asked.

 

"Not likely," came the scarred Saiyan's reply, "I used to get three or four max. Gine got one or two. So odds are this is yer last one."

 

"Oh, thank the gods."

 

"Although there was this one time I got six. But that was Toma's fault..."

 

"Oh, gods~" Goku groaned.

 

 

 

The Kai arrived promptly, just in time to hear the elders of the _Imperial Mandate_ agree to let Goku pay for his sire and Vegeta's crimes.

 

"Oh, boy. He's really going to go through with it." The Kai sighed, "he definitely has his mind made up."

 

"You must stop him, Kai!" Vegeta roared, "that idiot will not listen to reason!"

 

"Ya heard the Kai, Prince. Kakarot made up his mind."

 

Vegeta rounded on the scarred Saiyan, "you are just fine and dandy, are you not, Bardock? Having another pay for YOUR crimes."

 

"Hey! The kid wanted to, who was I to stop him?"

 

"Will you two hush?! They're going to pass the verdict!" The Kai silenced the Saiyans and all three waited with baited breath.

 

"So what's it gonna be, Grand Elder?" Goku asked, "how much do I owe ya?"

 

The elder looked steadily into Goku's eyes before stating his punishment, "you will have your memories of your time in otherworld erased and your tail will be cut off."

 

"WHAT?!" Bardock and Vegeta yelled in unison.

 

"I accept your terms." Goku replied in a loud voice.

 

The Prince stared at his former rival with wide eyes, "you best be joking."

 

"It seems like a reasonable price to pay for your and Bardock's crimes." Goku talked back.

 

"Cutting a Saiyan's tail is the highest form of punishment-"

 

"Yeah, but I ain't no real Saiyan, ain't that right, Vegeta?" Came Goku's serious reply.

 

The Prince was at a loss for words. "Then this was all for naught." Vegeta groused, "my coming here, your rescue..."

 

"Sorry, Vegeta, but I gotta do this. Bardock has way more to lose than I do. There's no other way. I've thought about this for some time now."

 

Bardock glanced at his son, " Kakarot. I- I'm sorry for what you'll go through. But know you have my gratitude."

 

Goku looked one last time at Bardock before stepping forward to receive his punishment.

 

"I won't be here!" Exclaimed the scarred Saiyan, "Once they erase yer memory. I'll be gone."

 

"Then I guess this is goodbye for now, ol' man." Goku smiled at his sire.

 

"Ha! I'll come back for ya sooner or later. And you best be ready to meet the rest of yer family." Bardock waved at his youngest son.

 

"You cannot do this, Kakarot. I shall not allow it!" The Prince growled and charged at the younger Saiyan.

Suddenly, Vegeta froze in his tracks. King Kai had put some sort of barrier around his body to prevent him from moving.

 

"Vegeta, it's Goku's decision if he wants to assume responsibility for his carrier's debts!" King Kai hollered.

 

Goku stopped in his tracks and walked towards Vegeta, "Vegeta, I want t' do this. It's my choice." Goku placed his palms on Vegeta's face and gently kissed him. He then turned to the elders and readied himself for the punishment to be delivered.

He was turned around and his tail was promptly sliced off his body. The pain was so intense Goku let out a shrill scream before fainting and falling to the floor.

 

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouted. He felt his bonded mate's pain through their connection and almost fell to the floor if it weren't for the barrier that held him upright.

 

One of the elders proceeded to wipe his memories clean. After the deed was done, King Kai released Vegeta from his hold.

 

"You bast- AAAAAHHHHHH!" Vegeta was struck by a sudden pain. He fell to his knees and grabbed his head.

 

Bardock ran to the fallen Prince, "Vegeta! What-"

 

"Our bond! It's- IT'S BREAKING!"

 

"Impossible!" Bardock was struck. A Saiyan bond was impossible to break, only through death could one break a bond.

 

Vegeta let out an ear piercing scream and let himself fall to the ground.

 

"It's gone," the shorter Siayan panted, "I cannot feel him anymore."

 

Bardock stared at the Prince, unable to offer comforting words that would be hollow no matter how heartfelt they were.

 

"This is strange." King Kai joined them after collecting Goku's unconscious form, "you say you bonded with Goku? You must've not completed the bond then."

 

Vegeta cursed in his native tongue. "Get me back to Earth, Kai. I need to make a wish..."

 

"A wish?" Bardock inquired.

 

Before the Prince could explain, a short creature approached the older Saiyan.

 

"Sir Bardock!"

 

"Oh, what now?!"

 

"Sir, you asked to be informed as soon as Raditz's soul was being released from Hell."

 

The scarred warrior's eyes widened. Vegeta got up, his head was still pounding from the loss of his connection with Goku.

 

"What is this I hear?" The Prince turned to Bardock.

 

"I have to go. Raditz is in Hfil finally!"

 

"And I shall go with you. King Kai, I shall be ready to go after I meet with Raditz."

 

"Sure, sure just take your sweat time. I'm in no hurry. I need to get Goku back to my planet anyway. I'll give you enough time to reunite with your ex lover before you are sent back to earth."

 

Vegeta blushed. "You know nothing of my relations-"

 

"I know plenty. Now go." The Kai turned to leave with Goku's body hovering in the air, trailing behind him.

 

"Wait." Vegeta called out.

 

The blue Kai stopped in his tracks to see Vegeta place a kiss on Goku's forehead.

 

"You may have forgotten me but I promise I shall make you remember." Vegeta nodded at the Kai and left with Bardock to meet Raditz's soul in Hfil.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for sticking with me so far ^^ I'm grateful for all the kudos XD I never expected to get so many <3
> 
> The story is coming to an end, only the epilogue is left. I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it :)


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has followed this story from its beginning. I added a little epilogue and with that, conclude this fic.
> 
> There will be a sequel eventually and it'll have many more pairings! Stay tuned <3

Vegeta and Bardock were escorted to the entrance of Hfil. They were both nervous about meeting with Raditz's soul after so many years, Bardock more years than Vegeta.

 

"Do you think he'll remember?"

 

"Who?" Bardock asked.

 

"Kakarot. Do you think he will ever remember our bond?"

 

Bardock stared at the Prince for a while, "you kidding me? Vegeta, the most powerful Saiyan, is having self doubts?"

 

"Oh, shut your trap," Vegeta chuckled.

 

"Ya'll get him to remember. If anything, cuz that's how stubborn ya are." Bardock winked at his companion. "Be right back, I'm gonna go ask where Raditz's soul is."

 

Vegeta watched Bardock leave and sighed. He was second guessing himself. He would make Kakarot remember if it was the last thing he did. First, he needed to get the humans to wish the Earth raised Saiyan back to life.

Just then, Vegeta spotted a wisp that was coming his way. That had to be Raditz's soul!

 

"R-Raditz?"

 

The wisp fluttered.

 

Vegeta approached the small white flame and placed his hands underneath it. He held back the tears that threaten to overflow.

 

"I have so many things to say to you, Raditz. And I've waited years to have an opportunity to speak with you. I never thought I would get the chance unless I died and met you in Hell..." Vegeta wiped a tear that fell. The Prince would never show such raw emotion in front of anyone except the Saiyan soul in front of him.

"I know I am not easy to get along with. All those years ago, I did not use the wish to revive you because I wanted immortality. I wanted to kill Frieza. Getting rid of that tyrant that cost us so many Saiyan lives was my most important objective. It would have been selfish of me to use that wish to revive you. And at the time, I was not aware one could make more than one wish. But I was still so angry at you for abandoning me to go in search for your brother. My rage blinded me. I now understand you did what you did to get Kakarot on our side and fight against Frieza. If only you had told me that.

"What I want to say is, I am sorry." Vegeta touched his head to the spirit as a symbol of apology.

 

"Vegeta? What the fuck are ya doing?" Came Bardock's dry voice.

 

Vegeta whipped his head around and spotted Bardock holding another spirit. "I-I- thought..."

 

"THIS is Raditz's soul." Bardock held out his hands to emphasize.

 

The Prince looked back at the stranger's vibrating spirit he was holding in his hands. The Prince of all Saiyans had bared his heart to somebody else's soul.

Vegeta let go of the spirit and stomped on the ground, "oh, COME ON!"

 

 

*~*The End*~*

 

 

 

Afterword:

 

 

Days had passed since Bardock left and Vegeta's soul returned to Earth. King Kai was glad the ordeal was over though. It had been a bad decision to restore the soul of a certain Saiyan, but all in all, Goku had had an adventure, even if he had forgotten all about it. And now the Saiyan was back to rolling around on the lawn, naked, enjoying the feel of the moist grass on his body, and purring like a truck. King Kai looked fondly at him.

 

_~You certainly made a mess of things, Kai._

 

_~Yeah, that was one crazy ordeal. What I don't understand was how easy it was for things to go the way they did. Makes one think you were aware of Bardock's "wanted" status and that's why you allowed him to be restored in the first place so he would get what was coming to him. Unfortunately, Goku always ends up getting the short side of the bargain._

 

_~I allowed Bardock to be restored because he needed to learn his lesson. I didn't plan on Goku taking the blame. However, even the most noble and pure of warriors need a shake now and then. If only to remind them that the path intended for them will happen no matter which road they take._

 

_~You're full of shit, Yemma._

 

_~I work in mysterious ways, King Kai._

 

 

 

 

Life Is Not Measured By the Number of Breaths We Take, But By the Moments That Take Our Breath Away.

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
